Celestial Lightning
by xoxmarshaxox
Summary: Lucy decides to take part in the S-Class exams with a new rage and passion fueling her. After returning from a long period of training, Lucy brings all kinds of surprises with her, even ones she didn't expect herself. Yeah I suck at this summary thing... it's about Lucy getting her act together and becoming powerful and this story is Laxus x Lucy. Lemons will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I decided to write a new fic because I am loving this whole Laxus x Lucy thing going on.**

 **I mean seriously, that couple is just delicious!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Wish I did, but I don't :'(**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Time Away**

Lucy was sitting on the soft ground, her legs crossed underneath her. She felt the wind blow past her, grasping her hair and flowing in the wind. She was calm and relaxed, a peaceful aura surrounding her. Lucy heard some distances leaves rustle, moving in sync with the nature around her.

"Good, you're doing well," Capricorn's familiar voice nodded. "Now, take a deep breath and hold it. While holding your breath I want you to picture yourself standing firmly on the ground. Then, let go and envision yourself floating," Capricorn ordered. Lucy nodded her head, relaxing her face whilst her mind was focused and concentrating.

Lucy imagined herself in darkness, completely black air and ground around her. She was wearing a simple white summer dress, standing firmly on the ground. Her feet were bare, unable to feel the texture of the ground beneath her. Finally, she let her breath out slowly and envisioned herself lifting up from the surface of the ground. It was like she had become weightless and oblivious to the world around her. She felt a certain calm around her, like nothing could destroy anything.

 _"No, I'm not letting you go," Gray stated firmly._

 _"Gray..."_

 _"Don't you Gray me, Lucy," the ice mage gritted through his teeth. "After everything we learned from future Lucy there's no way we're letting you go away for several months, it's insane!" he was almost shouting at her. Lucy's heart sank, pained that Gray felt so betrayed and hurt by her decision. Gray had turned his back to her, his arms crossed firmly across his chest. He made up his mind, he wasn't letting Lucy leave._

 _Lucy sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Gray, I have to do this, and you know it," she hissed softly. Lucy bit her lower lip, holding back the tears._

 _"I don't understand why I have to pay for_ his _mistake. Just because_ he _doesn't want to be with you doesn't mean I don't," Gray stated. Unable to contain her emotions any longer, Lucy threw her body against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist._

 _"I love you, Gray," she mumbled, rubbing her face in his back. She felt Gray's body become weak from the embrace._

 _"Dammit Lucy," he hissed. "Don't you cry," he muttered, spinning around and embracing the celestial mage in his arms. Lucy placed her head against his chest as he rubbed her head softly, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulder._

 _"We all love you Lucy, that's why we don't want you to go," he whispered to her as he felt her body quiver, holding back the tears she so badly wanted to spill._

 _"I know Gray," her voice cracked. "But I have to leave. I need to become stronger," she stated, rubbing her nose against the coolness of his chest. Even through his shirt she could feel how cool he was._

 _"No you don't Lucy, there's still me and Erza. We can still be a team, we can protect you," he tried everything in his power to get the celestial mage to stay._

 _"I know you and Erza can protect me, but I don't want that anymore. I don't want to protected by anyone," she sighed, pushing away from Gray's chest to look up at him. "When I come back, I promise I will get the chance to protect you," Lucy smiled up at him. Gray looked down at the beautiful blonde girl, and his heart melted. This meant almost everything to her so he didn't want to fight and argue with her any longer._

 _"Fine," he sighed, looking down at her brown glistening eyes. "I'll let you go but promise me you'll be back as soon as you can," he said. Lucy nodded her head._

 _"I promise."_

oOo

Loke and Lucy were in an open field, sparring with a long thing blade in Lucy's hand, matching the one Loke was using. There was a thin coat of sweet spreading evenly over Lucy's body. She was exhausted and tired like never before. Her hand ached from the weight of the sword and all her muscles were still in pain from yesterday's battle. Lucy found her footing, raising the sword behind her.

"Here I come!" she yelled, running at the Lion with full speed, swinging the sword down on him. Loke struggled to defend himself from the pure force of the attack, surprised by the amount of energy she still had in her. He frowned. It wasn't energy - it was rage. Lucy always took the chance she had during spars to let go of her rage and anger. It fueled her attacks and her dodges like nothing he had seen before.

"Stop. Getting. Distracted," she ordered between three sharps swings of the sword which Loke barely managed to dodge out of the way.

 _Erza pulled out her sword, stopping Lucy from boarding on the train as the metal object hindered her access. Lucy sighed, looking at the scarlet haired wizard._

 _"Are you sure?" was the only thing Erza said, staring at Lucy with an expressionless face._

 _"I'm sure," Lucy stated, trying to sound confident but her voice cracked, almost breaking. Erza eyed her suspiciously, not convinced from her statement._

 _"Lucy, please don't do this," it wasn't normal for Erza to beg. She never begged before in the presence of Lucy._

 _"Erza," Lucy watched as Titania sheathed her sword and walked over the to the blonde girl. She grabbed the back of Lucy's neck and placed her forehead against hers._

 _"I love you Lucy," Erza whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. Lucy sighed._

 _"I'm not leaving you Erza. I will be back and we will be together again, a team," Lucy stated with a broad grin on her face. "I love you so much Erza, I wouldn't do this unless there was another way out of it."_

 _"I know," Erza whispered, holding back the tears, gripping tightly onto Lucy's shoulder. Erza was the last person Lucy had seen before leaving, and she had promised herself not to cry anymore after all her final goodbyes._

 _"I will be back before the S-Class exams, and when I come back, I will become a strong and powerful mage that Fairy Tail can be proud of," Lucy grinned through her teeth._

 _"Yes you will," Erza pulled back to look up at her. "You will come back and fight me?" she asked with a hopeful smile._

 _"I promise."_

oOo

"Are you tired yet, princess?" Virgo asked.

"I'm always tired," Lucy gasped, still keeping up with the celestial spirit. Lucy and Virgo were jogging through the forest together already for over an hour, almost reaching back to their tent and base where Lucy was staying.

"We could slow down and walk the rest of the way, princess," Virgo suggested.

"No, I want. To keep going," Lucy managed to say, desperate and exhausted.

"As you wish, my princess," Virgo acknowledged her master and continued the pace all the way back to their base.

 _Lucy walked up the stairs of the guild, her fists clenched tightly and determination covering her face. She was going to be strong and be able to tell the master everything. She knocked on the door to his office. She waited for the reply of a 'come in' and she opened the door, letting herself enter. Makarov and Laxus were sitting in the office desks, obviously discussing something._

 _"Good morning Lucy," the old man said happily._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back another time," Lucy suggested, clearly seeing they were speaking about something._

 _"Nonscene!" he stated, "I always have time for my children," he said. "What is it darling?" he asked her, sticking his hand out to gesture the seat across from him. Lucy sat down nervously on the seat, feeling a little off and scared by the presence of Laxus there._

 _"Master, I've come to tell you some news... I'm leaving Fairy Tail," she managed to say. Laxus eyes opened wide and glared at her while Makarov's mouth dropped to the ground. "Not permanently," Lucy waved her hands frantically. "I'm going away until the S-Class exams come up again," she began explaining._

 _"Where are you going?" it was Laxus who asked. Surprised, Lucy gulped a little in worry._

 _"Well, ahm I'm not sure myself yet. I just know I need to get away from here," she stated with a sheepish smile. Makarov's face looked grimm at the news of his beloved celestial mage leaving Fairy Tail._

 _"Has this got something to do with a certain dragon slayer?" Makarov asked suddenly. Lucy looked down at the ground, red heat flushing into her cheeks._

 _"Y-You heard," Lucy whispered._

 _"Well rumours travel fast here in Fairy Tail," he shrugged. Laxus eyed the tearing girl in front of him. What was wrong?_

 _"I need... I need to move on," Lucy said, biting her lip as she looked up. "I need to do this, to become stronger," Lucy said, putting all her effort into not tearing up._

 _"I understand," Makarov nodded his head, as if agreeing to himself mentally. "Just take some advice from an old man like me, Lucy Heartfilia. When your heart is broken, many things can happen afterwards. Some people loose their way, others find their true being. However, you Lucy, already have found yourself. You found yourself a long time ago when you joined this guild; Fairy Tail. This is your home, your family. This is were you belong and this is where we will all be waiting for you," he told her, looking deeply into her pained eyes._

 _"Thank you, Master," Lucy firmly nodded her head and rose up from her seat. "I will come back," she promised before walking out the door, confident in her decision to leave Fairy Tail._

oOo

It was so dark in the field, Lucy had a hard time seeing even her hand in front of her. She let her body relax and closed her eyes, focusing on the sense that was her hearing. She listened for a long time, hearing the wind rustle through the leaves, and owl hoot in the distance, a wolf howl even further away and a bat flew over her head. She waited in patience for the attack.

Lucy jumped to the side, body rolling and jumping back up on her feet. The place she once stood on was now occupied by Capricorn, who had attempted to punch her.

"Very good, my lady," he said, proud of his master. Lucy smirked, rolling up her sleeve.

"We ain't finished yet," she smirked, charging at the goat with punches and kicks, one after the other. He dodge her attacks, predicating every one of them. Capricorn caught her leg in mid air, stopping her from hitting his face.

"Stop trying to use force behind your attacks," he told her. "You're not strong enough to physically damage me so go after my weaker points," he explained to her. Lucy cursed under her breath as Capricorn through her across the field. Lucy pulled her weak body up, spitting out the sand that was in her mouth.

 _"Lucy-san," Levy whimpered, still holding tightly onto her waist, her head nestled in her busty bosom._

 _"Levy-chan," Lucy hugged back the intelligent mage, unable to let go of her best friend._

 _"I'm going to miss you, Blondie," Gajeel rubbed his hand over Lucy's head, destroying her pony tail look. Lucy didn't care, she just smiled back at him._

 _"What will I do without you for so long, Lucy?" Levy continued to cry._

 _"You? Oh you're going to write me a book," Lucy stated matter-of-factly._

 _"What?!" Levy pulled away, shock and awe covering her face._

 _"When I'll be gone I'll be missing my birthday," Lucy explained. "When I come back, I want to read a story that you will have written, as a birthday present," Lucy explained with a playful grin._

 _"Lucy! You know I can't write," she whimpered. Lucy laughed._

 _"Silly," she sighed, rubbing her head softly. "You've always had the ability to write. Don't you remember working on that story involving the dragons and princesses?" Lucy asked her. Levy thought back to the moment Lucy was talking about. "You ended up writing so much for me you hadn't even realized," Lucy explained._

 _"Oh that," Levy looked down to the ground._

 _"When I come back, I want to read about your adventures that you had while I was gone. Please include all the gory details about this one," Lucy pointed playfully at Gajeel who snarled at her._

 _"Ok," Levy sighed and looked up at her with an encouraging smile. "You must work and train hard so you can be strong enough to beat even Gajeel," Levy told her._

 _"You bet," Lucy grinned._

oOo

Lucy climbed off from the train, walking off the platform. She looked at the familiar town with such a nostalgic feeling in her eyes. She was home. She walked on through the town, her rucksack slumbing over her shoulder. She thought about how different the guild might look and how the others could have changed but she doubted it. She just really wanted to return to the guild and make everything feel like home once more. Where everything was back to normal, just like it should be.

Lucy felt worried. What if they didn't want her back? After all, she wasn't coming back as the same Lucy she was before. Lucy couldn't believe how much seven months of training alone in the mountains had changed her. Physically, magically and even mentally. She had become stronger no doubt, but became a stranger even to herself at one point. She didn't like being this isolated and angry so that's when she decided to return back. Her training wasn't over, but simply, a new dawn was upon on her.

 _"Natsu... I love you," Lucy whispered, looking down at the ground, tears filled in her eyes._

 _"Lucy..." Natsu looked back at her. They were standing on the beach as the sun was setting behind the horizon, hiding it's beautiful red rays._

 _"Please Natsu, don't leave me," Lucy gritted through her teeth, tears continuing to flow down her eyes. Natsu looked at her, pain filling up his face._

 _"I'm not leaving you Lucy, I never said I was..."_

 _"Please love me," Lucy looked up, desperation filled her face. "I... I don't think I can bare to look at you and Lisanna anymore Natsu. It hurts so much," she cried and sobbed, taking a step forward to him. "I'll do anything just please, love me," she sobbed, falling into his arms. Natsu hugged her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she quivered._

 _"Lucy, you don't want that," Natsu finally spoke, his lips tracing over her blonde hair. "I love you so much Luce but not that way," he sighed. Natsu truly felt horrible for Lucy. He never knew she had feelings for him and he felt horrible when he shared the wonderful news to the guild today about dating Lisanna._

 _"Natsu," Lucy cried out his name, burying her face in his warm chest._

 _"Lucy, I'm sorry to break your heart. I love you so much and I never wanted to do this to you," he said, pulling her shoulders back and looking down into her eyes. "You'll always be my best friend, my partner, and the first true member of Team Natsu. You'll always be the damsel in distress where I always attempt to save the day... and make everything worse," he gave her a playful grin. "Please don't cry over me anymore. I don't want to hurt you like this."_

Lucy stood in front of the guild. She was trying to muster up the courage to enter it but it was a lot harder than she expected. Gulping down on her saliva nervously and clenching her fists, she pushed the two doors wide open, stepping inside the guild. Everyone's eyes darted up to stare at the mage that marched a few steps inside and stopped in her tracks. Gray stood up and with Erza, they took the first few steps forward, followed by Wendy, Happy and Levy.

"Is that...?" "No it couldn't be." "Everyone was so sure she was dead." "She looks really different, it can't be her." The phrases ran through the bar wildly as they stared bewildered at her.

If it was Lucy, standing before them, she looked nothing like what they remembered. Her hair was cut short. She was wearing cameo shorts, a long sleeves top with a long brown cloak that covered her whole figure. Her cheek had a long plaster, covering up some sort of injury.

"Lucy?" Erza was unsure, taking a hesitant step closer to the figure.

"Hello everyone," Lucy gave everyone a big grin, cocking her head to the side. "Miss me?"

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCYYYY!" the whole guild bellowed and ran to her side. Erza was the first to embrace her as the rest grabbed at her, trying to have their turn in hugging her.

"I thought you died Lucy!" Happy burst into tears, falling on her head as she was embracing Gray.

"I'm so happy to see everyone," Lucy's own eyes began tearing as she saw the faces of her friends. Elfman made it his job to throw Lucy up onto his shoulder so that everyone could see her from every point of the guild.

"Lucy's alive!" he screamed and received cheers from everyone. Makarov and Laxus heard the huge commotion and made their way out of the office and looked out over the guild. They watched with astonished gazes as they saw their favorite celestial wizard on Elfman's shoulder, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Lucy's back," Laxus whispered in disbelief.

"Yes she is," Makarov grinned. "Just as she promised, right before the S-Class exams and Grand Magic Games."

* * *

 **My chapters won't be written in this fashion most of the time. I didn't want to write chapters and chapters of how Lucy trained and what she learned and the whole reason why she left. Instead, I cut it short with snipets of it from present and past and summarized it in one chapter, so that we can get to the juicy stuff in the next chapter. That way as you're watching Lucy fight in future, you'll learn of her new magic techniques and other stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Tango**

Lucy managed to embrace every single guild member, if not more than twice. So many of her dear friends missed her, others were convinced she had died. Lucy felt right at home, where her family was waiting for her as always.

Makarov made his way down the stairs and suddenly began to grow in size until he took up half the guild space.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, grabbing her from Levy's arms and hugging her tightly, holding her up in the air.

"Master!" Lucy gasped, her lungs begging for air. After a few more squeezes the master shrunk back to his normal size and grinned up at the celestial mage.

"I'm delighted to see you're alive," he said.

"I'm so happy to be home," Lucy wiped away a tear that was in the way.

"Lucy is home~!" Levy sang, hugging her best friend again.

"This calls for celebration!" Erza announced.

"That's right," Makarov agrreed. "We'll through a 'Welcome Home, Lucy' party tonight," he stated.

"How exciting!" Mira said, clapping her hands. "I will get right onto organizing everything."

"You don't have to do this guys," Lucy grinned sheepishly.

"Nonsense. We all missed you Lucy so we want to do this!" Erza said.

"I got a question," Cana leaned into Mira, "Is it an open-bar type of thing?" she whispered.

"Not for you, Cana," Makarov pointed his finger at her as she sulked away.

"There's a lot we need to do for this party," Erza began taking charge. "Mira, Kinana; you're in charge of food. Wendy and Charle, you're in charge of inviting everyone that Lucy knows to this party. Elfman-"

Lucy chuned out, unable to pay attention. She looked over at the staircase to find Gildarts and Laxus staring at her. No, they were glaring at her. Lucy felt uncomfortable as they didn't stop looking at her when she caught them. Lucy was the first to break eye contact with Levy dragged her away, demanding her to share stories of her adventures.

"You felt it?" Laxus asked, without shifting his eyes away from her.

"Mmmm, I don't know what it is though..." Gildarts grunted.

"You've never felt that sort of magical power before?" Laxus asked him, raising an eyebrow a little.

"Very little is known about celestial magic. It's rare so I wouldn't know for sure..." he explained.

"It seems very off," Laxus muttered, leaning over the railing and continued to watch the mage as her friends fondled around her.

"I agree, somethings not right," Gildart's eyebrows furrowed.

It wasn't long until the guild had transformed into a palace like themed party. The food was prepared like a buffet, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily were the DJs and light people as Mirajane invited the guests inside. Erza, Wendy and Cana were all in one of the dorm rooms, getting themselves and Lucy ready for the party.

"Lucy, your hair is cut so short," Cana stared at the mirror.

"I know," Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "I was training so much that my hair kept getting in the way all the time. So I decided to cut it," she grinned. "It'll grow back," she shrugged, trying to keep Cana at bay.

"I love the way your hair is now," Wendy said as she continued to brush it.

"I can't keep my eyes off your body," Erza commented as Lucy undressed. She was in her shorts-like underwear and matching white sports bra.

"Yeah, those muscles are really bulging out," Cana leaned in to poke Lucy's four pack.

"Pervs," Lucy smirked at them.

"No seriously, your thighs are bigger than mine," Erza began comparing them. "What were you doing in the mountains? Lifting weights day and night?" Lucy and Wendy laughed at Erza as she stared bewildered.

"Stop touching and poking me, instead help me find a dress for tonight," Lucy gritted through her teeth.

"This!" Cana sang, pulling out a yellow dress. Lucy grimaced.

"Seriously? I might as well just go in my underwear," Lucy complained as she pulled up the dress.

"Shut up! You have to stand out amongst everyone else tonight, this is about you," Cana squirmed. Lucy sighed. She pulled the dress over her head and pulled the hem down. The dress was bright yellow, gripping around her body tightly. The dress was quiet short, stopping way above the knee. It was long sleeved, with beautiful white floral designs all over the sleeves. There was a V-cut where her breasts hould have been, tightly bunching them together.

"So hot," Cana grinned.

"Seriously hot," Erza agreed.

"Maybe it's a bit much," Wendy chuckled nervously.

"Nonsence!" Cana bellowed. "She needs to look her best!" Cana was taking charge of Lucy, ordering Erza and Wendy around, trying to find her pretty white matching shoes and doing her make up. Lucy honestly didn't care if she stood out, as long as her friends were happy. She felt guilty for leaving them for so long, she was prepared to put up with anything from them. After all dressing up, the ladies left Fairy Hills and entered the guild, Lucy begging them not to make a big deal out of her returning.

Lucy gasped as soon as she saw the guild. There were disco lights darting around as the disco music blared through random lacrima speakers. The guests all consisted of different wizards from various guilds. Lucy recognised some from Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and more.

"Lucy!" the white-haired celestial mage ran up to her.

"Yukino," Lucy grinned, hugging her tightly.

"You've been gone so long," Yukino whispered, still holding onto her. "I thought you were never coming back."

"Silly, of course I'll always come back," Lucy grinned.

"Yukino," Erza greeted the Sabertooth member.

"Good evening, Erza," she smiled politely.

"Yo, Lucy," Sting appeared behind Yukino, followed by Rogue and their two cats.

"Hey Sting, Rogue," Lucy waved.

"You cut your hair," Rogue noted.

"And what a dress," Sting whistled jokingly. Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Good to see you've stayed the same," she smirked at him.

"Oh? What's that, sarcasm?" Sting leaned in with a sheepish smile.

"What's wrong, pissing you off?" Lucy's lips curled into a creepy grin. Erza stared at Lucy in surprise. Was she picking a fight with the master of Sabertooth guild?

"Oh look, Sherry and Lyon want to say hi," Wendy decided to take it upon herself to push Lucy away from Sting, in case their playful word play turned into a physical fight.

"Is it just me, or was that strange?" Cana whispered to Erza, who was unable to reply back. It was so unlike Lucy to act this way.

Lucy mingled with the mages from Fairy Tail and other guilds. Everyone complimented her hair and commented on her seductive outfit. Lucy leaned back against the bar as the music blared some pop song, getting most of the girls wild and hyper. Lucy sipped on her strawberry daiquiri, watching as Levy was having the time of her life with Gajeel as they DJayed together.

"Hey Lucy," a much too familiar voice spoke from behind. Lucy turned around to face a handsome pink-haired dragon slayer. He was giving Lucy his signature grin.

 _"I love you Lucy, but not in that way."_

"Oh... hey Natsu," Lucy mustered up a smile. She was shocked as Natsu pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly.

"I knew you were okay," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, right," Lucy felt awkward, pulling away from the hug. Lucy spotted a girl in a white dress, standing behind Natsu.

"Lisanna," Lucy tried to not make it sound like a gasp.

"Hello Lucy," Lisanna politely smiled. "Welcome home."

"T-thanks," Lucy stuttered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Natsu, let's dance to this song," Lisanna took his hand, pulling him away.

"Oh, do I have to?" Natsu groaned, giving Lucy a joking look.

"Come on," Lisanna dragged the boy to the dance floor.

 _So they are still together... what a shocker._

Lucy's heart felt like an anchor dropped down upon her heart. It ached so bad she wanted to burst into tears and cry. Lucy thought she was over him, and perhaps she was, but seeing them together again... it was too much for her to bare. Lucy was about to walk out the guild doors, pushing herself off the bar when someone grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Lucy swung around, glaring threateningly at the culprit.

"Let go," Lucy gritted through her teeth. She recognized the man as Laxus, towering over her tiny body. He had a blank expression on his face, wearing the same black paints and over large coat hanging on his shoulders.

"Don't do it," he told her, a dark aura about him. Lucy pulled at his hand, letting her wrist go.

"Do what?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You were about to leave. Don't do it," he told her again.

"Funny, Laxus giving orders when he's only the masters grandson," Lucy hissed. Laxus stared at the small blonde girl before him. Was this the same Lucy Heartfilia from before? He remembered the day she walked into the office, telling the master she was leaving. She was so sweet, nervous and shy... she couldn't be the same person.

"I'm sorry," Lucy sighed, looking down at the ground, leaning back against the bar once more. "That comment was uncalled for," she stated, not being able to look at his face as she apologized. Laxus was bewildered by the mage infront of him.

 _She's not scared of me._

So many wizards and mages stayed away from Laxus out of pure fear. He was a terrifying mage that managed to defeat Jura in the Grand Magic Games. He also hurt many of his Fairy Tail members, including Lucy herself. Yet, there she stood, nonchalant as could be in his presence.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow up at him suddenly. "It's getting kinda creepy."

"You're different," Laxus pointed out.

"You're not the only one to notice," Lucy sighed, staring at the crowd bouncing and dancing.

"You've so much anger and hatred about you..." Laxus spoke so quietly that Lucy barely heard him.

"Perhaps I was always angry, you don't know me," Lucy's vibe changed from angry to humorous, a grin on her face. Laxus smirked.

"Fair point," he nodded his head. Laxus was about to leave but he couldn't do it without asking her another thing.

"Lucy... what did you do in the mountains for so many months?" he asked her. Lucy looked up at the S-Class mage, wide eyed and surprised. "What's wrong?" Laxus asked in confusion.

"You're talking a lot more than usual," Lucy pointed out. Laxus rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment. "I just trained magically. And physically," she shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Magically? What did you do?" Laxus pressed the issue.

"I trained my spirits... why are you being so suspicious?" Lucy asked, pulling herself off from the bar.

Laxus stared at her for a long while before finally coming up with a reply. "You smell different."

Lucy laughed, throwing her head back from the laughter. As her fit of giggles finished up, she looked up at Laxus, who was still staring at her with a bit of a 'pissed off' look about him.

"I'm sorry, that was just too funny," Lucy said. "I smell different because I probably didn't use shampoo for seven months. I don't know what else to tell you," Lucy shrugged, taking another sip from her cocktail. When she turned around, she found Laxus bending forward, his face much too close to hers.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy stammered in surprise, leaning away from him. She squealed when she tripped over the bar stool and flopped down on a chair. Laxus threw his head back in laughter when she made the girly squeal.

"What's so funny?" Lucy gritted through her teeth angrily.

"It turned out to be an act," Laxus explained why he felt like laughing at her. "You're behaving like this but deep down it turns out you're still the same blondie I recognized. Cute, childish and weak," he smirked. Lucy's cheeks flushed. She hopped off the chair, ready to march away from the wizard. When she reached the dance floor she felt a heavy body take hold of her and pull her to the centre of the floor. Lucy felt warm in whoever's arms she was. She forced herself to look up, finding Laxus in front of her. He took hold of one of Lucy's hands and gripped tightly onto her waist with the other.

The music had changed to a much slower, couple dance song. Lucy tried to pull away from him but his brute strength was no match for her.

"Laxus, let me go," Lucy cursed, trying to push him away. Laxus ignored her shoves and effortlessly moved across the dance floor.

"Lucy, relax. It was a joke," he told her.

"It wasn't funny," she muttered.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked her, staring down. "What happened in the mountains? You're like a completely different person the way you're behaving now," Laxus scolded her.

"Are you serious? You of all people telling me this," she grunted. Laxus leaned forward, bending Lucy's back as a note dragged on in the melody. As Lucy's back arched back, she noticed many people staring at them from the sidelines. Sure enough, it was strange finding Laxus on the dance floor. What was stranger was finding him on the dance floor with Lucy herself.

"Are you ready for the S-Class exams? The announcement is tomorrow already," Laxus said, pulling Lucy back tightly in his chest. Lucy tried arching her back as much as possible, pushing away from him as they swirled around effortlessly.

"What about them?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Do you think you can win?" Laxus asked her.

"Of course," Lucy seemed more confident than any mage he ever encountered.

"What if you end up battling me?" Laxus asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'll kick your ass," Lucy stated matter of factly, making Laxus snigger. "The more you piss me off the easier it'll be," Lucy added.

"So confident with your training," Laxus stated. The music gradually began changing into a tango like pop song. Lucy felt Laxus's grip on her hand tighten, almost stopping her blood. Was he trying to hurt her? Threaten her?

Laxus bend her back again to the music, but this time, he grabbed the back of her knee and lifted her up, swirling her around a few circles effortlessly, like she weighed nothing. Lucy had an angry look on her face as she landed back on the ground. He was teasing her, playing around and messing with her.

 _Fine._

Lucy pulled away from his grip and walked around Laxus, tracing her hand over his chest, his shoulder and his back. Her feet moved seductively to the beat of the music. Laxus tried to hold back laughter as Lucy decided to play this game with him. When she faced him, she twirled on one foot. Laxus grinned, throwing his jacket off and tossing it elsewhere.

"Master, are you seeing this?" Mira gasped. Master watched, his eyes wide as his grandson danced with the celestial mage passionately.

"That is like sex on a dance floor," Cana commented, watching intently. Many of the other couples, continued to dance around them but we're watching the couple before them. Laxus took hold of Lucy again, pushing her back and supporting her twirling away from him. They danced with such uptight sentiment and sexual tension.

"Of course I'm confident," Lucy continued their conversation. She spun around and Laxus grabbed her waist, pushing her back against her chest. He put his hand on her stomach and held onto her hand, leading her across the dance floor. His nose was touching off Lucy's cheek, his head bent down.

"Now that's the difference between old Lucy and new Lucy. She lacked confidence... and _passion_ ," the word lingered longer in the air than needed be. Lucy was honestly surprised by how well he was dancing. Sure Lucy knew how to dance ballroom because she was intended to be the next heiress, it was her job to dance pretty.

"Old Lucy was weak," Lucy muttered, swinging around facing Laxus, both of her hands gripping onto his face, pulling him down. "I'm not," she whispered, her sweet breath landing on his lips. Laxus growled. She was teasing him. Just as she was about to kiss him, she pushed him away about to walk away. Laxus grabbed her wrist and swung her back inside his arms.

"Care to wager that?" Laxus smirked, pulling her tightly into his chest.

"What do you propose?" Lucy demanded to know, grinding her hips against him. Laxus was having trouble hiding his delighted grin.

"Let's fight during the S-Class exams," he stated. Grabbing the back of her knee and lifting her leg up, letting her wrap it around his waist.

"You never know how it'll turn out," Lucy told him, arching her back as his hand traced from her knee, up her thigh, over waist and cleavage. He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her up harshly.

"I know how it'll turn out," he smirked, holding her face right up to his own.

Charle covered Wendy's eyes. "This isn't for kids."

"What does the wager consist of?" Lucy asked, her eyes staring into his lustful look.

"I win, you sleep with me," he had a sly smile on his face. Lucy glared at him, pushing away from him. Laxus didn't let go of her waist, beginning to swing her around again. This man was a pervert, just like this grandfather...

"What if I win?" Lucy stated.

"You become an S-Class mage," he shrugged.

"No deal, I get that anyway," Lucy pointed out as he pushed and pulled her in and out of his chest. They held hands a little apart from each other, facing each other side to side as the strutted around in a circle.

"Fine what do you want?" Laxus asked, eyeing her playfully.

"An apartment," Lucy stated simply. Laxus frowned, pulling her into his arms. "If I defeat you in the S-Class exams, you have to buy me an apartment in Mongolia, whichever I want," she told him, eyeing him.

"Deal," he grinned leaning down. "I bet you'll be a screamer," he smirked. Lucy felt disgusted. The music stopped and she pushed out of the hands of dragon slayer.

"A deals a deal, Laxus. Don't forget it," Lucy muttered before marching off the dance floor.

* * *

 **Does Laxus feel OC? I'm sorry. I just imagine Laxus to be a really fucking passionate lover and nothing says that like tango. So yeah, bitches be ready for Laxus's rocking hips.**

 **Marsha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want thank everyone for the beautiful reviews and detailed comments. I was honestly surprised. Thank you so much guys.**

 **This chapter is a little bleek, I'll admit but we're heading to the good stuff soon.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Announcements**

Lucy cursed under her breath, stomping her feet angrily against the pavement. What the hell did she just do? She made a bet with the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, perhaps the strongest one in the whole of Mongolia. What in the world was she thinking? It was like signing an inevitable death contract. Lucy felt anger boiling in her veins like never before. She wanted explode, scream her lungs out and fall to the cold pavement.

"Lucy!" Lucy heard the familiar screams of her friends. She spun around to find Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charle and Wendy running to her. She was in trouble with her friends, and she knew it.

"Get it over with, I'm tired," Lucy stated with a plain expression on her face.

"Lucy," Erza gasped. "What is going on with you? You just made a deal with Laxus! You're going to sleep with him?!" Erza was outraged.

"What were you thinking?" Gray was having a go at Lucy too. "He's the strongest S - Class mage, what is wrong with you?"

"Oh shut up," Lucy muttered. Everyone stared at her, bewildered and shocked. "Have a little faith in me," Lucy said, shrugging slightly. Lucy was about to turn around and walk back home but Erza grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly up against a wall.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Erza ordered Lucy to answer back. Lucy shoved the scarlet haired mage back, taking up a fighting stance.

"Get the fuck away from me Erza," Lucy screamed. "Don't try picking a fight with me," she threatened with her teeth.

"You're not Lucy," Erza shook her head angrily. "Where's the Lucy we love? The Lucy's who was gentle and kind and-"

"Weak?!" Lucy screamed, her hands clenched into tight fists. "Come on, say it!"

"Lucy..." Gray stepped forward. "Is this what everything is about, you wanting to get stronger?" he frowned.

"You bet it is," Lucy shouted. "I put myself through hell over the past seven months to become this powerful today. Stop underestimating me and for once, as my friends, will you have an ounce of confidence in me!" Lucy couldn't contain her emotions anymore. "I'm sorry I am different, I am sorry I'm not the same Lucy you've known to love and accept from before. I changed and you better accept it soon because she's staying," Lucy stated. Her anger was boiling in her blood, fueling her speech like nothing before.

"Lucy, we're sorry it seemed like we doubted you, it's just... even someone as strong as Erza... I wouldn't be confident placing such a bet," Wendy cautiously spoke. Lucy looked down at the young dragon slayer. Her eyes were filled with sadness and worry. Lucy looked at the blue haired girl, staring down at herself. What the hell was going on with Lucy? Loosing her nerve like that with Laxus and then with her best friends.

"I-I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, staring at the ground. "I just... he... he pissed me off," Lucy gritted through her teeth. "I'm sorry to worry you guys over this, and sorry for getting angry at you," Lucy looked up to Erza this time. "I promise you guys I won't loose. My seven months worth of training won't let me down," she said, smiling softly. Erza's stance loosened and she seemed to be getting a hint of a smile on her face.

"Lucy, we only care for you," Erza said, grabbing the short haired blonde girl and pulling her into an embracing hug. Gray walked over the the side and patted Lucy's shoulder.

"We just don't want to see you getting hurt," he told her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. Natsu was next, grabbing her other shoulder.

"And don't worry. If you do end up loosing to Laxus, I will be the shit out of him so he wouldn't want to sleep with you!" Everyone laughed at Natsu's comment, smiling broadly.

"I'm so angry all the time guys, I don't know... I can't..." Lucty tried to speak but the tears were choking up her words.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy," Erza whispered. "People change. We're your family and we will be here for you no matter what," she told her, pulling her away from the embrace, cupping her face. "Now go home and sleep. You need your energy for the S - Class trials coming up soon."

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah, I will," she sighed, rubbing the tears off from her face. Lucy couldn't believe that after she behaved so rudely, her friends managed to forgive her in the end, just like old times.

That night, Lucy didn't dream. She didn't have nightmares or pleasant dreams. When she woke up, it was exactly at the crack of dawn. She went through her normal cycle; meditation, workout, shower, getting dressed and breakfast. Lucy dressed into some of her old clothes; a white T-shirt and pink short skirt with matching white knee boots. She laughed at herself a little and shrugged, grabbing her keys along the way. When Lucy reached the guild, it was packed with people staring up at the notice board. The list of qualifying names were placed up for the S - Class missions. Lucy pushed through Jet, Droy and Gray to finally look at the list.

 **Freed Justine**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Gray Fullbuster**

 **Gajeel RedFox**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Lucy smiled to herself, at peace. This was the only thing that troubled her; the fact if she qualified or didn't.

"Morning Luce," Natsu walked up to her, his arms crossed.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy smiled. "We're both competing against each other," Lucy stated.

"Ugh, what a drag," Natsu sighed. "Though I wouldn't mind kicking some Gajeel or Gray butt," Natsu playfully punched his own fists together. Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you see the condition?" Happy asked Lucy.

"Condition?" Lucy spun around back to the notice board.

 **Everyone must pick a Fairy Tail member to join them in their quest, non S - Class and non participants of the S - Class exams.**

"This again," Lucy sighed. "Who have you chosen?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Who else but Happy," he grinned. Lucy nodded her head understandingly. She looked around the guild, spotting her blue - haired best friend.

"Levy!" Lucy called out, running up to her.

"Congratulations Lucy on qualifying," Levy grinned.

"Yeah, did you see the condition?" Lucy pointed out.

"You bet," Levy nodded her head.

"Levy, this is our chance to take down the boys," Lucy grinned happily.

"I'm sorry Lucy but-"

"Shrimp is with me this time," Gajeel smirked, placing his elbow on her head, as if to lean up against her.

"Oh," Lucy shyly stepped back. "That's okay," Lucy smiled. Cana had taken down Bixlow against his will to be her partner. Freed joined up with Evergreen, Natsu with Happy, Gray with Juvia, Gajeel with Levy. Mira walked up to Lucy with a notebook in her hand.

"Lucy, everyone has partners for the games, who will your partner be?" she asked smiling, cocking her head to the side. Lucy had a wide grin on her face.

"This is actually perfect," she felt like laughing. Levy looked up worriedly at her friend. "I'm taking Pantherlily as my partner."

Lily was drinking tea and almost spat it all out the moment his name got called out. Gajeel frowned, watching as the black cat walked up to her.

"Are you sure Lucy? There are more powerful mages around here," he told her.

"Yeah, including you," Lucy bent down, giving him her hand to shake. "So what do you say, partner?"

"Alright," he shook her hand.

"So that's Lucy and Pantherlily," Mira jotted down in her notebook.

"You haven't forgot about our bet, have you?" a creepy voice lingered in her ear. Lucy whirled around, facing Laxus. A violent red flushed her cheeks immediately as the thoughts from the night before came back to haunt her conscious.

"Laxus," Lucy barely spoke his name, making it sound like a whisper. Natsu tensed up, knowing about the dance and bet preformed last night. "Of course I haven't," Lucy sighed. "You better be saving up money. I saw an apartment overlooking the ocean," Lucy hummed playfully. Laxus grinned, loving the character of this new found person.

"Maybe I'll buy it," he said and then leaned into her face, "And fuck you in the apartment," he whispered, only allowing herself and Natsu to hear.

"Laxus, you scum!" Natsu felt rage building up within him. Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, making him stop in his tracks.

"Forget it Natsu, he's just trying to wind me up," she explained.

"And it's working," Natsu gritted through his teeth. Laxus laughed, walking away.

"This isn't like Laxus to do something like this," Erza appeared out of nowhere.

"You kidding? The first time I met him he asked me to be his," Lucy recalled the memory when Phantom tried to capture her and kill off all the Fairy Tail mages.

"That was the old Laxus. Something's off about him right now," Erza frowned.

"Whatever," Lucy shrugged it off. "I need to focus on defeating him... or avoiding him," Lucy had a shiver sent down her spine thinking about ending up in the same bed as him.

"I think you and Laxus would be perfect together," Cana bellowed, wrapping her arm around Lucy.

"Excuse me?" Lucy glared at the drunk.

"Come on, that tango last night," Cana whistled, "Seriously, it was better than any porn I've seen!" she laughed. Lucy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Listen up, brats!" the Master bellowed, standing up at the bar so that he could be seen. "Everyone will be leaving this evening for the games, because by the time we reach the island it'll be morning. That is when the exam begins. You'll learn about the trials waiting for you tomorrow morning," he explained to everyone. "Get some rest and be ready for tomorrow."

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Can't wait to take down Natsu in a real fight," Gray grinned.

"Wait it in line, ice boy," Gajeel grunted playfully.

Lucy and Levy chuckled as the boys began to throw nasty remarks to each other, watching as Erza ended it as quickly as it started. Lucy felt someone watching her again. Sure enough, Gildarts was leaning against the pillar, eyeing her once more. This pissed off Lucy to no end. She wanted to march up to him and demand what he was staring at. However, Lucy remembered what her friends said. This isn't like the old Lucy.

Lucy took a deep breath, calming herself down and looking away from Gildarts. Lucy wasn't going to loose her cool over something as simple as a man staring at her. Pantherlily walked up to Lucy.

"Say Lucy, are you sure you want me to be your partner?" he asked. Lucy smiled.

"Of course. You would've been my number one choice if I hadn't thought you'd be with Gajeel," Lucy explained her choice.

"Why?" Lily pressed the issue.

"You're a master swords man," Lucy simply stated. "I'm going to need that." Lily didn't press the matter any further and just nodded his head understandingly. Lucy returned back to her apartment and stayed there until evening. Lucy was planning on taking a nap. She lay down on the bed, closed her eyes and... there was a knock on the door. Groggily, Lucy got out of bed and opened the door.

"Good evening," Levy smiled. Behind her stood Gajeel and Lily.

"Hey guys," Lucy was surprised by the appearance of her friends.

"We should be heading out to the ship now, want to come with us?" Levy asked.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Lucy frowned.

"Gajeel doesn't want to take a car to the port so we'll be walking," Levy explained with a sheepish smile.

 _Right... travel sickness._

"Yeah sure, do I have time to take a shower?" Lucy asked.

"We have time," Gajeel replied. Lucy allowed her friends in and told them to help themselves with whatever was in the kitchen; which was more than likely nothing. Lucy grabbed clean clothing and hopped in the shower. She was brisk and quick, getting changed into black shorts, a white tank top and combat boots. Lucy walked out of the bathroom, still drying her short hair with the towel.

"Hey Bunny," Gajeel smirked, sitting nonchalantly on the couch. Lily was sitting on the windowsill, looking out whilst Levy was sipping on a glass water, reading one of Lucy's many books from her bookshelf.

"Woah Lucy your legs," Levy pointed out at the increase in muscle mass.

"Not you too," Lucy rolled her eyes. Levy gave her a confused look but Lucy ignored it, grabbing her cloak and throwing it over her shoulders. "Come on guys, lets get going," Lucy told them. All four of them left and walked through the dark streets. Lucy was surprised that Levy and Gajeel still weren't dating despite the fact that they had seven months to work things out. There was flirting going on continuously between them throughout their walk to the port. Lucy felt a small pain in her chest. On one point, she was glad that her best friends were finally beginning to acknowledge their feelings for each other. On the other, she remembered how badly she wanted this relationship with Natsu, seven months prior.

 _"Please Natsu, don't leave me."_

"Lucy?" Pantherlily spoke.

"Hmmm?"

"You're going the wrong way," he pointed out. Levy and Gajeel had taken a turn and Lucy missed it.

"Oh right, sorry. Got distracted," Lucy gave him a nervous chuckle and jogged to catch up with them. Finally after half an hour they reached the port. There was a crowd of colourful people waiting outside a ship with Fairy Tail sails.

"Look, there's everyone," Levy sang and began running up to all the contestants, and other people. Lucy recognized some non - Fairy Tail people. There was Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth, Hibiki, Eve and Ren from Blue Pegasus and Milliana from Mermaid Heel.

"What are they all doing here?" Lucy asked Gajeel.

"My guess is they are helping out with the exams today," he shrugged. Lucy walked up to Gray and Juvia.

"Hey guys," Lucy greeted them.

"Hey," Gray sighed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Something going on?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gray seemed to be clearly pissed off at something. "The exams this year are different. It's battle after battle type of thing..." Gray explained.

"We have to fight the mages from different guilds and then compete against our own S - Class wizards from our guild," Juvia explained.

"That's insane," Gajeel gritted through his teeth.

"It'll take a lot of magical power out of you," Pantherlily commented.

"That's why in the final fight between S - Class, you can't have your partner with you," Gray pointed out.

"So the partner needs to use as much magical power so that the S - Class competitor can fight the S - Class mage in the end," Juvia explained.

"That sure is a lot of responsibility," Gray sighed. "Especially if you end up going against Rogue or Sting..." he said. Gajeel didn't like the idea of his Levy fighting against one of the two dragon slayers. Lily looked up at Lucy with a worried look.

"Don't worry," Lucy said dismissively. "If you come up against Rogue or Sting, we can take him on together," Lucy told him. Lily nodded his head in agreement.

"Is everyone ready to board the ship?" Master called out from inside the ship.

"Aye!" everyone playfully yelled. Everyone walked onto the ship together, Lucy not far behind. Once everyone was on deck, the ship took off, it's beautiful sails flowing through the ocean. Gajeel and Levy went to sleep, Gajeel's travel sickness getting the better of him. No dragon slayers were in sight, making Lucy giggle a little on the inside. She leaned over the railing, looking out beyond the horizon. It was really dark, a clear sky with stars filling up the night skies. Lucy thought back to the time she was on a ship with Natsu, the first time she met him. He came to rescue her but in the end, Lucy had to use Aquarius to rescue them.

"Look's like you're thinking about something important," a deep dark voice spoke. Lucy turned around to find Gildarts standing in front of her. Lucy felt tension coming off from him, an icy glare pinned at her.

"What do you want, Gildarts?" Lucy asked, trying to control herself.

"I want to ask you a question, Lucy," he said, putting one of his hands on the railing.

"Shoot," Lucy was cautious of the man.

"I've met some celestial mages in my time. I've known many up close and personal if you know what I mean," he sniggered a little on the inside. Lucy was not amused. "Anyways, the point is, I know their magic. I can sense it well because of how unique it is," he explained.

"What's your point?" Lucy asked, leaning away from him a little bit.

"Since you've come back, your magical vibe has changed," he told her. "It still feels, celestial, but different," he explained. "Where did you get so much power?"

"So is that what it's all been about?" Lucy felt like a weight lifted off of her shoulder.

"What?"

"You and Laxus were eyeing me the whole time. So it's because my magical power changed?" Lucy grimaced. "I trained. It expanded in ways you don't know. There's nothing else to tell," Lucy hissed.

"Where's all this anger coming from?" Gildarts leaned forward.

"You too?" Lucy panted. "I'm angry because you're annoying me, Gildarts," Lucy told him. "Just leave me alone," Lucy marched away from her, her cloak flowing with the speed of the wind. Gildarts eyes narrowed as the celestial mage walked off.

Lucy walked down into the cabin, deciding that she needed some sleep. She found Levy sleeping with Pantherlily on a hammock above Gajeel, who was snoring away on a bed. Lucy walked further in and climbed into a vacant bed, closing her eyes and trying to let the sleep take over her. She felt like she kept waking up every five minutes from the motion of the sea pushing and rolling her around. Finally, she felt a paw on her hand. Looking down, she noticed Pantherlily glancing up at her.

"We're here."

 **So yeah Lucy must definitely feel a little OC but that is kinda the idea since she went under some weird changes. I'm loving this couple so much, I need to get to the juicy stuff between Lucy and Laxus, but we'll have to wait a bit. Even though this story focuses on the pairing, I'm also writing a legitimate story with a plot, so bare that in mind.**

 **The next chapter should be fun. Many thanks again for subscribing, favoriting and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Battle**

As everyone climbed off the ship, they settled around the master, waiting for his orders. He sent all the guests in different directions, followed by all the S - Class mages. The remaining people were the six contestants and their partners.

"Listen up my children. This exam is going to be tough, no doubt. All of you will choose a random lane that will lead you to a battle between the following; Sting, Rogue, Hibiki, Milliana, Ren or Eve. As you can see, all of them have different levels of magic ability, so the first test is about luck. After that, your partner will leave you behind as you continue and meet your final match - fighting against one of the S - Class mages; Mirajane, Erza, Gildarts or Laxus."

"That doesn't make sense, what if all six of us get through the first stage?" Cana pointed out. Master smirked.

"Four of the lanes will cross paths at one point. If you're in the unlucky lane, and after defeating one of our guests, you will have to fight one another to move on," he explained. "There are six lanes. Two lanes are lucky, four unlucky," he explained.

"So this game is all about luck," Freed pointed out.

"Seems a little unfair," Evergreen complained.

"Whatever! I get to take down Sting, Glidarts and Gray while I'm at it," Natsu cheered playfully. Lucy face palmed herself. That wasn't something he was supposed to look foreword to.

"Luck has a lot to in battles. If you're an unlucky character, you'll bring a lot of problems upon yourself and the guild. Or, you can be unlucky and powerful enough to fight through that unluckiness," the master explained. "However, the two strongest mages; Rogue and Sting, will be in the two 'lucky' lanes."

"Ah so it's about personal taste," Lucy stated. "Would you rather fight opponents weaker and on par with you but twice, or just one opponent much stronger," Lucy explained.

"So I don't get to beat Gray's ass?" Natsu complained.

"Not if you end up fighting Sting or Rogue," Evergreen told him.

"Alright, can we get started?" Bixlow asked. His dolls squeaked alongside him in agreement.

"Get ready kids, and wish you the best of luck. Here are screen lacrimas. It will show you who's fighting who if you have the time to watch," he explained, handing out the balls to each one of the teams. "Remember, the final battle will be against an S - Class mage and you must fight without the support of your partners. Fair well," he finished.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu punched his fist in the air excitedly.

"Aye," the flying blue cat agreed.

"Let's go Bixlow," Cana said, already running towards a lane.

Freed and Evergreen nodded at each other, agreeing on a lane. Gray and Juvia went on ahead.

"Levy," Lucy walked up to her friend. "Take the furthest lane away from me," she explained.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't want to take any chances..." Lucy explained with a painful look in her eyes.

"It's okay. We won't fight against each other," Levy smiled.

Lucy gave her another discomforting look to her best friend. "Please stay safe," Lucy almost begged.

"Don't worry bunny girl," Gajeel smirked, wrapping his large arm around her tiny girl's shoulders. "I'll keep Shrimp safe."

"I know you will," Lucy sighed in relief.

"Lucy, let's go," Panterlily said.

"Let's do this," Levy high fived her friend.

"Wish you luck," Lucy winked at Gajeel before running up after Lily. Lucy watched as the blue haired girl kept up with Gajeel until finally, the trees completely blocked sight of them. Lucy was jogging alongside side Lily, keeping a slow pace for the small - legged friend that ran with her. Lucy slowed down after a few minutes, continued to walk in the same direction of the footpath.

"What are you thinking?" Lily asked her. Lucy frowned.

"I need to check something," Lucy pulled out the lacrima from her pocket and began scanning through her friends. Sure enough some battles had begun. Gray and Juvia encountered Hibiki, Gajeel and Levy were with Ren, Natsu and Happy were with Milliana and finally, Cana and Bixlow were battling it out with Eve.

"Just as I thought..." Lucy whispered.

"What is it?" Lily asked in confusion.

"All the weakeast mages have been encountered because the path is the shortest for them. This allows some distance for another cross over battle later before reaching the S - Class mages," Lucy began mumbling. "That means we're on the longest path, heading straight towards one of the dragon slayers," Lucy finished her sentence. Lily gulped, understanding Lucy's logic.

"Who are we hoping to encounter, Sting or Rogue?" Lily asked, looking about at the short haired girl.

"Sting," Lucy explained.

"Why?"

"Rogue can disappear like a shadow so your magic would be useless against him," Lucy explained. Lily nodded his head in agreement, understanding Lucy's logic. Finally, the path began to clear up into a large opening. Lucy felt nervous as she approached it, knowing exactly who was standing on the other side.

"Well look who it is," the blonde haired dragon slayer laughed. "If it isn't Lucky Lucy Heartfilia," he smirked. Lucy smiled at him.

"You have no idea," she grinned. They stood on opposite edges of the field, a wild grin on Sting, his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"You think you can beat me, Blondie?" Sting asked with a sly smile. Lucy grimaced.

"You do know you're blonde too... Blondie..."

"Lucy, what's the plan?" Lily asked, prepared to transform.

"We attack him at the same time, let's put him on the defense straight away," Lucy said. Sting's smile widened, hearing the plan even from across the large distance.

"Let's go!" Lily said, transforming into his large cat form, a sword in his hand. He began running at Sting, swinging back his sword.

"Gate of the bull, Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee... Taurus, Scorpio!" Lucy swung her keys, summoning her spirits.

"Moooooo! Protect Lucy's body!" Taurus bellowed.

"Alright!" Scorpio cheered.

"Let's take him out!" Lucy ordered, pointing to Sting who was dodging Pantherlily's attacks. Performing a Unison Raid, the two spirits used their weapons and joined forces. Scorpio's sand blast built up in Taurus's axe as he swung it effortlessly at the dragon slayer. Between Taurus and Lily, Sting was having a hard time dodging these attacks.

"Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" Lucy screamed, summoning the twins. "Do what you have to do," Lucy told them.

"Piri Piri," the two blue figurines formed together and with a poof of white spoke, they turned into Erza Scarlet. Sting noticed this from the corner of his eye.

"What the hell?" Sting gasped as the red haired mage ran up to help Lily and Taurus, swinging their blades and swords about violently. Sting's arms and legs were already cut and bruised. Having three strong opponents fight him at the same time was beyond unfair and crazy. Sting swung his head around.

 _However, if I defeat Lucy, Gemini, Taurus and Scorpio won't be here anymore._

Sting dodged one of Lily's attacks and ducked under Tauru's swinging axe.

"White Dragon's Roar!" a white laser was aimed directly at the celestial mage.

"Lucy!" Pantherlily gasped, unable to stop the dragon slayer in time. The laser moved with alarming speed, hitting directly the spot where Lucy was once. Once the light and explosion settled, there was no one to be seen.

"What...?" Lily took a step back. "Lucy?"

"Hey there," Lucy's voice ran from above. A cloaked person jumped from above Sting, landing a punch straight into his face. Sting jumped back, landing on his knees, rubbing the side of cheek painfully.

"Fuck," he spat blood out. "How did you...?"

"Dodge it?" Lucy raised her eyebrow playfully, crunching her knuckles. "You just need to be faster than light," she joked. Sting smirked and rose up from his stance.

"Alright Lucy, you pass," Sting said. Lily lowered his sword, eyeing the blonde suspiciously. "You'll waste a lot of magical power having three gates open for so long, but if we continued this fight, you'd probably be able to defeat me," he explained his thoughts.

Pantherlily poofed in the air and transformed back into a normal cat. Lucy smiled, a small trickle of sweat on her forehead. Her three gates closed and she loosened her stance.

"Tell me how you managed to use someone as powerful as Erza," Sting asked.

"I only used Erza as a human being," Lucy began telling him. "I didn't use Erza in her magical form. Just Erza alone with a swinging sword is scary enough," Lucy explained.

"True that," Sting agreed. "Titania is one hell of a mage."

"Sting... why didn't you use white drive?" Lucy asked.

"We aren't allowed to. If you used something that powerful that's like trying to defeat two S - Class mages one right after the other," Sting shrugged.

"Right," Lucy straightened up. Pantherlily walked up to her.

"That was really amazing Lucy, summoning three spirits at the same time and... you dodged..." Lily didn't know what to say. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, but I saw it coming. As soon as Sting realized I summoned three spirits, his target was me," Lucy told him.

"But still..."

"Don't think too much on it," Lucy dismissed him. "I need to get going," Lucy sighed. She took out her Lacrima ball to see how everyone got on. Freed and Evergreen were still fighting against Rogue. Levy and Gajeel had defeated Ren and now were facing off with Cana and Bixlow.

"That must mean Natsu is going to go head to head with Gray..." Lucy sighed.

"And Juvia," Lily added. "Lucy, you're on your own now."

"I know, thanks for your help," Lucy smiled, bending down to his level. "I told you I chose the right partner for this job."

"Be careful Lucy," Pantherlily warned her before she rose up and walked on. Sting and Pantherlily watched as Lucy continued on her path. She didn't run or jog, taking her time and checking up on her fellow team mates. Evergreen and Freed were defeated by Rogue. Gajeel had defeated Cana and Bixlow completely on his own, with Levy feeding him Iron every now and then. Gray and Juvia were facing off against Natsu. Lucy's heart began to flutter as an opening began to appear in front of her. Who was it going to be? The demon Mirajane? The almighty Titania? The perverted Laxus? Or the all-powerful Gildarts?

Once the opening widened, Lucy felt a stab to her heart and back at the same time.

"Laxus," she whispered, unable to contain the disappointment. She wished she could have avoided him.

"Hey Blondie," Laxus smirked, standing at the centre of the field. "Didn't I tell you, I knew this outcome would happen," he had an odd smirk about him. Lucy walked closer to the field and stopped in her tracks, disappointment and anger filled up her expressions.

"Don't get so worried," Laxus said. "I'll go easy on you," he smiled.

"Don't bet on it," Lucy gritted through her teeth.

"What you going to do? Summon your spirits simultaneously and attack me?" he asked. It meant he watched the battle she had with Sting.

"It won't work on you," Lucy pointed out. "You can strike lightning any time you want from anywhere," Lucy continued. "I need to keep moving with you, never stoping," Lucy explained her opinion and tactics with her foe.

"That's smart," Laxus leaned back on his heels. "You know, that's one thing you have going for you... you're smart," he said, a sudden change of expression in his voice. Lucy frowned. Was he messing around with her? Reading her expression, Laxus sighed. "No I was giving you a genuine compliment," he explained.

"Whatever," Lucy gritted through her teeth. "Let's just get on with this show please."

There was a lingering silence between them for a very long time until finally, Laxus made the first move. He swung his jacket off his shoulder, lightning bolts beginning to form around him. Lucy pulled out a key, preparing to open a gate.

Levy, Gajeel, Freed, Evergreen, Master, Cana, Bixlow, Levy and Juvia all watched intenstly as Lucy was the first mage to face the S - Class wizard.

"Wait a second," Levy gasped. "Her key... it's..."

"Bronze," Juvia finished the sentence, watching the match.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" Laxus grinned.

"Gate of the Shield, Scutum!" Lucy roared out. Suddenly there was a poof of spoke. Laxus watched patiently, waiting for some sort of magic being to appear.

Nothing.

Instead something did appear, but not human. Lucy stood the way she had before. There was a massive sword that she held in her hand, it's pointy end buried in the ground. The sword was a little longer than she was and just as wide as Lucy herself. The sword looked ragged and out of shape, as if it could detach into several different swords if needed be.

"Well this is different," Laxus watched, his eyes narrowed. "I don't understand, this isn't a spirit."

"This is a spirit," Lucy said. "This is spirit of the shield... though it acts as both, a weapon and a shield, if I'm strong enough to wield it. There are three colours to the keys. Gold representing the zodiac, silver, the other spirits and finally bronze - the items. These are weapons or items that have magical energy but can never take on a human form," Lucy explained to him.

"Are you going to tell me you can lift that sword? It's so heavy most of it is buried in the ground," Laxus pointed out. Lucy smirked, pulling up the sword from the ground as if it was weightless.

"Those who are blessed by the spirit king are given permission to wield these weapons," Lucy muttered. She pointed the sword at him.

Laxus placed his hands deep in his pockets as Lucy's threatening stance continued.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the bet back?" Lucy asked. Laxus struggled to hold back laughter.

"No princess, I ain't taking the bet back," and with that statement he took his hands out of his pockets. " _Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder_..."

"Laxus is going to destroy Lucy in one go!" Evergreen gasped.

"What is he thinking? He's going to kill her!" Freed exclaimed.

".. _.plunge from the heavens and reap destruction_!" A large ball of yellow and blue lightning shot from the sky, aiming straight for Lucy. The explosion was huge, vibrating under the feet of the viewers all the way at the beach. Natsu had just returned to join them after defeating Gray and Mirajane.

"Hey guys, look, I'm S - Class!" Natsu laughed.

"Shut up Natsu," Master muttered, watching the lacrima ball in worry.

The dust settled and Lucy wasn't there anymore. Everyone who was watching gasped, tears beginning to form in Levy's eyes. "Did... she...?"

"Peek a boo," Lucy whispered, directly behind Laxus. She swung her sword with full strength, just barely grazing his waist.

"Shit," Laxus jumped out of the way, landed on his knee, staring up. "You did that move again..." Laxus hissed, recalling the exact same thing that happened with Sting. Lucy put a hand on her hip, a wide smirk on her face.

"Dragon slayers... you go about thinking because you have so much power, you're the strongest ones of all. Idiots. Your attacks are all about power and size. Take that away, they are huge, blinding and predictable," she told him.

"I was right about you... you really are smart," Laxus dusted his pants.

"How did Lucy..." Bixlow was completely blown away.

"Come on Lucy, kick his ass!" Natsu cheered.

Lucy swung her sword over her shoulder, placing it on her neck. The weight alone looked like it could chop her neck in half. It didn't. Lucy stood there with a wide grin. Laxus straightened up.

"This fight is going to be much simpler," he sighed. "I can't defeat you with magic so instead... I'll defeat you with brute force." And with that, Laxus launched himself at Lucy, punches and kicks flying from sideways and above. Lucy managed to defend all of them with her massive sword, but was definitely struggling. Laxus's punches were equipped with lightning, forcing the power to increase. Laxus finally managed to land a punch into Lucy's stomach. She jumped in the air, landing on a branch above him.

"Fuck," Lucy hissed, spitting out blood from her mouth. The electrical current was still tingling around her. Lucy was beginning to feel her magical power draining. The Scutum demanded a lot of magical power to keep it's gate open. If Lucy was going to do something, she needed to do it soon. Lucy pulled out a golden key, ready to summon someone from the zodiac. Laxus watched carefully.

"Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy bellowed and from the magical circle appeared Loke, dressed in a fine black suit.

"Laxus," Loke smiled comically at the mage.

"Long time no see, ladies man," Laxus smirked. Lucy jumped down from the tree, walking beside Loke.

"We need to go at this together," Lucy told him. "Use Regulus to distract him as much as possible," Lucy ordered. She knew Laxus heard everything, that is what she was counting on anyway. "Let's go!"

Lucy ran towards Laxus and began waving the humongous sword around, slashing it like she wanted to kill him. Loke's Regulus Impact did distract Laxus, enough for Lucy to get close. Laxus dodged their attacks, using sheer force to push Lucy back. Then suddenly he grabbed Lucy's wrist and swung her around, pinging her back against his chest. Loke was about to attack but froze, knowing he'd hit Lucy instead of Laxus.

"Remind you of last night?" Laxus whispered seductively in her ear. Lucy grunted, kicking his shin and swinging her sword around. Laxus laughed as Lucy jumped beside Loke, catching her breath back.

"Loke go back," Lucy ordered, and he obeyed.

"Lucy... the things we can accomplish if we're together," Laxus continued laughed. Lucy grimaced.

"You disgust me."

"Sweetheart, sex is natural. If it disgusts you to sleep with me, perhaps you're into something like your blue haired best friend... what's her name... Levy?" the corner's of his mouth curled up. Lucy made a mocking vomiting sound.

"What's with this sudden character? I thought you were the good guy?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Let's just put it this way. Yes, I'm a good guy. I love my grandfather and I respect all guild members. However, I've always horsed around," he explained to her, playing with a ball of lightning in his hand, bouncing it up and down. "Understand this. I am a man with desires. You've always being good looking but never the right character. You were always too nice and too sweet," he shrugged, rolling back on his heels, continuing to bounce the ball in his hand. "I like this new Lucy. Angry, sexy, passionate..."

"Stop messing with me," Lucy spat.

"Hey, I'm a man of desires," he told her, glaring a little. "What's wrong with desiring you?"

"Here I come," Lucy was done with his crap. She swung the sword angrily at him, punching and weaving it around, letting out a battle cry. Lucy was bouncing around like a feather, spinning at Laxus from all angles, her sword being used in different ways. Sometimes she'd attack, other times defended. Then she would even it by pushing the sword into the ground and using the handle to support some enhanced kicks and flips. Laxus was defending with ease, keeping up with Lucy's flexibility. He was having the time of his life.

Gajeel had also returned from the battle with Erza, watching the match intently.

"They're fighting ability is on par," Gray gasped.

"This is incredible," Evergreen murmured in agreement.

"Fuck," Lucy cursed when she didn't manage to dodge one of Laxus's kicks and fell on her back to the ground. Her sword disappeared going back to the spirit world. Lucy's chest heaved in and out, trying to catch her breath and stop the painful throbbing she felt in her face from the powerful kick. Laxus put his hands in his pockets, smirking.

"It's okay to loose princess. Heck you cut me and bruised me plenty, I say that's impressive already," he muttered. "Just give up now and I'll take it easy on you when we're alone together."

"SHUT UP!" Lucy growled, getting slowly up. Laxus watched in surprise as she grunted and moaned up onto her feet. She grabbed her cloak and tore it off, letting the wind take it away as it pleased.

"You don't have much magical power left," Laxus pointed out. "It's the biggest flaw of being a celestial mage."

Lucy gave him wicked grin. She closed her eyes, straightening her body up and looked to sky. Suddenly, there was a bright white light forming around Lucy, blinding Laxus's vision. Layers and layers of yellow magical circles formed on top of her, dozens upon dozens as if they reached right up to the heavens. He tried to see what the mage was up to but couldn't keep his eyes on her, the light was that blinding. When the light disappeared, Lucy was gone again. Laxus's eyes darted everywhere, trying to spot her.

"You loose," she whispered from behind.

 _Again?_

Laxus wasn't prepared for the attack from Lucy. She had kicked him in the face, sending him stumbling back.

"Scutum!" Lucy screamed, summoning the sword back to her side. "Let's end this," she gritted through her teeth, and jumped in the air, the sword swirling.

" _Grant me the power to wield thy shield..._ " Laxus stared at the dark figure above him. He sensed her magical energy had returned completely back to normal. How in the world was that possible? Was that what that bright light was? Some sort of recharge spell? " _Give me aid from thy neighbors..."_ Lucy continued the chant in mid air. " _Aquila, Sagittarius, Serpens and Cauda! Exitium_!" Lucy swung down the sword, landing it directly over Laxus. A huge explosion occured with fire and smoke filling up the air.

"What was that?!" Natsu yelled.

"Did you see that?" Pantherlily gasped.

The smoke slowly settled and sand fell down to the ground. Lucy was using the sword as support, unable to stand up without it's aid. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air like she was under water for a very long time. Her sword disappeared, unable to keep it's gate open. Lucy feel to her knees, wheezing and coughing for air.

Laxus lay on the ground, flat on his back looking up at the sky.

"What... was that?" he managed to say. Lucy was unable to reply for a while as she too lay down on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"Exitium... a massive destruction spell..." Lucy gasped.

"You were trying... to... kill me?" Laxus managed to say it, despite being out of breath and in horrible pain himself. His clothes were torn and his bruises were visible all over his body.

"Just a little," Lucy giggled but her laughter turned into severe coughing. Finally she stopped, able to catch her breathe and lay down on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"So... a draw," Lucy spoke. The others from the beach we're probably on their way.

"Yeah... a draw," Laxus said, watching as some black birds flew over head. "That means I buy you an apartment... and have sex in it with you," he smirked, looking at her face. She was lying only a meter and a bit away from him. Lucy laughed. It was a genuine laugh that Laxus had never heard before from her. Laxus smiled, watching as the girl began tearing up a little.

"How about we call a truce," she suggested. She looked at him stretching out her hand to him, still lying down on the ground. "How about we just call each other friends?" Lucy suggested.

Laxus stared bewildered into the eyes of the celestial mage. The shining glowing hint in her eyes... that was Lucy. The Lucy he recognized from before seven months ago. Kind, sweet, friendly... and brave. That's right. Lucy didn't change. It was her bravery and courage that changed. She became more daring and powerful in ways he only wished to find out.

Laxus took hold her hand, and with a lazy shake, he grunted "friends."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh man the amount of reviews I've been reading! Thank you so much guys! The more I read them the more I want to continue this story. I'm trying to update at least once a day but I can't promise a lot. I'm on holidays for the next month so I'll be going to events and stuff but I'll do my best.**

 **I re-read over my first chapter and face - palmed myself with the amount of mistakes I made. I'm usually a grammar Nazi but I had missed so many things so I'm so sorry about that!**

 **Gomen~**

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Facing Death**

Two parties in a row... Lucy sighed. There was a huge banner back inside the guild written, 'Congratulations Lucy, Gajeel and Natsu!' Everyone from the guest guilds were there along with the Fairy Tail members themselves. This party was a little more formal, girls wearing long maxi dresses. Lucy wore one of her pink dresses from her past, read roses all over the dress. Levy wore a simple white dress, her hair tied up in a bun. The two girls were going from every chocolate fountain to mini burgers to ice - cream fudges.

"This is so good," Levy squealed, biting into the cheese and grape stick.

"You bet," Lucy agreed, swallowing her chocolate covered strawberry. Suddenly Erza appeared out of nowhere.

"Congratulations Lucy on becoming S - Class," Erza smiled.

"EEEEEEEEK!" both Lucy and Levy jumped in fright. Erza had appeared out of no where from behind, scaring the living dales out of them.

"What the hell Erza?!" Lucy gasped.

"You scared me," Levy complained.

"An S - Class should always be on her toes and prepared for anything to come their way," Erza smiled, peeking over Lucy's shoulder.

"Then why scare me?" Levy grimaced.

"Is that strawberry cake?" And with that, Erza disappeared.

"My heart," Levy placed her hand on her chest.

"Tell me about it... Erza demanded I fight her tomorrow," Lucy groaned, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Serious?" Levy raised her eyebrow.

"I'm going to die," Lucy jokingly whimpered.

"You kidding me? You defeated Laxus, you can defeat anyone," Levy pointed out. Lucy sighed.

"I doubt that... Laxus didn't go all second origin with me so I got lucky I defeated him before he got the chance," Lucy explained.

"Exactly, no one's been able to do that!" Levy said. "You've gotten so powerful... and you swung that sword around like you were Titania," Levy continued. Lucy didn't like the compliments from everyone about her power. They pushed the issue and topic of what happened when Lucy was in the mountains and she didn't want to discuss it. This party was something she wasn't enjoying much until the food part.

"Hey Lucy," Cana came up to her, a grin on her face.

"Hey Cana," Lucy and Levy waved.

"So, you going to show us a sex demonstration again?" Cana seemed hopeful.

"Nah," Lucy pretended to be cool about it but truthfully she was embarrassed. That tango she danced with Laxus was going to haunt her for the rest of her guild days.

"Disappointing," Cana sighed, slushing down on a bottle of beer. "It's not an open bar again too..." she continued to complain. A certain man caught her eye, standing by a pilliar, eyeing everyone like suspects. Lucy made her way to the tall man. Gildarts looked upon Lucy as she approached him.

"Hey Gildarts," Lucy smiled.

"Nice dress," he commented, a little too expresionless. Lucy ignored it.

"I came over to say sorry, about my behaviour on the ship. It was uncalled for," Lucy explained shyly. Gildarts raised an eyebrow.

"You must be exhausted," he finally said.

"Excuse me?" Lucy frowned.

"Your anger fuels your magic power, doesn't it?" Gildarts asked. Lucy felt like an electrical current passed through her in that instance. "You've learned how to channel your anger through your magic," he explained. "Now you're all nice and normal, because you've exhausted your magical energy."

"How...W-why..."

"Don't worry about it Lucy," Gildarts waved his hand dismissively. "I know many mages who have learned that art and it's okay," he told her. Gildarts smiled, crossing his arms and looking down at the tiny mage before him. "Just make sure that anger doesn't take over who you truly are," he added quickly.

Lucy smiled politely. "Thanks Gildarts. I better be going," she gave him in awkward wave and walked away. Lucy watched as couples began dancing about the dance floor. Lucy smiled widely as she spotted Erza and the Jellal (his face covered as Mystogan) dancing in smooth circles. They looked so cute as a couple.

"May I have this dance?" Gray playfully appeared out of no where, mockingly bending down, asking for her hand. It earned him a giggle and yes. Gray pulled Lucy to the dance floor and began dancing around.

"Gray this is surprising coming from you," Lucy couldn't help but smile widely as the swirled around exasperatingly.

"Once I have a bit of drink in me, you'll know I'm capable of many things," he gave her playful wink. "But bare in mind I can't dance with you for too long because of you know who," Gray whispered and Lucy tried to hold back laughter. After seven months, Juvia still continued to call Lucy her love rival and this dance was sure to piss her off.

"Sorry you didn't make it S - Class, Gray," Lucy felt bad for her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'm more pissed off I lost to the likes of Natsu," Gray explained. "I have to say I was impressed today with your fight against Laxus and Sting," Gray said as he twirled Lucy around.

"Gray, please don't start," Lucy grimaced. Gray frowned but didn't push the issue any further.

"How's your stomach?" he changed the subject.

"Oh that," Lucy chuckled. One of Laxus's punches had severely hurt Lucy in the stomach, a bruise with cracking lightning strikes coming out from it. "Wendy healed it for me but the scare will stay there," she explained.

"A reminder of how you became S - Class," Gray chuckled.

"Gray..."

"Yes?"

"Your clothes..."

"Gaaaah!" the ice mage jumped in the air and ran away, looking for his pants and shirt. Lucy just stood in the middle of the dance floor and laughed at her friend as he hopped form one person to the next, demanding clothes. Lucy felt a huge shadow fall upon her and spun around in surprise. Laxus took hold of her hand and without permission began dancing with her again.

"L-laxus," Lucy stuttered in surprise.

"Can I have this dance?"

"You're already dancing with me," Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Then it's not an issue," Lucy sighed in response to his comment.

"Fine, but no repeat of last night please," Lucy told him. Laxus gave her a throaty chuckle.

"But that was so much fun," he told her.

"It was embarrassing," she complained, swirling around. "And since when can you dance?"

"Is it that surprising that I can dance?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Kinda, yeah," Lucy shrugged, going back into his arms. Laxus gripped onto her waist. She looked up at Laxus's blue gray eyes, wondering what he was thinking about.

"You're not here to try and sleep with me, are you?" Lucy asked, giving him a little bit of a pissed off look.

"No, I'm here dancing with you because we're friends," he told her. "But if you want, we could be friends with benefits," he gave her a sleazy smile, pulling her waist closer to him.

"Eww," Lucy looked away from him. Laxus sighed and looked down at Lucy's short hair. It was beginning to grow out, the edges spiking out a little.

"I'm only messing with you," he said. "Truth be told, I wouldn't have slept with you even if you had lost. I just thought if you took the bet, it would have been funny to see your face the minute you'd loose," he shrugged. "I don't get a kick out of forcing a girl to sleep with me."

Lucy, with large shocked eyes, looked up at the man in front of her. He had a genuine smile and calm, welcoming eyes about him. He was being honest with her, something she hadn't noticed before.

"I would have made you buy the apartment."

Laxus threw his head back in laughter, and Lucy smiled at his response as they continued to swirl around. Lucy felt a heart-warming sensation as she cocked her head to the side and watched Laxus carefully. The strong structure of his jaw bones, his long thick eyebrows, his blond hair gelled back and the jagged scar of his right eye. Putting these features all together, Lucy began to understand why Laxus always ranked the hottest Fairy Tail wizard. His big muscled toned body, his height, handsome face and powerful magic made him an impress mage, and good looking one at that.

"What you staring at?" Laxus frowned, eyeing her cautiously.

"I was just thinking-"

"May I have this dance?" Asuka appeared, patting Laxus's leg. Lucy smiled as Laxus pulled away gently.

"Sure kid, she's all yours," Laxus ruffled Asuka's hair before walking off the dance floor. Lucy bent down to Asuka's level.

"You look so pretty in that dress Asuka," Lucy compliment the girl with a giant grin.

"Don't I? Mummy made it," she grinned, doing a small twirl as the pink dress flowed around.

"We look like twins, wearing pink, don't we?" Lucy grinned. Asuka nodded her head and clasped her hands together. "Why don't we show it off by dancing like crazy?" Lucy suggested.

"Alright!" and with that, Lucy lifted Asuka off her feet and began swirling around. Asuka squealed and laughed in the air, everyone's heads spinning to watch as the youngest Fairy Tail member was having the time of her life. Lucy was probably dancing off beat but she didn't care as long as she got the youngest Fairy Tail wizard to smile and laugh the whole time.

Suddenly, Lucy froze, holding Asuka protectively in her arms. Lucy felt the darkness fill the palace, covering everyone completely until there was nothing other than Asuka and Lucy herself.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Asuka whimpered, holding on to her tightly.

"Shhh," Lucy pushed Asuka's head into her chest, making sure she didn't look at the darkness. Lucy's heart was racing in panic, her eyes darting everywhere frantically. What in earthland was happening to her and Asuka?

Lucy felt a presence behind her and spun around. She found the outline figure of a tall woman. She had long white hair, tied back in a long braid. She wore armour, with a long black cloak that covered most of her body. She had a dull, unentertained expression about her.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded.

"Me?" the figure asked as if someone interrupted her from something important. "You're asking me?" she demanded, a little angrier.

"Who is it?" Asuka whispered.

"It's okay Asuka," Lucy whispered back, holding on to Asuka tightly. Lucy had her hand on her keys, ready to attack.

"Lucy Heartfilia," the woman spoke. She had a daunting, creepy tone in her voice, scaring Lucy to the core.

"What do you want?" Lucy gritted through her teeth, rubbing Asuka's back softly as she began to feel the child's terror.

"I want to _destroy_ you," she gave Lucy a sneer before moving her hand away from her cloak and casting a magic circle.

"No," Lucy gasped and spun around as the attack went straight for her. Lucy curled her body, protecting Asuka from the attack. Lucy shut her eyes, prepared to be struck by whatever hit her.

Suddenly the whole room returned. Gray and Juvia were standing close by. Erza and Jellal watched in bewilderment. Everyone stared at the scene as Lucy flashed back to where she was standing just a minute ago. Alzack and Bisca began running towards them as soon as they appeared. However, no one expected the following. An invisible magic struck Lucy from behind. Whatever it was, it had perceived her from her back, through her gut and right out. Asuka was left unharmed, but a spray of Lucy's blood landed on her cheek.

For a moment, no one moved. No one took a breath. Asuka fell to the ground, followed by Lucy right beside her.

Asuka let out a piercing scream.

"ASUKA!" Bisca dived for her child picking her up and hiding her face in her chest protectively.

"Get her away," Alzack ordered, helping Bisca hide the view away from their child.

"LUCY!" Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza and Wendy fell to their knees as the motionless body of Lucy lay on the ground. Her eyes were becoming lifeless and dull in seconds. Mira covered her lips, holding back a terrifying scream. Gildarts, alarmed and shocked, stayed unmoving, trying to sense an external presence. Who had attacked Lucy? And how did she disappear in the first place?

"What happened?" Gajeel demanded.

"I dunno... she was dancing with Asuka and then..." Juvia mumbled.

"She disappeared for like a minute!" Levy exclaimed, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Wendy, save her!" Gray shouted. Erza rolled Lucy onto her back, placing her head onto her lap. Blood poured from her stomach, staining the knees of her friends that knelt down beside her. The sight of blood was terrifying Wendy to the core. Wendy was working her magic immediately but her face was filled with horror. She never had to heal someone this... this... far gone.

"I-I can't..." Wendy whimpered.

"KEEP TRYING!" Natsu screamed at her.

"Lucy, sweetheart," Erza pulled a few strands of her hair away from her face. "Hey there, look at me," Erza's voice was kind and low, something rare for her. Perhaps the panic and terror of the situation caused her to behave unusually. "I want you to stay awake and look at me," she ordered her friend, holding her neck up for support.

"Lucy," Natsu leaned over her face. His face was the one she had seen before. The same face he had when future Lucy died.

Lucy was unable to do any of the things her friends had begged. Stay awake, keep your eyes open, say something... all of those tasks were impossible to Lucy. The last face she saw before she faded into nothingness was that of Laxus, as he bent down to her. That was it. The same, familiar darkness enveloped around her once more, surrounding and crawling into her core.

Lucy felt cold.

Alone.

Dying.

Her life was ending just like that.

No satisfying explanation or good reason behind her death. Was that it? Was this the end of her life?

Lucy recalled something during her training.

 _Take a deep breath and hold it. While holding your breath I want you to picture yourself standing firmly on the ground. Then, let go and envision yourself floating._

Capricorn?

Lucy spun around but found Gray instead.

 _Dammit Lucy, don't you cry!_

"Gray!" Lucy tried to reach out for him but couldn't do anything to grasp him when he disappeared. Again a flash of light from behind caused Lucy to turn around.

Erza was standing, her hands by her side and grim look on her face.

 _Lucy, please don't do this._

"Erza, come back!" Lucy tried running to her but of course, like before, she disappeared. Lucy had a feeling what she'd be seeing next. She didn't even look behind her, knowing who it was going to be and what was going to be said.

 _I love you so much and I never wanted to do this to you._

Lucy refused to look back as tears began to form in her eyes.

 _You'll always be my best friend..._

"Stop."

 _My partner..._

"Don't."

 _And the first true member of Team Natsu._

"Shut up."

 _You'll always be the damsel in distress where I always attempt to save the day... and make everything worse._

"Go away."

 _Please don't cry over me anymore. I don't want to hurt you like this._

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed spinning around. Whoever was standing there a moment ago wasn't there any longer.

Lucy stayed in the darkness, alone and helpless. Was this death? Staying like this, floating in the air with nothing to hold onto? Suddenly a bright white light appeared ahead of her, approaching her in high speed. Lucy grimaced as the light reached her, blinding her completely. Was she finally dead? Is this finally the end she had been waiting for?

"Lucy!" a few gasped voices spoke. Lucy opened her eyes slowly. The bright light and horrible body pain caused her to wince and groan. She looked around, expecting the darkness but that was not the case. She saw faces of her family and friends. Happy with a smile on his face, Natsu and Lisanna bending over him. Juvia peeked over Gray's shoulder and Jellal had his arm over Erza's shoulders. Master and Mirajane sat on the beside side, hope filling their eyes. Laxus towered over everyone, looking down at Lucy. Wendy and Charle were the closest to her, delightful smiles spreading on their face. Levy, Gajeel and Lily jumped up at the sight of Lucy while Cana stopped drinking her booze for that instance.

"I'm finally dead... aren't I?" Lucy asked, her voice hoarse. A few laughs spread through the crowd.

"You ain't that lucky, Luce!" Natsu bellowed happily.

"You're not getting away that easily from us," Erza cheered on.

"Lucy how are you feeling?" Master asked, approaching her slowly. Lucy lifted her upper body up, groaning at the immense pain she felt in her stomach.

"I'm definitely not dead if I feel this much pain," Lucy moaned.

"I'm sorry," Wendy bowed apologetically.

"Seriously child, you saved her life," Charle groaned. Lucy looked at everyone faces, happiness and relief reflecting in all of them.

"Everyone..." Lucy croaked. "I thought I was going to..." Lucy couldn't finished the sentence.

"But you didn't," Levy jumped onto the foot of the bed. "Now you're safe and alive with us," she took her best friends hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Wait," Lucy gasped. "Asuka!"

"She's alright," Master was the one who spoke. "You managed to protect her Lucy, don't worry."

"But..."

"She just got scared," Erza tried to comfort Lucy. "She'll be okay."

Some of the mages looked down at ground. Perhaps Asuka wouldn't be okay. Many mages themselves never witnessed something like this before.

"Alright alright will everyone leave already!" Porlyusica hissed from the corner of the room. "The injury required a lot of healing and Lucy needs to preserve her energy so get out!" she yelled. Levy gave Lucy another squeeze.

"I'll be back tomorrow with some books," she winked at me before running off. Everyone walked out one by one until only Porlyusica, Gajeel, Master and Laxus stayed behind.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Lucy chuckled nervously.

"You tell me," Master's face was narrow and clearly pissed off.

"I honestly don't know what that was," Lucy began. "I was dancing with Asuka... I remember after I had danced with Laxus," she threw a quick glance in the direction of the mage. "And then suddenly everything went dark. A saw someone in the darkness and... she attacked."

"She attacked?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"She had long hair, a cloak and armour. I didn't recognize her, nor her magic. It was so fast... I just had enough time to save..." Lucy couldn't finish the sentence. Master looked at her with an expression of pity.

"She knew my name," Lucy remembered. "My full name... and said she wanted to destroy me."

"Gajeel smelled something off the minute before it happened," Makarov added. "Laxus and Natsu didn't smell anything but they were the furthest away from you."

"The smell is still on you," Gajeel continued. "It's latched onto you in some sort of way," he explained.

"What?" Lucy couldn't believe this.

"We'll figure out what this is that's trying to hurt you Lucy. For now, we have Gajeel and Laxus taking shifts minding you here in the infirmary," Master told her. "As soon as they smell the scent they're instructed to grab you and run away from it," he told her. Lucy was unable to reply.

"We'll figure out what's happening, Bunny Girl," Gajeel gave her his signature smirk.

"Thanks guys," Lucy managed to whisper. Master nodded his head and with that, walked out with Gajeel and Porlyusica. Laxus stayed behind, his arms folded across his chest. As the door shut behind them, there was an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you..." Lucy said, looking down at the bed covers.

"Whatever," Laxus shrugged, taking a stool and sitting down on it. "Not like I got anything better to do anyway," he told her.

"Levy and Wendy's eyes..." Lucy said. Laxus watched as the celestial mage gripped onto the blanket. "They were so red and-"

"You came close to dying," Laxus said quickly, interrupting Lucy's train of thought. "Wendy wasn't able to heal you immediately. Everyone was worried."

"What happened?" Lucy asked, but honestly didn't want to find out. Laxus noted this and decided to stay quiet, unanswering her question. "How come you're here?" Lucy asked after a minute.

"Gajeel described the smell to me. If it returns, I'll be able to sniff it out," he explained. Lucy looked up at him in surprise. "Dragon slayer, remember?" he pointed the thumb to himself.

"Right," Lucy smiled a little. She lay back down on her pillow, her back to Laxus. He watched her carefully, as her breathing slowed down. Her eyes closed, attempting to hold back the tears. The pain was lingering on much longer than she had hoped but she was too exhausted. She was beginning to fall asleep. The exams followed by a party and then the attack... Lucy's body was weak both physically and magically, completely exhausted. As well as that, all of the anger Lucy had about her had completely dispelled.

 _So her anger is linked to her magic now..._ Laxus realized as he was staring at ground, deep in thought.

Laxus heard Lucy groan. He snapped his head up but she remained the same, in her bed, her feet a little curled up. The blanket had begun to fall onto the floor. Laxus sighed and heaved himself off the stool. He bent down to pick the blanket up and placed it gently over her body again, covering up her shoulders. He sat on the opposite bed, now looking at her face.

She looked so cute when she was sleeping. If you took a detailed look at her face you could see past scars and some recent bruises on it. Laxus couldn't help but smile at himself at the thought of Lucy fighting. She had become such a powerful mage now, strong enough to almost defeat him. He'd never say it but he did go easy on her. That was his first mistake, underestimating her.

Lucy Heartfilia, born a heiress, practically a princess. Now, all she was and had... was Fairy Tail.

"Sleep tight, princess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews people! God they are amazing! Thank you so much!**

 **This chapter has some Laxus x Lucy moments but please keep in mind they aren't romantic. I just want them getting to know each other a little so don't have your hopes up too high.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Danger Alert**

When Lucy woke up it was already the following day. It was probably around noon judging by the direction of the light from the window. Lucy blinked her eyes open and looked around for a human body or some other humanly presence. Gajeel was spread across the bed from across her, lying on his back and reading a book.

Gajeel reading a book... this is a dream...

"Oi," he greeted the blonde girl once she had awoken.

"Gajeel," she grunted, raising her head up.

"Good afternoon, Lucy!" Levy popped out from behind Gajeel. Were they two...?

"Gajeel reading a book?" Lucy eyed suspiciously.

"I got past the first chapter," he gave her a thumbs up.

"That's his personal best," Lily smirked.

"Shut up, stupid cat!"

Lucy laughed at the trio as she leaned against the pillows, sitting straight up.

"Are you feeling better, Lucy?" Levy asked, climbing over Gajeel awkwardly and sitting herself down beside Lucy. Lucy looked up to Levy for a moment, peering into her eyes. Lucy grabbed her by shoulders, pinning Levy into her arms.

"I'm ok," she whispered into her ear during the embrace.

"Lucy!" Levy laughed, hugging her friend back in response.

"Tch, girls are weird," Gajeel groaned.

"SHUT UP!" both Levy and Lucy cursed at the metal head at the exact moment, making Gajeel fall off the bed in shock.

"You should see the books I brought you," Levy began piling stacks of books. "This is one here is the one I recommend you read first, it's so thrilling," she grinned. Lucy smiled at her enthusiastic best friend. They read together and compared thoughts and opinions all day. Mira brought sandwiches for them and they played cards with Gajeel but they had a tough time explaining to him they weren't edible.

The door opened and Laxus walked in.

"It's nightfall, you can take your leave," he said in a deep voice. If Lucy hadn't known any better it sounded like he was angry at Gajeel.

"But I wanna stay!" Levy whimpered.

"Let's go, Shrimp," Gajeel grabbed Levy by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Lucy watched as Levy tried punching Gajeel's back and scream his name but it didn't work.

"What a noisy couple," Laxus grunted, sitting down on the bed.

"They're so cute together," Lucy smiled widely.

"You think so?"

"Mmhhhmm, the sooner they admit they like each other, the better for everyone," Lucy smiled. Laxus smirked as he watched Lucy talk about how she'd help Levy with her wedding plans and plan their honeymoon. She sure was girly despite her new found magical power.

"What do you think, Laxus?"

"I'm not into that sort of stuff," he huffed.

"That's probably true, sorry," Lucy apologized shyly.

 _Great, now you've upset her._

"I just mean... I really don't care about other people like that," he explained, a little flustered.

"That's ok, I understand," Lucy smiled.

"Do you want to sleep? I can turn off the light," Laxus suggested, ready to get up.

"No it's okay, I'm not sleepy," Lucy replied, waving her hand dismissively. Laxus relaxed back on the bed, watching Lucy put away the cards. Lucy's hands weren't as soft as they should be. The recent training in sword fighting caused her fingers and palms to toughen up. Laxus couldn't help but smile. He really enjoyed the idea of Lucy being a princess warrior mage thing. It suited her perfectly.

"Lucy..." Laxus regretted calling her name because he fretted over the question he was about to ask, but decided he'd go for it anyway. "I know you had quiet wealthy parents, and yet you struggle with rent all the time..." he said, hoping she understood where he was going with the question.

"I left my father to pursue this life," Lucy simply stated. Laxus frowned in confusion, waiting for her to elaborate. "I never wanted to be heiress. I was raised to be a wife from the moment I was born. Learned to dance, do horse back riding, look pretty and manage household economics... I didn't want that," she said again, looking down at the card deck in her hand. "After the attack on Fairy Tail from Phantom Lord, I returned to my father wanting to know why he had sent them. Turns out he had found me a husband he wanted me to marry," she looked away, making sure Laxus couldn't see her face. He suddenly felt a weight on his chest at the thought of Lucy marrying some stranger. He truly felt sorry for her.

"And then you returned," Laxus continued the story for her.

Lucy nodded her head. "After the seven years though, I learned my father had died."

"How about your mom?"

"She died when I was very young," Lucy almost spoke in a whisper. "She... she taught me celestial magic," she stated finally, getting the courage to look up at Laxus. "She was very beautiful," she smiled with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure you inherited her looks," he said,

"Laxus complementing me... that's rare," Lucy joked.

"Anything to get in your pants," he smirked.

"Laxus!"

They spent some time talking to each other during the early hours of the night. Laxus would tease her every now and then and Lucy would try and provoke him. Turned out he wasn't as hot headed as Natsu so it was difficult to piss him off. Eventually, Lucy had laid her head on the pillow during a story Laxus shared about his past with his grandfather. Slowly but surely Lucy began to fall asleep again. She had used up so much energy being entertained by friends all day, it didn't surprise Laxus when he heard a soft snore come from her.

Laxus didn't understand why he had shared stories with this girl. She never really interested him in the past, other than her looks, but now, he suddenly felt drawn to her. Perhaps it was her magical power, or simply her increase in confidence to speak with her. There were two girls who spoke to Laxus; either very timid and scared of his size and magical power, or over confident women who wanted him for his body, lusting over his looks. Lucy was neither. She was special.

Laxus propped the pillows up and leaned his head against them, resting. He closed his eyes, focusing his senses completely on smell. The hours drifted by until the darkness in the room began to ease up and allow the light from the sun inside.

Gajeel had opened the door slowly and walked inside.

"My shift," he grunted. Laxus pulled himself off the bed silently, only to notice Lucy waking up from the sound of Gajeel. She groaned, picking up her head up in confusion.

Laxus and Gajeel froze. The scent was coming back, the scent they were supposed to watch out for. The smell of death.

"What's going on?" Lucy looked at their expressions.

"Quick!" Gajeel yelled. Laxus didn't waste another second. He grabbed Lucy from the bed and into his arms, burying her face into his chest. Gajeel had opened the large window from the infirmary and Laxus ran towards it, his large body leaping through with ease. Lucy felt a sudden jerk while in his arms as he landed roughly on ground. Not waiting for another moment, Laxus began to bolt, running down a straight street in Magnolia. Gajeel was hot on their heels, right behind.

"Laxus," Lucy gasped as he took sharp turns through the street, with Gajeel right behind them.

"The smell is still getting stronger!" Gajeel yelled from behind. Laxus knew all too well that the smell was getting stronger. It was getting more powerful around Lucy, no matter how far he tried to run. Onlookers watched as a large blonde man ran through the streets, holding a bandage covered petite girl in his arms. Just at the moment he felt the smell completely take over, he stopped in his tracks. Darkness began to take over the scene, spreading through Magnolia until nothing was seen, just darkness. Laxus spun around, trying to find something in black space around him.

"It's happening again," Lucy whispered, still in the arms of the large man. Laxus's heart was racing. He didn't know what to do, only that he knew the woman in his arms was the target.

"Brought someone with you again this time," a creepy lingering voice spoke. Laxus turned around to face a woman in armour with long white hair.

"Who are you?" Laxus demanded.

"Me? I should be asking you," she pointed her finger at him. It was thin and curled, like an old witch. "I came here for Lucy Heartfilia," she hissed.

"Well I'm part of the baggage," Laxus grunted. He placed Lucy down on the ground. She was still a little weak to stand but used Laxus's shoulder to support herself as much as she could.

"Then you're part of the baggage I need to destroy," she was clearly pissed off.

"Tell me why you're after her," Laxus asked, standing a little in front of Lucy protectively. The woman let out a cackle, throwing her head back in amusement.

"Laxus," Lucy tried to pull him back, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's like you don't know..." she pretended to wipe away a tear from her face. "My name is Iratus, I'm an assassin." Lucy gulped heavily. What would an assassin want to do with her? "We're here to destroy the bloodline of Layla Heartfilia.

"My mother?" Lucy gasped. Unable to hold onto Laxus anymore, her feet crumbled onto the ground. Laxus stood directly in front of her, his hands prepared to attack with lightning. Lucy was barely able to keep her upper body up with her hands.

"What do you mean _we're_ here?" Laxus hissed. Iratus cocked her head to side, giving Laxus an insane look, licking her lips.

"There's more of us, and we're coming for her soon," she chuckled.

"Well you ain't gonna have her," Laxus growled and with a strike of lightning, he shot his magic towards her. However in that instance, they had returned back to Magnolia streets. His lightning disappeared and passing byers gasped as they appeared out of no where in the street. Gajeel ran to Lucy who was on the floor.

"I smelled that you were still right here," he told her, checking Lucy for any injuries. Laxus turned around to Lucy, who was being lifted by Gajeel into his arms.

"What happened?" Laxus asked.

"You were right in front of me and then when the smell completely took over you just vanished. I could still smell you though," Gajeel explained.

"Gajeel," Lucy moaned. Gajeel and Laxus looked down the bandage wrapped around her waist. Her wound had re-opened and blood was seeping through.

"Shit."

When they had her returned to Fairy Tail in a hurry, Wendy was quick to save the day as usual. Gajeel and Laxus reported everything to the master and Erza. They decided to keep quiet about it to the rest of the guild as to not cause too much panic.

"Gajeel, I'm going to need you to go undercover again," Master finally spoke, after a very long thoughtful silence.

"Undercover?"

"Iratus is from a famous Assassins's Guild called Bad Blood. Their symbol us a drop of blood with a skull embed into it. They are considered a dark guild but with the specialty of assassination," he grunted. "Lucy is in danger if a whole guild is after her, and especially if mages like Iratus are after her."

"You know who Iratus is?" Laxus asked.

"Yes... his magic is... terrifying," he said, looking down to the ground.

" _He_? Sorry but the thing I saw was-"

"Looked like a woman, but it's actually a man," Makarov interrupted his grandson. "His magic is Isolation. Think of it this way. We know realms exist around us. Erza uses a realm of her own to re-equip. We know of the celestial world. Iratus can control the realm of darkness. He isolates his victims and kills them. This makes him the perfect assassin."

"More assassins are on the way, that's what he said," Laxus reminded.

"Yes, and all we know is that the bloodline of Layla must be destroyed," Gajeel added.

"I need you to find out why," Master spoke to Gajeel. "Take Pantherlily. We need to find out why they are targeting Lucy."

"She's not strong enough to protect herself if she get's attacked," Erza said. Master looked up. "A dragon slayer or an S - Class mage must always be by her side until she gets better. She's too weak to fight in her condition," Master grunted. "Tell Natsu and Wendy about this," he told Erza. Erza nodded her head and left the office.

"Gajeel, be careful," Master told him.

"Geehee," he smirked and walked out of the door, following Erza.

"Could this have something to do with Lucy's new power?" Laxus asked.

"Lucy didn't receive a new power, she simply enhanced it so I doubt this has something to do with Lucy specifically. In your spare time, try and get Lucy talking about her mother. See if she can remember anything at all that could be useful," Master ordered his grandson. Laxus nodded his head in understanding.

Lucy was lying in her bed, barely conscious. Her wound had reopened when it only started to heal. Porlyusica and Wendy saved her life again. Wendy stayed behind with Mirajane, hanging around with her.

"You guys should go," Lucy moaned, unable to speak in her proper tone from the pain.

"Master's orders," Mira said with a delightful smile on her face. "We need to protect you from the assassins, especially whilst you're so weak."

"I hate being like this," Lucy muttered.

 _Finally I become all powerful and I still am targeted by random guilds. What the hell?!_

"Lucy, this isn't your fault," Wendy said, sitting down beside her. "How could you have known about any of this?"

"I just... don't understand..."

Suddenly the door opened wide and Laxus walked in, a firm look on his face.

"Wendy, take a break," he said in his cold toned voice.

"Yes," Wendy jumped off the bed and walked briskly past Laxus, giving Lucy a little wave before she vanished.

"Kinana needs a hand with lunch hour," Laxus said to Mirajane. She pushed herself off the wall, making her way out of the room.

"Should I call Erza in?" Mira asked.

"It's fine," Laxus grunted, and Mira walked away silently.

"Laxus," Lucy whispered, looking at his stance. Was he angry? Was he pissed off she had placed him in danger. As the door shut behind Mira, he looked down at Lucy.

"So you understand now that an assassin's guild is after you because of your mother," Laxus simply said, his hands firmly crossing over his chest. Lucy didn't say anything in response but simply nodded her head in agreement. "Do you know any possible reason why they'd want to destroy your mother's bloodline?" Laxus asked. His voice had an leery calm about it.

"I'm sorry Laxus, I don't have many memories of my mother," she shrugged. "I honestly don't know why'd they'd target her bloodline."

"How did your mother die?" Laxus regretted the question immediately. He was used to being so straight forward but this question was delicate. He could see the hurt on Lucy's face before she looked down at her palms. He kicked himself mentally for being such an immense idiot.

"She was ill for a long time before she passed away," Lucy said simply. "She wasn't assassinated."

Laxus made his way to the opposite bed and sat down, still looking at Lucy's face.

"I'm sorry it came out like that, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Lucy replied without allowing him to finish. They sat in silence for a little while, letting the atmosphere about them settle into nothing but pure silence. It wasn't even necessarily awkward, just a peaceful calm.

"Laxus."

"Mmm."

"When can I go home?" Lucy asked. Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"Not until you're able to protect yourself," he told her, a little harshly perhaps.

"I'm almost pretty healed up. With Wendy giving me treatment I could go back home tomorrow."

"No."

"What are you, my father?" a vein popped out from her forehead.

"No, just your friend," he shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning against the bed pillows. "...with benefits." Another vein popped out on Lucy's forehead.

"You really enjoy ruining nice friendly moments, don't you?" Lucy hissed at him, earning her a throaty chuckle from him. It was amusing to play around with her like this.

Lucy looked at Laxus for a while. He was almost twice her height, and lets not forget how many times her body mass could fit into his. He looked as if he were at peace, though she knew he was concentrating in case the smell returned.

"Laxus, can you hear and smell better than normal humans?" Lucy asked. He opened one eye, eyeing her cautiously.

"All my senses are enhanced in comparison to humans," he said, closing his eye again. "I can see just like an eagle can," he added.

"That's incredible."

"How come you don't know this? You'd think Natsu would tell you," Laxus grunted. Lucy chuckled sadly.

"No, Natsu and I don't talk very much..."

At this, Laxus opened his eyes widely. Before in the past, anytime Lucy was at the guild she always smelled like Natsu. However, right before she left, there wasn't even an ounce of the smokey woody smell from her. Was that the reason she left? Natsu and Lisanna had told everyone about their relationship and just straight after, Lucy left to train for seven months. Is that the fuel that caused her absence? The stupid dragon slayer had left behind this girl for Lisanna?

"His loss," Laxus muttered. Lucy smiled a little at Laxus, pleasantly surprised by his words.

The next few days were quiet. Wendy, Natsu and Laxus took shifts guarding Lucy. Levy, Gray and Happy would occasionally come in to entertain the stellar mage. Wendy healed Lucy every day until she was completely recovered. The minute that happened, Lucy had hopped out of bed and was changing into her clothes provided from Vigro.

"Lucy," Wendy chuckled sheepishly.

"I can't wait to go home, take a shower, and go on jobs," she began murmuring, ignoring Wendy's worried voice. As Lucy pulled her t - shirt down, she stopped to look at a wound on the other side of stomach. The bruise had gone but the lightning scars stretching across her skin were still there.

"Is there anything you can do about this?" Lucy asked pointing to the wound Laxus had left on her.

"Sorry Lucy. I tried. The tissue healed so their's nothing to actually heal... it's just a scar," she shrugged.

"I can never wear belly tops," Lucy muttered, putting on a pair of shorts.

"I think it looks hot," Cana said with a broad grin on her face. "It's like a sexy scar."

"It's only noon Cana and you're already drunk?" Lucy sighed in disappointment.

"Perfect, I get told off about my drinking by a pole dancer," Cana grunted.

"It was tango, there was no pole involved and when will you learn to let it go?!" Lucy yelled. "Whatever, I'm going."

And with that, Lucy had marched out the door.

"I should warn you-" Wendy was saying something but Lucy was raging too much to listen to any of it. She took the stairs two at a time until she was out the guild doors... with Laxus.

"Bye Laxus," Lucy waved happily and walked down the street. She soon heard his footsteps following right behind her. Lucy stopped to turn around and face the giant.

"Eh, you going this way too?" Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Whatever way you're going," he shrugged coolly.

"No fucking way!" Lucy cursed. Laxus was a little shocked to hear her swear for the first time. "You're not following me home," Lucy ordered him and spun around on her heels, marching away. Laxus was directly behind her, easily keeping up with her pace.

"Asshole," Lucy muttered and stopped again in her tracks. "Laxus, let me go home alone."

"No."

"Why not?" Lucy whined, pouting her lips. Laxus smirked at how cute she was when she was desperate. "I promise I'll be safe and totally fight anything if it comes my way!"

"No."

"Please please please pretty please please..."

"No."

"Asshole."

"You give up too easily," he leaned down a little to her level.

"What? You want a favour from me?" Lucy asked leaning away from his gaze. "No," Lucy said, crossing her arms across her chest after she realized what he was hinting. Laxus threw his head back in amusing laughter.

"Then it leaves me no choice but to follow you," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Laxus!" Lucy begged. "I want to go home, take a shower and then go take a job or something," she moaned.

"I'll come with you."

"THAT'S THE FREAKIN' ISSUE HERE!" Lucy sighed after screaming at him. "Whatever," she grunted and walked on, Laxus following her again. She had come home to her apartment and let the dragon slayer in.

"There's no food so do what the hell you want," she told him in a cold tone as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Laxus sighed and dropped himself down on the couch. He was actually enjoying the new job his grandfather gave him, watching over Lucy. It was very amusing and entertaining in a strange way.

The only thing that was pissing Laxus off was the scent of a different dragon slayer. Natsu's smell was still stenching the apartment, especially her bed. Laxus frowned in confusion a little because he never got the impression that Natsu and Lucy were actually together in that way.

The shower turned on.

Perhaps he was over thinking this situation, but the idea actually angered him a little. Why was it pissing him off all out of a sudden? So what if Lucy slept with flame brain before, why did it irritate him so much?

She doesn't smell like she had a man before... that's right. Ever since they met to the point she returned, Lucy smelled untainted and unclaimed. So did Natsu sleep with her?

 _Perhaps that's exactly what he did... he just s_ lept _with her, literally._

Lucy was humming in the shower and Laxus heard it with ease, despite the door being locked and shower noises. Laxus closed his eyes and decided to focus his scent on Lucy. She was using strawberry shampoo and vanilla shower gel. The girl liked to smell like food. Laxus unconsciously licked his lips.

It must have been a while because after his thoughts were interrupted, Lucy walked out of the shower boldly, a towel wrapped around her thin body frame. She was using another towel to dry her hair as she walked around the room, grabbing underwear and clothes. Laxus stared bewildered at the confidence of the woman. Of course, her magical and physical energy returned to normal so she was back to being the usual Lucy... or the new Lucy... whichever.

"Whacha staring at?" Lucy asked as she looked in the mirror, looking at the pores on her face.

"It's a bold move coming out here in a towel," Laxus said with a sleezy smile. Lucy turned around to gave him a pathetic look.

"As if you could do anything about it," she grunted.

"Excuse me?" Laxus was getting pretty excited about the idea of a challenge.

"You take a step closer to me and I'll tell Erza and Mira you tried to rape me!" Lucy pointed her finger at him threateningly.

"Idiot, who'd want to rape you," he told her offensively.

"Asshole."

And with that, Lucy walked away into the bathroom to get changed. Laxus couldn't help but smile at himself. It had become fact. He liked Lucy.

As soon as she exited the bathroom, now wearing black shorts and a simple tee, she was making her way back out the door.

"Where are we going now?" Laxus asked, following behind her.

" _I_ am going back to the guild," she emphasized the 'I' to give him a hint. "And then _I_ will look for a job. I need to pay rent and stuff," she said with a shrug.

"Cool. Haven't done a job in a while myself," he said.

"You're not coming with me."

"Try stopping me."

"Laxus!" Lucy spun around to face him once they were already out in the streets. "Go away. I'm not helpless, I can protect myself and I'm not going to sleep with you!" she was almost shouting, causing a few people to walk by and give them an awkward gaze.

"This isn't something I'm doing to have fun," Laxus gritted through his teeth. "It's master's order to have a dragon slayer or S - Class mage with you at all times. Seeing as myself and Gajeel are both of the following, it's best one of us stick with you," he told her, getting a little pissed off.

"I don't need protection!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Stop being so stubborn! You're only going to get yourself hurt!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Forget it!"

Lucy was very angry and her blood was pulsing through her veins. She pulled her arm back and went for a diving punch into the face. Laxus merely took a step sideways and she began to fall forward. As if she weighed like a feather, he lifted her up by the waist and threw her over his back.

"LAXUS!" Lucy screamed, beating his back as hard as she could. He began making his way back to guild.

"Will ya shut up?" he complained, but this only made Lucy angrier. She began kicking her legs, trying to hurt his chest but there was nothing she could do to get him to budge.

"Alright, time to bring out the big guns," Lucy reached down to her side only to gasp.

 _My keys._

"Missing these?" Laxus jingled her keys in his other hand as he continued to walk nonchalantly through the town, everyone staring at the couple.

"Laxus, give me my keys back! Put me down! LAXUS!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Two updates in one day, what?! Yeah I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow so I decided to work on the chapters today. Hope you enjoy this chapter after finally, something is going on.**

 **Just like to leave a small note to the reviewers who have been inspiring me and writing lovely comments. I know this story isn't very original with the whole "Lucy becomes stronger blah blah" crap but sure look, I'm one of many.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Swear words and inappropriate language used in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Richard**

"Stupid... old pervert... son of a..." Lucy was muttering these swear and curse words under he breath as she stomped through the streets of Magnolia. Laxus was walking behind her, feeling amused by the reaction.

She had stormed into his grandfather's office demanding to go on a job alone but it was futile. They didn't even allow her to take an S - Class quest. The only one they approved for her was a mission to find information about a certain man.

"I cannot believe this!" Lucy screamed and suddenly stomped her foot to the ground. "The old man doesn't want to see me get hurt? Can't he see I'm already in pain from hanging around with you!" she darted a finger at Laxus.

"Chill, Blondie," he told her, walking past. "They pay isn't bad."

"30,000 jewels! My rent alone is 70,000 jewels! _And_ I have to split that 30,000 with you," Lucy gritted through her teeth, following Laxus.

"You know I could buy you an apartment if you want."

"Really?"

"Once you sleep with me."

"Laxus!"

"You're too loud, Princess," he moaned. Lucy sighed, feeling defeated. She trotted behind him, unable to muster any inspiration or curiosity for the job. The train ride itself only took about an hour, to which Lucy had her moment of revenge. Turned out Laxus had travel sickness too but seemed to remain composed the whole time as he listened to his Sound Pod. In the beginning Lucy would poke him in the face and belly and he'd get really irritated. Later she became bored and just ended up dozing off. During a small turn the train took, Lucy's head plopped onto Laxus shoulder. Startled, he looked down to the short - haired mage who was sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled to himself a little as he watched the beautiful stellar wizard fall asleep.

He enjoyed teasing her about sleeping with her, but truth be told, the more he mentioned it, the more he actually wanted to do it. There was this odd feeling he'd get every time she got angry, like a passion in his stomach wanting to pin her down and...

The train stopped and Lucy woke up.

"We're here?" she groggily asked.

"Let's go, Blondie," he said, standing up abruptly.

"Quit calling me Blondie... Blondie!"

Laxus ignored her and continued to walk out of the train. He made his way to the address of the request and finally reached a large beautiful home. It was no mansion but it was clear that a wealthy person lived inside.

Laxus knocked on the door. A maid opened it.

"We're here from Fairy Tail," he said in a deep, cool voice.

"Oh, come in," the maid smiled and let the two wizards in. She led the way into a large living room where a man in a suit was reading a book. He looked to be about fifty, gray hairs sticking out in random directions.

"Fairy Tail wizards, correct?" he asked. Laxus and Lucy nodded their heads in reply. "Please sit," he said and they followed his request in silence. "The job request I have is to get me information about a certain individual, Lord Richard Sawarr."

Lucy eyes opened wide at the name. Laxus noticed this, but decided he'd ask later.

"It's his 21st birthday tonight and I need you to attend the party and find out as much personal information about him."

"May I ask, why?" Lucy spoke, her voice cautious as ever. The man looked down at the floor.

"His father, Junelle Sawarr wants my daughter to marry him, so both of our companies can merge. It's something I can unlikely say no to. However, if the boy is a good person, it might just put my heart at rest."

"You don't need mages to do this job," Laxus said.

"No but... if he turns out to be a bad man, I want to you scare him enough so that he won't marry my daughter," he said. Lucy smiled a little. This man was so much more different than her father.

"We'll do it," Lucy smiled. The man looked up at her, relief flooding his face. Then he suddenly frowned and eyed Lucy a little...

"Layla..." he whispered, only enough for Laxus to hear.

"We should be going then," Lucy got up.

"Please stay safe," he sent them off. Lucy, with a wide grin on her face, was on her way to check them into a hotel. Laxus watched her suspiciously for a long time before he spoke.

"For the sake of the job, I have to ask," Laxus began.

"Hmmm?"

"Who is Lord Richard Sawarr?" he asked. He watched Lucy's expression cautiously. She stopped walking, biting her lower lip a little to stop it from quivering.

"His father, Duke... J.. Jun..."

"Junelle Sawarr," Laxus said it in her stead.

"He was the man who I was supposed to marry."

Laxus felt a small bit of rage built up inside of him.

"However in the end, he was the reason my father became bankrupt and lost the Heartfilia wealth."

Laxus eyes became dark. He didn't understand why he was suddenly getting angry over this but it was pissing him off to no end.

"Anyways, it's his son we're spying on," Lucy interrupted his darkened train of thought. "Let's get this job done," she cheered a little and continued to walk towards the hotel.

They had gotten changed into formal clothing. Lucy was getting changed in her bedroom while Laxus in his. He hated the idea of wearing a tux but the job needed to be done. He walked out of his room to knock softly on Lucy's door.

"You ready?" he asked. He heard her muffled voice that said 'just a sec'. He leaned his back against the wall, opposite the door, waiting for her. He guessed it was typical for women to take a while. It was the same with Evergreen during their own missions.

"Hello," Lucy emerged from the door. She was wearing a silver strapless dress that laced around her curvaceous body. The side of it had a long cut, trailing all the way up to her upper thigh. Her hair was braided up in a beautiful bun. She was holding a pair of long white gloves in her hand. Laxus wanted to say a lot of things to her. Like 'beautiful' or 'delicious' but felt like he didn't want to make her awkward.

"What's the gloves for?" he asked instead. Lucy smiled and held her palm up to show the pink Fairy Tail guild stamp on her hand. Laxus nodded, comprehending her logic and followed her out of the hotel.

They arrived at the palace a little late but that wasn't an issue. Lucy had given the entry man their invitation from their client and made their way inside. The palace was huge, twice as big as the mansion Lucy lived in. She looked around at the gold engravings, beautiful icons and limestone statues. Laxus was enjoying watching her look at all of these things.

"You'd think you'd be used to such wealth," Laxus muttered.

"Oh no this is even more extravagant than my home," she said. Laxus smiled a little on the inside as he followed her. So many ladies, bachelors, lords and dukes surrounded the place, drinking champagne, talking with guests or dancing.

"We should split up," Lucy said.

"Alright," he grunted, not liking the idea of leaving Lucy alone. He decided he'll always keep a looking eye out for her, despite the fact that they split ways. Lucy went on to speak to some guests and even spoke to maids and servants. They all had described the lord as loyal and kind, something his father wasn't. Perhaps it was true, but Lucy wasn't convinced. As she walked around the ballroom, a short pudgy man recognised Lucy.

"Ms. Heartfilia," he bellowed, gaining the attention of many.

"Duke... Swarrar," Lucy tried not to gasp.

"I'm so pleased to see you here. It's been a long time," he said with a smile on his face. "To think seven years ago we were to be wed," he gave her a sleazy ugly smile. "That position is always open if you wished, despite the death of your father. I always gave the impression that the reason I wanted to marry into the Heartfilia family was to fuse the two powers but in all honesty, your mothers beauty was the one that drove me to the decision," he had taken a few steps closer to Lucy. Lucy's heart raced in panic as many began to recognise her as Lucy Heartfilia.

"I-I..." Lucy stammered in surprise.

"What do you say? There's no Heartfilia wealth anymore but I can make you into a fine lady. All you have to do is say yes," he crept closer, an evil grin on his face.

"Duke-"

"I'm afraid she's taken."

Laxus took hold of Lucy's waist, and pulled her into his chest. He stood tall over the pudgy man, giving him a deathly glare. The girls from around the scene all moaned and gasped at how handsome Laxus was.

"And who might you be?" the Duke was clearly pissed.

"Lord Dreyar. I'm not from around here, I'm a guest here in Fiore," he told him. "I'm accompanying my fiance here."

Lucy looked up at Laxus. He was amazing at lying, it was incredible.

"Oh... sorry. Ms. Heartfilia and I have some history you see..."

"Doesn't interest me. Just know that she's _mine._ "

He gave the man one more glare before leading Lucy away, still holding onto her waist.

"Fucking cunt," Laxus muttered under his breath angrily. Lucy was alarmed at the words he'd used. She's never heard him swear, even during their bickering fights. His eyes were shut tight as if he was putting all his effort not to turn back and pummel the duke.

"Laxus," Lucy whispered as he had stopped by the buffet.

"He didn't do anything to you while I was gone?" he asked, looking down intently at Lucy. The gaze in his eyes caused her heart to skip a beat.

"No... if you didn't see anything happen, how did you come over?"

"I'm focusing on smell here Lucy," he said as if she should have known. "I smelled that you were panicking and that's when I turned my attention to you."

"Thanks Laxus," Lucy gave him a smile. "My _fiance_ ," she teased him playfully.

"Don't get used to it," he hissed softly, but smiled anyway. He actually liked the sound of the word when it was directed at him by Lucy herself.

"Did you find out anything about Richard?" Lucy asked as he let go of her waist.

"The people say he's intelligent, amazing at sports... nothing about his character," he shrugged.

"I talked to some of the servants and they seemed to really like him," Lucy added her bit of information. Laxus sighed.

"It's still not enough to convict him of being a good or a bad man," he shrugged. Lucy noted a man who was talking to some people close by. She quickly recognized him as Richard. At one point, he was much younger than she was but now, after her seven year disappearance, he was a year older. She walked away from Laxus and approached the man who was speaking to another gentleman.

"Lord Richard?" Lucy put on a posh accent. Laxus tried to hold back laughter.

"Yes?"

"May I be so bold and ask you to dance?" she said with a small beautiful smile on her face.

"Uh, sure," he awkwardly smiled back and led Lucy to the dance floor. Laxus leaned his back against a pillar and watched them dance. He smiled a little on the inside, remembering how he too had danced with Lucy.

"So, I heard there might be some wedding bells ringing your way," Lucy began the conversation as they swirled around. The man was handsome. He looked a little like Gray but with shorter black hair, gelled out of the way of his eyes.

"Yes, Ms. White," he nodded. "It's only a possibility, if her father agrees," he explained, holding onto Lucy's waist.

"She sure is beautiful," Lucy commented.

"I guess," he nervously smiled. Lucy honestly felt a genuine innocent vibe from the man. He did seem kind and sweet and gentle. There was no anger or hatred in his eyes, but she needed to be sure. Lucy leaned into his ear.

"Meet me on the balcony in ten minutes," she whispered in his ear. He blushed red as Lucy walked away from him and made her way slowly to Laxus. He had his usual grin about him.

"What's happening on the balcony in ten minutes?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Come with me," Lucy grabbed Laxus's hand and made her way up the large staircase and deeper into the castle. Finally, after a few turns, they reached a large white balcony, overlooking a huge immense garden filled with flowers, bushes and trees of all sorts.

"How did you not get lost in this place?" Laxus demanded.

"I need you to hide behind the curtains," Lucy told him, ignoring his question.

"What?" Laxus demanded.

"Look, I'm going to try and seduce him. If he falls for it, I need you to hop over and scare the living daylight out of him because he's a bad guy."

"That's your plan," Laxus groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Shut up, just do what I say," Lucy pushed the large man into the corner of the balcony behind the curtains.

"This is way too obvious!" he hissed but hid behind them anyway. Lucy leaned over the railing and looked out on the surrounding palace gardens. She blushed and smiled a little to herself as she began to remember a memory. She was much older than Richard, but when their parents would meet for business, she'd still play with him, treated him like her younger brother, protected him from large frogs. Lucy laughed a little at the memory. Now he was all grown up, and even older than her.

"Lucy?" a voice said from behind. Lucy spun around to face Richard, standing in the darkness.

"R-Richard," Lucy stuttered. "How did you know it was me?" she gasped.

"You haven't changed much," he said coolly, walking up to her. "And you are the spitting image of your mother," he added. Lucy smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I guess my face would be easily recognizable because of my mother," she shrugged.

"I thought you had died... you went missing for seven years..." he murmured, approaching Lucy so closely, his fingers traced over hand softly. Laxus clenched his fists. Richard hugged Lucy, embracing her into his arms. That's when Laxus pulled the curtain, about the beat the crap out of the Lord. Lucy saw him and waved her hands frantically, motioning him to push back.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Richard pulled away from her hug. He was about to turn around and face Laxus. Panicked, Lucy grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips into hers. It was a soft peck on the lips.

Laxus froze, bewildered and confused. _What the fuck?_

Before Laxus acted on instinct, Richard pulled away from the kiss.

"Lucy," he murmured, stepping away from her. "It's not that I..."

"Oh I understand..."

"I'm going to be a husband soon," he said. "I'm going to be marrying a woman I truly love so please understand..."

"Of course of course," Lucy nervously laughed.

"Besides you're like way older than me," he added jokingly.

"So mean!" Lucy playfully pouted.

"We should get back to the party," he took her hand and spun around. Lucy didn't get the chance to stop him. He stood, facing Laxus right before him.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Who are you?" Richard demanded to know, stepping back.

"Wouldn't you like to know, kid," Laxus was clearly pissed at the guy.

"Guards!" Richard called out, standing protectively over Lucy.

"No Richard," Lucy waved her hands frantically.

"Too late, Princess," Laxus sighed. He pushed past Richard and grabbed Lucy by the waist. He jumped on top of the railing, holding onto Lucy in his arms. Guards began running towards the balcony and Laxus made a jump for it.

"Laxus!" Lucy screamed as they jumped two stories down. This was like de javu for her all over again. He ran through the gardens with Lucy in his arms. Finally they were in the clear for a short time.

"Hold onto me Blondie," Laxus told her.

"You're holding onto me, idiot!" she shouted at him. Suddenly Lucy felt a large area of lightning surround her. What was he trying to do? Suddenly, with a large zapping sound, they had disappeared and reappeared at the Guild. They were at the back of Guild, where the swimming pool was.

"Did we just teleport?" Lucy felt a little dizzy.

"Something like that," he didn't bother explaining it to her. Laxus took a step back, Lucy still in his arms when suddenly he realized there was no ground behind him. There was only the swimming pool.

"Shit!" he cursed as his body fell back in the water.

"You idiot!" Lucy yelled before her body slammed in the water alongside with Laxus. Laxus and Lucy were completely immersed in the water, dragging their bodies back to the surface.

"Stop calling me an idiot!" he hissed once his head reached the surface of the warm pool water.

"I'll stop when you stop being an idiot!" Lucy retorted, her hair all falling out of place. She gave Laxus a pissed off spalsh. "Idiot!"

"That's it!" Laxus growled. He dived under water and after the splashing was over, he reappeared, grabbing Lucy by her waist and lifting her up from the water.

"Laxus!" Lucy gasped as he lifted her up from the water. His feet touched the surface of the pool because he was so tall. "I swear if you don't put me down I will call Aquarius and she'll kick your sorry ass."

With that, Laxus effortlessly took the hooked keys that were dangling from her hip.

"Try do something now," he had smug grin on his face. Lucy couldn't help but smile a little. Their bickering and fighting was pretty cute, especially because Laxus knew how to push her buttons. Laxus had lifted her up so high, her legs wrapping around his upper waist, almost his chest. Laxus's arms were placed right under Lucy's thighs, very close to her buttocks. Lucy's silver dress clinged tightly to her curvy muscled body. If Laxus looked directly ahead his face would be in Lucy's breasts. Instead, he was looking up straight into her beautiful brown eyes. Lucy placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his face, tracing over his jawline.

 _God he was gorgeous when he is wet..._

Laxus hadn't realized that their fun and games would end up to this moment. This lingering moment as Lucy cupped his face and bent her down to his. He could smell her sweet breath as it landed on his face before her lips ever even touched his. Finally, he closed his eyes as their lips touched. Lucy started the kiss off gentle, a tickling sensation vibrating through her whole body. She felt her toes curl and crushed her lips harder against his. His tongue slipped inside in a moment's opening and he dominated her.

Laxus's heart raced like crazy from their kiss. Questions like; is this a mistake? should I stop? What am I doing? all never came to mind during the kiss. All thoughts just disappeared away when all he could feel was her kiss. Her soft lips pulled away slightly, only to return even harsher then before, biting his lower lip seductively.

This woman was driving Laxus crazy, his instinctive body going crazy.

Lucy pulled away from the kiss finally to look into his dark blue eyes. She gazed into them as she saw the reflection of the stars from above in the heavens. Her beautiful magic was reflecting in his eyes... so dazzling and mesmerizing.

"Laxus..."


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter up. This one is the shortest but I think I left the chapter at a good moment. Anyways, love reading your reviews guys and as always, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - Falling for Laxus Dreyar**

Gajeel had returned the following day from gathering information about the assassin's guild. He explained to Lucy and the master everything he had overheard while sneaking into their base and some bars they had attended.

"Turns out they don't know exactly the bloodline they are after because it changes so often. They're specifically after the female side for some reason. They wouldn't speak about it a lot but so far here are the things I heard," Gajeel grunted. "They don't want Lucy just to die, they want her to bleed to death in a form of torture, some sort of ritual."

Lucy took an instinctive step back.

"I overhead something on the lines of this; _blood of the one magic must drain to the ground for eternity,_ " Gajeel finished his statement. Makarov looked over at Lucy. Lucy and Layla knew of the 'One Magic', believed to be the origin of magic itself. It was powerful, kind and formed from love. Hades and Makarov however, had knowledge linking to the fact that the 'One Magic' was linked to Zeref and to the darkness itself.

"They can't think that I'm linked to the 'One Magic'," Lucy said suddenly. There was fear in her eyes. Even Gajeel suddenly regretted saying anything in front of the stellar mage. "I don't want to die," her voice sounded weak and pained. Makarov frowned, unable to put her fear at rest.

"Why the hell do the assassin's guild want this?" Master asked Gajeel, his voice in a frantic state.

"Their master is sending out the orders. I believe this isn't something they got hired to do, it's a personal request from their master. I've never seen him or felt his presence."

"Alright, we're going to create a plan. We have to put Lucy into hiding, have someone go with her to protect her, even us Fairy Tail can't know where she's hiding... I'll send Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe and-"

"No."

Gajeel and Makarov looked back at Lucy in alarm.

"Lucy, you're in danger..." the master spoke in a gentle voice.

"I don't care. Sending someone with me will only put them in danger as well."

Gajeel smelled fear, despair and anxiety about the blonde girl. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Lucy... we need to be able to protect you."

"NO!" Lucy said, and stormed out the door.

"Gajeel, tell Mira," Makarov told the dragon slayer before he disappeared. Lucy was marching down the stairs to find Gray, Happy, Natsu and Erza standing at the bottom waiting for her.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Everything go alright?" Gray asked. However, Lucy's face told them that she bore bad news. Lucy was panicking, dread filled her face.

"Lucy," Erza gasped in alarm. Lucy brushed past them, about to march past the doors but Natsu grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Let go of me!" Lucy screamed, causing every guild member to perk their heads up. Horror reflected on Natsu's face as he saw terror fill the girls' eyes.

"Lucy..." he whispered, trying to approach her cautiously.

"Let go you idiot!" Lucy screamed, kicking Natsu across the face and sending him flying into Gray's chest.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted, pulling out a sword. Lucy pulled out Scutum, without even chanting his name and was ready to bring down Erza. Suddenly, Mira appeared in front of her, and with the tip of her finger, she touched Lucy's forehead.

"Mira..." Lucy mumbled before closing her eyes and falling back. Laxus appeared out of nowhere too and grabbed Lucy from behind. He held her fragile body in his arms once more, a grim expression on his face.

"There's no time to waste. The rest are already at the base, you have to take her immediatly," Mira told Laxus. He nodded his head firmly and with strike of lightning, he disappeared.

"Mira! What is going on?" Erza demanded. She too began to feel scared for Lucy. What caused that look on her face?

"I cannot tell you guys," Mira frowned. "Lucy is in danger, and the less you know, the safer she will be," Mira explained with sorrow in her eyes. Natsu pulled himself off the ground.

"No way am I accepting that," Natsu gritted. "If Lucy is danger I need to know who I must beat the crap out of!" Natsu's hands filled up with tension and crimson flames.

"Natsu," Erza put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "If for Lucy's safety we are not to know, it's something we must do," she said.

"Erza," Natsu muttered. "This is Lucy. We have to protect her, we always have," he spoke. Erza stayed silent, staring at Mira's eyes. Natsu, confused, turned around and looked at Mirajane. Her smile had crumbled as she tried to hold back tears, her eyes tightly shut. If Mirajane was worried and doing everything in her power to stop crying, this meant that this was serious.

oOo

Lucy groaned, her eyes still closed tightly. She felt like she was sleeping on a hardwood floor. She opened her eyes, moaning at the headache she felt. It turned out she wasn't even lying down. She was tied back, sitting on the floor with her hands tied back around the pillar.

"What the fuck?!" Lucy screamed in alarm.

"Hey cosplayer," Bixlow suddenly appeared in front of her. His little dolls mimicked the word 'cosplayer'.

"Bixlow, quick untie me!" Lucy said, trying desperately to get loose.

"Sorry cosplayer no can do," he told her. Lucy frowned, looking up at the masked figure? What...?

Then it dawned on her. Lucy remembered what the master had told her, about how she was going to be bled to death if she got caught by the assassin's guild 'Bad Blood'. She remembered how that was too much information and she panicked, completely going bizarre over it. She admitted, she over - reacted a little but it was a little too much for her to handle at that moment. Lucy's mind was going crazy that whole day because of the kiss herself and Laxus shared in the swimming pool. She was thinking about it the whole night and the whole day, getting no sleep and with her fragile mind mixed with the news of her upcoming death... yeah, that's what happened.

"Bixlow, please let me go," Lucy begged.

"Sorry," he shrugged one more time before walking away. Lucy saw her surroundings. They were in some large cellar of some sort. She saw Freed writing runes on the wall and Evergreen was painting her nails at a desk. The Thunder God Tribe were protecting her.

"Guys don't leave me tied here please... what if we get attacked? I need to fight," Lucy begged.

"The runes have you chained are special. If a foreign body steps inside this compound, they will be free immediately," Freed was the one who spoke to her.

"How comforting," Lucy said with a thick layer of sarcasm.

"Laxus did warn us you'd be a handful," Evergreen smirked from the desk.

"Look who's talking," Lucy retorted back.

"EEHHH?!" Evergreen suddenly stood up.

"Ignore her," a deep voice spoke from the dark corner of an armchair. Lucy didn't even realize Laxus was there. "She's going to try and provoke us," he said. Lucy glared at him through the darkness, mentally beating the crap out of the lightning mage. Lucy struggled through the ropes, trying so hard to get out of them.

"When I get out of here... I will fucking kill _all_ of you... and cook your flesh for my spirits to eat upon..." her voice was dark as a black aura surrounded her. Bixlow and Freed were getting worried and stayed away from her as much as possible. Laxus couldn't help but sneer. Punishment after what she did to him, this is what she deserved.

 _Lucy was looking down into his eyes after she pulled away from the passionate kiss. He was still holding her up high in his arms, her petite body nothing in comparison to his strength._

 _"Laxus," Lucy whispered. Suddenly there was a sudden spark in her eyes and she pointed to something behind Laxus. "Look!" she gasped. Alarmed and worried, Laxus spun around to where she was point at._

 _"Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy screamed suddenly. Aquarius appeared, watching as a large blonde man was holding Lucy up in a sexual manner._

 _"What's this? Wanted to rub it into my face that you have a boyfriend?" Aquarius gave Lucy a glare._

 _"Get rid of him!" Lucy squealed. Laxus glared at Lucy in alarm._

 _"What the hell?!" he shouted. He couldn't do anything against the huge wave Aquarius used against him, sending him flying over the guild. If he struck her with lightning, he would have fried Lucy._

Ever since then, Lucy had been avoiding him, until the following day, Gajeel returned with the bad news about Lucy. His whole world had shattered when he heard why they wanted to kill her and how. He wasn't going to let them.

"Over my dead body," he muttered quietly to himself. Lucy was still trying to escape and kept calling Freed different names, most of them targeting him as a homosexual.

"That is fucking it!" Freed yelled, pulling out his sword and marching over towards the blonde. Bixlow grabbed one of his arms and Ever the other.

"Freed calm down!" Evergreen tried to reason with the angered man. Lucy was smiling, delighted to have achieved her goal. All she needed was one of them to get close enough to her...

"Freed, can't you just put a sound proofing wall around her?" Laxus suddenly suggested. Freed froze, staring at the man he had looked up to all this time. He straightened up, his friends letting go of him.

"Of course," he said in a modest fashion, approaching closer to Lucy but staying away from her leg range. After a few minutes there were a set of ruins placed and Lucy could be heard no longer, much to everyone's happiness.

Lucy gritted her teeth. _So Laxus was going to resort to these sort of tactics, huh?_ She felt a huge amount of anger and rage build up inside of her.

"Well this is the last straw!" she hissed. "Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy shouted. Despite her fingers not being on her keys, Leo still appeared in front of Lucy.

"Hello Princess, I see you're enjoying being chained up by your boyfriend," he sniggered. Aquarius must have told him about last night.

"Shut up before I rip those whiskers out of you," Lucy threatened. Loke ignored it, leaning closer to Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy, I ain't going to free you," he said. "I heard everything, and I agree with the Master," he shrugged.

"Loke, I am your master, I-"

"Ah ah ah," he said, swinging his finger in front of her from left to right. "Remember when you said not to call you master and treat you as your friend?" he had an evil grin on him.

"Bite me," Lucy hissed.

"Should I? Laxus is watching from over there but he can't hear us. Wanna make him jealous?"

Lucy lifted her foot and with all her might she kicked him in the chest and sent him flying.

"Ain't going to release her?" Laxus asked him once he was out of the silenced area. Loke stood up, dusting his suit.

"It's for her own good. When Lucy get's angry she becomes a little..." he finished his sentence with a shrug and Laxus nodded his head understandingly. "By the way, don't take it to heart that Lucy summoned Aquarius yesterday. She just gets flustered when she panics," Loke told him with a smile.

"She almost killed me," Laxus huffed.

"And yet," Loke said before he poofed and disappeared into thin air. After he had disappeared his three friends looked at him, astonished and perplexed as ever.

"Just ignore it," Laxus dismissively waved his hands at them, hoping they would just let it go.

The day and night dragged on. Freed and Evergreen went to the separate cabins to sleep whilst Bixlow went out for supplies just before nightfall. It left Laxus with Lucy alone. He sighed, standing up and walking over to her, inside the silence barrier.

"Lucy," he said. It pained him to see her chained up like this in an uncomfortable position. "If you wish, I can chain you to the bed," he tried to make a joke out of it. It earned him a weak glare. He had never seen Lucy look so defeated.

"I don't want this..." she whimpered. Laxus bent down to her level, kneeling in front of her. "I don't want you to get hurt," she gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the tears. It felt like a stab to the heart seeing Lucy like this.

"We're not getting hurt. Remember, we're here to protect you," he whispered. He put his fingers under her chin and pulled her face up to his. He was only inches away. "Don't worry about us. You need to worry about yourself for once," his sweet breath landing on her face.

"Laxus," Lucy moved in closer. "Kiss me."

Laxus tried to hide the shock on his face. Instead, with a small smile, he began to lean in... Lucy suddenly swerved her body, trying to kick him across the face. Laxus saw through her plan, catching her foot in mid air.

"Shit," Lucy cursed as he squeezed her ankle. He looked at her with an expression of amusement.

"You know, I ain't Loke. If you kick me I'll barely feel it," he told her. Still holding onto her leg, he leaned forward towards her. "But since you so kindly demanded me to kiss you anyway..." and with that he crushed his lips against hers. He forced her lips to part open so he could slide his tongue inside. She wasn't fighting it, and eventually, even began to moan and try to shift her body closer to his. Her scent, her lips and her tongue caused Laxus an instant arousal. He pulled away slowly, looking at her eyes.

"I hate you," she hissed and Laxus grinned.

"I know Blondie," he kissed her forehead and got up, walking out of the silence barrier. Just as he walked out he spotted Bixlow standing in the doorway with his dolls. Laxus grunted but ignored him, despite knowing he had seen everything. Bixlow grinned but didn't trouble him over the issue. Instead, he went about unpacking the groceries.

Lucy sighed, putting her head up against the pillar, licking her lips from the after state of his mouth. She smiled a little to herself. The first time they kissed in the pool caused her to panic and all she wanted to do was get away. Instead, she summoned Aquarius and sent him flying. She was so embarrassed over it she never wanted to see Laxus again.

However the kiss just there, was angry and furious and drove Lucy's hormone's wild. She had never been kissed before like that. Her bottom lip felt swollen and her head felt a little dizzy, deprived of oxygen.

 _Oh boy, I'm falling for Laxus Dreyar..._


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for this chapter being short again like the last, but like I said, if I continue the plot in this chapter, it'll just turn out very long. I feel like I'm finishing at good moments so I need to do it this way.**

 **Also, yeay! I reached over 100 followers so thank you for that. And I'm blessed I'm getting reviews that make me so happy. It means a lot to me guys. Especially since I don't really like my own writing. I enjoy writing but then I read someone elses work and I think... seriously... what utter crap am I typing?! But, if there are people out there who are reading my story and are at least interested, I guess it's okay to continue writing.**

 **Many thanks, and as always, please enjoy~**

 **Marsha x**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Every Single Drop**

Lucy was in the cellar for days. Laxus had been kind enough to arrange her sleeping on the bed (whilst being chained to it) but other than that, Lucy was becoming frustrated. She was being ignored because of the whole Aquarius incident with herself and Laxus. He was still pretty mad at her. Lucy ended up summoning her spirits at times to entertain her, begging them to free her along the way. However, Leo had forced all of them not to listen to the orders of the Master as she was being held in captivity for her own safety.

Lucy's arms were cramping so bad and she felt tired, exhausted and bored. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to put up with this. Laxus was punishing her and it was working.

She didn't know what time it was or how long she'd been sitting there. Finally, someone stepped through the sound barrier and bent down to her.

"Thirsty?" Laxus asked. He had a glass of water in his hand with a straw. Truth be told, Lucy was parched, but she didn't want to take anything from him. She was furious at him.

"Fuck you," she hissed, looking away from him. Laxus frowned, sitting down on the ground alongside with her.

"You know, we're not the kidnappers here, we don't want to do this but you're not co-operating with us," he said with a stern voice.

"Then let me go, I'll co-operate," Lucy said. Laxus gave her smile with a sigh.

"You'll just try and run," he whispered.

"I'll kick your ass along the way," she added. Laxus looked up at her.

"I know you would," he replied.

The door opened to the cellar and Laxus turned around, muttering to himself "Freed must be back." As they watched, they noticed the sound of footsteps approaching were more than just a pair. In that exact second, Lucy's wrists were free. That meant that someone other than Fairy Tail had stepped inside. Bixlow and Evergreen looked up to watch as the people descended down. Lucy struggled to stand up, leaning against the pillar and watched. Laxus stood in front of her in a protective stance.

The first person to walk down was Freed. His eyes were completely black. Evergreen gasped, taking a step back. Behind him followed three shadowed figures.

"My my, what a horrible place to keep the Princess Heartfilia in," a creepy male voice spoke. Lucy felt suddenly cold, the room temperature dropped by twenty degrees.

"Get back," Laxus hissed at Lucy, never moving his eye away from the enemy. Finally they appeared in the clear light of the cellar. A tall dark man with a wicked smile and dark hair stood beside the now controlled Freed.

"Oh if it isn't Laxus," he smiled. Laxus spread his feet apart, prepared to fight if need be. Freed took a few steps forward.

"Freed, what's wrong?" Evergreen cried out.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Bixlow called out.

"Dark Ecriute," he whispered, beginning to write something on himself.

"Don't do it Freed!" Evergreen tried to run to him.

"Darkness," he finished scribbling the ruins. In that instance he turned into a savage beast before them. This was a forbidden rune that he used in attempt to defeat Mirajane.

"Freed!" Evergreen stepped back.

"Be careful," the creepy guy spoke. "If you kill him while he's being controlled, he'll die~" he sang. The two other henchmen stepped forward. They looked a bit like twins with white hair, very young, barely adults. "I'll give you a chance to give up Lucy Heartfilia, and then I'll leave without hurting any one of you," he said.

"Not happening," Bixlow gritted through his teeth.

"There's no way we'd let you take her," Evergreen joined in.

"She ain't going anywhere," Laxus grunted, small lightning bolts surrounding him. Lucy felt like falling to the ground and crying. This was happening all over again. How many times did Natsu, Erza and Gray protect her when she was in danger, when the easiest solution was to just leave her behind? After the anger that drove her to become stronger, she was still in the same position as she was before.

"As you wish," the creepy guy gave a bow. "Take 'em out. Leave the Princess alive."

So many things happened in that moment. The twins had turned into horrible monsters, giant beasts. Take over magic. Evergreen was struck first as the closest mage to them. Lucy watched, terror in her eyes. They were going to kill them all, just to get to her. Bixlow attacked the twins but Freed had attacked him from the side, unable to do any damage. Laxus struck lightning at the twins with all his might but the monsters continued to attack after the lightning bolt.

They were going to die because of her. She had to do something, anything.

Lucy launched herself towards the exit, running past the creepy human controlling Freed. He stared at her blankly. She stopped on top of the staircase.

"Idiots, it's me you want, ain't it?" Lucy yelled at Freed and at the monsters. They stopped their attacks to look up, just as she turned around and ran out the cellar.

"LUCY!" Lucy heard Laxus scream. That meant her plan was working.

She ran out the cellar, finding herself in a forest. She could see through the trees a town bearby, but she couldn't allow herself to bring danger to innocent people. Instead, she ran straight through the trees, deeper into the forest. Lucy glanced back. The twins were running after her, now in their human form. They had playful grins on their face.

While running, Lucy pulled out a key. "Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Princess, punishment while running?" Virgo appeared, running beside Lucy.

"Slow them down Virgo!" Lucy ordered hastily.

"As you wish, Princess," and with that Virgo disappeared. Lucy didn't dare glance back. The twins were much faster than her and would have caught up with her soon. She needed to run, as fast as she could. She just hoped in her heart that the rest were alright.

 _Freed... Bixlow... Evergreen... Laxus... just stay alive!_

Lucy felt a sudden pain in her body and collapsed onto the ground.

"Virgo!" Lucy screamed. She felt her spirit injured, returning back to the spirit realm. Lucy got up onto her knees, looking back into the darkness of the trees. Sure enough the two twins were standing, their hands in their pockets with smug grins on their face. They looked like high school students. How could they be part of an assassin's guild?

"What did you do to Virgo?" Lucy gasped, crawling a little further away from them.

"She got in our way," one shrugged.

"So we got rid of her," the other smirked.

Loke suddenly appeared behind Lucy, helping her up on her feet.

"Oh, another celestial spirit."

"And the leader of the zodiac at that," the other said.

"Loke," Lucy looked up at Loke.

"Lucy, these guys are way too powerful..." he whispered to her.

"I can take them," Lucy said a little in frustration.

"Lucy... both of them are as powerful as Mira and Elfman together. You think you can take down the Strauss's family on your own?" he glared down at her.

"I have you," Lucy whispered. Loke, a little touched by her statement, tried not to smile.

"I'll distract them, and you run," he said, trying to sound confident.

"No Loke," Lucy put her hands on his chest, stopping him from walking forward. "Don't you dare!"

"There's no need to do anything," the creepy voice returned, interrupting their conversation. Lucy turned around to find the creepy guy with Freed and this time, with Laxus. Laxus too had his eyes turned completely dark and blank.

"Laxus!" Lucy screamed. She was about run forward but Loke gripped onto her waist, stopping her from moving.

"There's nothing you can do for him," the man said. The twins, with smirks on their faces, walked around behind their master. Lucy watched as the man controlled Laxus, making him pull something out of his pocket. A sharp pocket knife. He made him retract it and place the blade on his neck.

"No! Please!" Lucy tried to run to him but Loke held her back as much as he could, despite her strength.

"Please? Is that begging I hear?" the man smirked. He took a step closer. He was tall with black eye lids himself, his long hands outstretched as he controlled both Laxus and Freed.

"Yes, yes I'm begging," Lucy cried, tears coming from her eyes. She saw a small trickle of blood leak down Laxus's neck.

"Well then, I guess I can do a favour for you and you do a favour for me," he smirked.

"Anything. I'll go with you. You can take me, just don't kill them please!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy!" Loke gasped at her words. "You can't let him take you!"

"Alright. In exchange for their lives, you come with us quietly, leave your keys behind here," he said, pointing to the ground in front of him. Lucy was already detaching the chain off her waist that contained all her keys.

"Lucy stop!" Loke grabbed her wrist. Lucy turned around and pushed him away.

"Let go of me!" Lucy shouted at him. Loke stared, bewildered at Lucy.

"Lucy don't do this. Please," he begged. He was ready to grab Lucy and run away with her if he had to. Lucy knew this.

"Force Gate Closure," she muttered, tear striken. Loke reached out his hand to Lucy as a futile effort to take her with him but disappeared before he had the chance.

"My my, how melodramatic," the man sniggered.

"You let them go _now_."

"Wow, so bold. Throw your keys over here first," he said. Lucy slowly threw her keys. They scattered on the ground, falling in front of the man. "Good girl," he commented and released both Freed and Laxus, both of them falling unconscious. Lucy ran up to them, falling to Laxus's side, feeling his heartbeat. He was unconscious, but he was alive. "They'll wake up soon," the man said, grabbing Lucy's arm and pulling her to him. "But I can't say the same for you!"

oOo

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed, running away from dragon slayer, ducking under tables and jumping over stools. He was chasing after her with a large creepy spider in his hand. Mira sighed to herself. At least it wasn't Gray and Natsu who were causing the loudness and chaos for once. Thinking about those two, she looked over to the other side of the tavern. They were with Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charle, speaking about Lucy. They were so worried for her, especially since they had no knowledge of what to be worried about.

"Perhaps we should go and find them, behind the master's back," Gray said.

"Don't be stupid. If the master thinks this is the way then this is the way," Erza told him with a firm tone. Natsu remained silent, unable to speak or say anything. He was in such a lousy mood, he didn't want to go and hangout with his 'girlfriend' Lisanna. She was always worried when Natsu seemed in a bad mood, so he tried avoiding her during these depressing times.

Suddenly the guild doors opened. Bixlow was carrying Laxus over his shoulder, while Evergreen was barely supporting Freed.

"Help please," Evergreen muttered. Elfman was the first to appear by her side, holding onto Freed and checking if she was alright.

"What the hell happened?" Gray shouted, running up the the four of them. Wendy went to Freed first, checking his pulse.

"How did Laxus get defeated?" Erza gasped, looking at scars he bore, especially a cut on the neck.

"One of the mages... they controlled Freed and Laxus..." Bixlow said. He was pretty beat up, falling to his knees beside Laxus.

"Is that even possible?" Levy gasped.

"Where's the master?" Charle demanded.

"He's on his way back from the council," Erza told them. Wendy went to Laxus next and healed the major wound in his neck first.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered. A few of the mages looked up at him. "Where's Lucy?" he said again, louder and more demanding. Evergreen looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"She... she ran out... she tried to save us by getting them to run after her, to get them away from us," she whimpered, tears beginning to flow down her face.

"All we found was Laxus and Freed unconscious in the fields... and her keys," Bixlow pulled out the celestial mage's keys from behind him, showing them to the guild. A horrible silence fell upon the guild. Lucy's last hope was that she could fight on her own, but without her keys... as a holder mage... she was almost utterly useless.

oOo

Lucy woke up again, a horrible headache filling up her head. What the hell happened? This whole thing; waking up and finding herself somewhere unusual was getting annoying at this stage. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in jail. Some sort of jail with brick walls and iron bars on the further side.

"What the hell?" Lucy tried getting up but couldn't. Her feet were chained down and so were her arms behind her back. "Why can't I ever catch a break with this whole kidnapping thing?" Lucy moaned to herself. She tried moving around in her cuffs but they were on so tight that when she did move, the cut through her thin skin.

"Fuck," Lucy winced in pain. She looked up, trying to see through the damp darkness, but her eyes just refused to adjust. "Is anyone out there?" she yelled out. Why hadn't they killed her yet? Why wasn't she dead?

 _Lucy._

Was the voice in her head?

 _Lucy?_

It was Warren!

"Warren, thank god!" Lucy cried in delight.

 _Lucy, you're alive! Thank Mavis! Where are you Lucy?_

"I don't know!" Lucy started looking around. "I'm in some sort of prison. I'm tied down, I can't see anything."

 _Natsu and Gajeel are following your scent, they're trying to find you now._

"Laxus... Freed... are they alright?" Lucy begged.

 _They're alright. Wendy healed them and they're just after waking up. Everything's fine. We have your keys._

So everyone was okay. Thank goodness.

"Warren..." Lucy whispered. "Please don't try and look for me..."

 _What? Lucy?_

"They're... there are so many mages here... so powerful. They'll only get themselves killed..."

 _Lucy..._

"I think it's too late anyway..."

 _Don't say that Lucy! As soon as Natsu and Gajeel find you, we're going to come rescue you._

"Idiots," she smiled a little to herself. Lucy heard some iron gate open in the distance, hearing footsteps approach her. "Warren..." she whispered, as she heard the steps approaching her cell. "Tell everyone I love them," she said.

 _Lucy? Lucy? Someone's there? Lucy!_

The iron gate to her cell opened. Lucy looked up to see the two teenage twins, wide grins on their face.

"Hello princess," one said.

"It's time," the other hummed. Lucy gulped as they approached her.

"But being chained up like that... it's just makes you seem so..."

"Weak and..."

"Vulnerable."

"Delicious," they finished their sentences together, their eyes gleaming. Lucy tried to crawl away from them, terrified of how they licked their lip and looked at her as a nice snack.

"Stop it you two," a familiar voice spoke. Lucy looked behind the twins to find a person she recognised.

"Iratus," Lucy gasped, seeing the person in front of her in the flesh for the first time. He was the dark mage who kept capturing her in darkness, almost killing her the first time when she protected Asuka.

"You can't taste her," he told the twins nonchalantly. "We need every single bit of her blood for the ceremony," he gave her an evil, feminine grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! Here's the next chapter... don't fret if you think the plot's is over. This chapter just forms the calm before the storm. Anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy it! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I wish to own Fairy Tail, but I don't.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - Too Much Stress**

Lucy was chained up to a large pillar (like old times), standing on some ruin - like artifact. They were in a large cave with giant symbols on the walls, representing various magic circles. Some she recognized from her own guild members, others she did not. However, the one she stood on was the largest one, resembling something odd and unfamiliar. The cave was filled with hooded figures, chanting ceremoniously to the beat of the drums that were being played.

"How do I always end up in this mess," Lucy sighed to herself. She began to ponder on the idea that her bloodline contained the 'One Magic'. It didn't make sense to her at all. She didn't understand how the magic could be linked to a human being in the first place, let alone a bloodline. Not only that, but even if this was all true, why the heck were the Assassin's guild trying to kill her for this? What were they hoping to achieve by doing this?

The ceremony had only starting so Lucy knew it would be a while before they'd do anything horrible to her. The music wasn't building much momentum yet so she knew she had time to contemplate on life, think about her regrets and all that jazz.

Lucy noticed a mage walk by beside her. She hadn't recognised him before. He had short green like hair, a scar on his cheek. He wore simple armour and long broad sword on his hip. He didn't even look in her direction. She suspected that he'd be the one to cut her with the large sword and make her bleed to death.

Lucy gulped.

"Hey," Lucy nervously called out to him. He looked down at her in surprise. "You know the way I'm about to be sacrificed and all that stuff, well, would you be nice enough to tell me why?" Lucy gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. The man stood, bewildered and shocked at her expression.

"Dimtri doesn't speak," it was one of the twins who spoke. From the the way she heard it, they must have been standing behind the pillar.

"But we could tell you," the other one added.

"Please, enlighten me," Lucy asked, trying to mask her disgust.

"Your bloodline contains the 'One Magic'."

"You're the only existing being of the 'One Magic'."

"Therefore, your blood must be drained into this magic circle..."

"So that the 'One Magic' could be transferred over to our master," they finished in unison. Lucy frowned a little to herself. This didn't make sense. If she had this sort of magic within her, she would have known. She would have been hella a lot more powerful than she is now. At the very least, her spirits would have told her if her bloodline contained something special.

"When did you learn of this information? That my body contains the 'One Magic'?" Lucy asked, leaning her head against the wooden pillar.

"A few years back," one of them shrugged indifferently. Lucy looked up at the ceiling, arching her back a little.

 _A few years back..._

She began to think of the possibility that someone perhaps gave false information to this guild. Why would they want her bloodline dead? What was so importantly linked to a bloodline...

 _Inheritance._

Lucy's eyes opened wide.

"Who gave you the information that my blood contains the 'One Magic'?!" Lucy demanded to know from the twins. They looked at her in alarm.

"We're not sure," one of them said.

"It's the master's orders as far as we know."

The drums began to accelerate to the beat of the sound. Female worshiping dancers were dancing to the music, stomping their feet and waving their arms around to the beat. Lucy's heart began to go into overdrive. The moment was coming, the moment she was going to bleed to death and finally die, over something that wasn't true at all. She _did not_ have the 'One Magic' in her blood, it was all a set up. She wasn't sure from who, but it had to do something with the Heartfilia wealth.

"Please, this isn't true. I don't have the 'One Magic'!" Lucy cried to anyone who would listen. No one would. Completely ignored. "Please don't kill me, this isn't going to work!"

The music continued and Lucy was trying desperately to free herself from the chains. "Please..." she whimpered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Please... LAXUS!"

oOo

Gajeel and Natsu were running through the forest, continuing to follow Lucy's scent. They were moving at a high pace as they knew the dire situation they were in. Lucy was being scarified, tortured and they needed to get to her quick.

Natus's nose was following Lucy's sweet scent whilst Gajeel followed the stench of death, as one of the mages who was carrying Lucy smelled exactly like just that.

 _Natsu, Gajeel you need to hurry!_

It was Warren.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, jumping over a tree trunk.

 _I spoke to Lucy! She's close if my telepathy can reach her. She was in a cell but she's after been taken I think! That means they are about to... to..._

Warren couldn't finish the sentence and he didn't need to. Gajeel and Natsu knew all too well what he meant. Gajeel splashed his way through a stream.

"We're close," Gajeel grunted.

"We need someone here with us now," Natsu growled, crossing over to Gajeel's side.

 _It'll take fifteen minutes before anyone can show up..._ Warren warned.

"Send Laxus, he can teleport," Gajeel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can he bring people with him?" Natsu wondered. There was silence in their heads for a while, obviously Warren discussing with someone.

 _He can bring one other person._

Gajeel frowned and Natsu hissed. Who was Laxus to bring? At first, Erza was the one to spring to mind immediately but Natsu bit his tongue. What if the ceremony had already begun? What if... Lucy was cut and she needed to be healed?

In the exact same moment, both Gajeel and Natsu said; "Wendy."

They continued to run for a few more minutes but then a strike of lightning appeared before them. Laxus was holding onto Wendy in his arms.

"That was... very dizzy," Wendy had some trouble standing up on her feet.

"Have you found Lucy?" Laxus demanded to know.

"Just up ahead," Gajeel grunted, jerking his head to large hill that appeared through the thickened trees of the forest. Laxus turned around and already started making his way to the hill.

"Hold up!" Natsu called out, jogging up to catch up to him.

"What?" Laxus hissed impatiently.

"What about that guy who controlled you last time? If we go in there, we're screwed," Natsu pointed out.

"That's why we take him out first. He needs to touch you to control you," Laxus spoke with a dark tone in his voice. Natsu wondered why he was so pissed off. Was it because a guy controlled him and he ended up loosing a fight? But this aura around him wasn't one of hurt pride or vengeance...

"Erza, Mira and Gray are on their way with the exceeds," Wendy said, running a lot faster to keep up with the three men. "They'll be here in a few minutes," she pointed out.

"We don't have a few minutes," Laxus said with a growl. Wendy felt her face flush red about to cry from his stern words.

"S-sorry," Wendy whimpered and continued to run up the hill with the men. Natsu and Gajeel stared at each other in confusion. They smelled something really off about Laxus's emotions. It wasn't normal for him to be this angry... or... protective? What was that weird scent?

"Laxus, are we charging in there without a plan?" Natsu asked, keeping up with Laxus's longer strides.

"Do you ever have a plan, Salamander?" he smirked down at the younger mage. Natsu grinned, punching his fists together.

"Alright," he grinned. They were reaching an entrance to a cave - like structure. Of course, there was guard standing outside. One simple mage.

"Iratus," Laxus hissed, skidding at a halt. The man with long hair and awkward feminine features about him glanced at Laxus with distaste.

"Dragon slayer," he hissed

"She's creepy looking," Natsu muttered.

"It's a he," Laxus sighed.

"You can't fight me... I am the darkness," Iratus said, taking a step forward. He swung his arm around, about to cast a spell. "Envolpe yourself in-"

The man didn't get to finish the chant. As fast as lightning, Laxus was by his side and punched Iratus in the face with full force. He fell back, cracking his head against the wall.

"Holy shit!" Gajeel and the rest ran up to him. "You killed him?!"

"He's still alive," Wendy noted, bending over the motionless body.

"Fuck him," Laxus hissed, turning his face to the door. They heard the sounds of beating drums getting louder and faster every second.

"This is going to be tough," Gajeel mumbled, ready to burst the door open.

"Afraid of a little challenge?" Natsu smirked.

"Shut up!" Gajeel shot back. Laxus ignored the two, lightning bolts forming around him. He heard the faintest shout behind the door. It was Lucy.

"Laxus!"

And in one swing of his hand, the largest explosion of lightning broke down the door itself and the cave walls around it. The drums and music stopped, everyone staring in alarm at the four dragon slayers that appeared before them.

"Laxus..." Lucy smiled in relief as she stared at the dark four figures in the distance. The smoke and dust began to settle so she could see all of them. Laxus had a small smile on his face once he had spotted Lucy uninjured. Natsu had a broad grin on his face, crunching his knuckles. Wendy sighed in relief to see Lucy alive and Gajeel... well he was just Gajeel.

Everyone remained unmoving, shocked and surprised by the turn of events that had occurred before their eyes.

"Don't just stand there fools!" a loud male voice shouted from behind Lucy. "Kill them!"

At that very moment hell broke loose. The drummers and dancers screamed, all running away from the cave. The twins and the green haired swordsman stepped forward, about to kill them.

"You ready, bro?" one of the malicious twins began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whenever you are," the other hummed. In perfect sync they began transforming into two giant beasts. They filled the cave with their tremendous size and power. Laxus dived in between them, running to Lucy first, leaving Gajeel and Natsu to fight the giants. Just as Laxus was a few meters away from Lucy, a sword placed on his neck stopped him from moving any further.

"Not one more step," the green haired man said.

 _Guess he can speak..._ Lucy mumbled to herself. Laxus cautiously stepped away, but eyed the swordsman guardedly. Laxus smirked and simply stricked the man with lightning. However, the place he did strike... he was not there any longer.

"Behind you!" Lucy screamed, watching the battle before her. Laxus spun around and with enough time he managed to dodge one of his swords swings.

 _This is like fighting Lucy all over again... except... Lucy could do a lot more than just that._

Laxus, despite his size, was very fast. He dodged, he jumped, he ducked... the man was getting alarmingly faster and faster. His magical power was just like Jet - speed. She'd never seen someone swing a sword like that so effortlessly.

Lucy watched with horror in her eyes. Natsu and Gajeel were both fighting the beasts but they were struggling, despite their support from the blue haired dragon slayer.

"They're going to loose," the creepy man said, standing beside Lucy. Lucy spun around to face the man in front of her. He was the only who controlled Laxus and made her turn herself in.

"What?" Lucy gritted through her teeth. The man approached her closer, taking a lock of her short hair and sniffed it. Lucy was repulsed by the movement and tried to shy away from him.

"Your friends are going to die," he leaned into her ear, whispering.

"Get away from me," Lucy hissed, struggling against the chains. The man harshly grabbed her throat and pinned it up against the wooden pillar. Lucy shut her eyes in pain as the grip around her throat tightened.

"I'll get away from you once your blood has been drained," his lips curled back. Lucy felt disgusted and suffocated at the same time. She watched as he pulled out a knife from behind him and slowly placed it on the inside of her thigh. Lucy felt the cold blade against her hot skin, causing a shiver to run through her body.

"There's an important artery somewhere here," the man whispered, still holding onto her throat. "Is it... here?" he sliced her thigh and Lucy tried to scream in pain, but he chocking hold he held in her didn't allow her to scream. God it hurt her so much, she wanted to scream to let out some of the pain but she couldn't even do that. "Or... is it here?" he continued, and cut her again, just a little higher than the other one. Tears began forming in Lucy's eyes. She felt the red stickiness of her blood trickling down her leg and onto the floor at alarming speed. Lucy didn't know what was going on. How was Laxus doing? Were Natsu and Gajeel okay? She didn't know any of this. She couldn't see as her version began to turn hazy.

"L..Lax..." Lucy tried to shout but no voice would escape from her lips.

"Let's try the other leg," he man sniggered and put the blade to the other leg. Lucy felt him slice her again. Lucy's legs began to quiver and shake, barely able to support her body up. She felt so much blood leave her, she felt like she wouldn't be able to live anymore after this.

"W.. Why?" Lucy managed to grit through her teeth, loud enough for the man beside her to hear.

"Because you contain the 'One Magic'... it's in your blood... and I want it..." he licked her cheek. Suddenly he pulled away. Lucy wasn't sure why and she really didn't care. She saw three of everything in front of her. Six monsters in total, three Natsu's in the distances, three Gajeels. She felt dizzy.

She saw Laxus in the distance, fighting against some mage with a sword.

Lucy suddenly felt her hands free from her chains. What was happening? Lucy forced her head to look up to see a handsome man in a suit, with spectacles and orange hair.

"Hey Loki~" Lucy smiled. He didn't smile back at her. "Oh you're angry at me..." she remembered how she forced gate closure on him the last time they spoke.

"You bet I am," he hissed, ripping apart the chains at her feet. Lucy's body began to feel airborne. She was going to fall flat on her face, too dizzy and unfocused to do anything about it. Of course, Loke caught her in his arms.

"Everything's going to be okay," Loke said, holding her in his arms. "Look," he turned her around and forced her to face the scene. Erza, Gray and Mira showed up with Happy, Pantherlily and Charle. Together they had defeated the three powerful mages in less than a minute. Lucy watched with a smile on her face.

"Yeay~" she playfully said. Loke rolled his eyes. Once Erza and Laxus finished off the man in green hair, Wendy began running up to Lucy.

"Lucy!" she screamed, reaching Loke. Loke bent down to place Lucy beside the blue haired healing mage. She quickly began to heal the wounds on Lucy's legs.

"Loke," Erza said, approaching the lion. "How did you get here?" she asked. Loke glanced a set of keys lying on the ground. Turned out, Laxus had thrown them during battle close to Lucy so that if anything did happen to her, her spirits would have appeared to save the day. Just like it happened.

"Good thinking," Erza glanced in Laxus's general direction. They bent down to see Lucy, making sure she was alright.

"H-hey guys..." she managed to say, her voice hoarse. There were bruised marks around her throat from the strangulation. She was still in Loke's arms as she was being healed. "I luuurve you guys~" she said with a geeky look.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Natsu asked in alarm.

"The loss of blood kinda made her..." Loke chuckled nervously. Lucy bent her head all the way back so that everything was upside down to her. However, that way she could look at everyone. They were all smiling at her, happy she was safe. She gave them a goofy grin and some of them even laughed.

"Where's the master?" Gajeel suddenly asked.

"We didn't encounter him..." Natsu frowned.

"I punched some guy that was cutting Lucy... the guy who controlled Laxus and Freed but..." Loke looked around him. "I think he might have run away," he stated the obvious.

"You let him get away?" Gray shouted.

"I was more focused on saving Lucy!" Loke roared back. Gray sighed, giving up on him. It was a good enough reason.

"So we haven't actually defeated Bad Blood?" Wendy wondered.

"Guess not," Erza shrugged.

"We'll get them next time," Mira winked at Wendy, trying to comfort her.

"Well her cuts are healed," Wendy stood up, straightening herself. "However we should probably get some blood for her in a hospital since she's behaving so..." Wendy didn't finish her sentence. Lucy was pinching Loke's cheeks and stretching his facial muscles in weird ways.

"I've never heard someone behaving like this due to blood loss..." Erza mumbled in surprise.

"This is Luceeeys wawaway of coping with sssssstresssss," Loke said as she continued to play with his face. He pulled away from her, and snapped his teeth at her fingers, threatening to bite. Lucy pulled her fingers away childishly. "She started doing this while training with us," he explained to them.

"What did you do to her?" Gray raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Loke chuckled. "It was pretty intense training, but I guess this side of her can be fun," he shrugged. He lifted Lucy up on his hands. He walked over to Laxus, and transferred Lucy into his arms.

"Here you go," he said.

"Yeay~ Laxsssssiiiiii~" Lucy sang, putting her arms around his neck. Laxus face looked pained and grim whilst Mira and Erza laughed at the sight.

"Why do I have to-" Laxus was about to complain.

"I'm leaving. I've done my job," Loke shrugged. He walked over to the set of keys on the ground and attached them to Lucy's belt. He bent down and kissed Lucy's cheek before disappearing.

"Pervert," Lucy grumbled as Loke disappeared.

"Guess it's time to go home then," Natsu sighed.

"Myself and Mira will stay behind," Erza said. "The council are on there way here to make the arrests," she explained. Everyone nodded their heads and followed Laxus out of the cave. Lucy was behaving like a child, making funny cute noises and poking him a lot.

Laxus had his back to everyone so he let loose and just smiled at her as she played with his hair, his ears and his scar. He didn't even know why he was smiling. An odd idea popped into his head that this could be Lucy's child behaving like this with him...

"I'm tired," Lucy gave up on Laxus.

"Go to sleep then, Princess," he whispered to her.

"'Kay~" she sang but as soon as she closed her eyes, she was out.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Hopefully you'll enjoy it too ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven - Kissing Natsu**

"Let's party like there's no tomorrow!" Levy cheered, standing by the bar with other females.

"Fuck yeah, we're all drinking!" Cana punched the air excitedly.

"Woohoo, totally getting hammered tonight~" Lisanna sang along with them.

"Even Lisanna?" Natsu's eye twitched. Natsu and the rest of the male population of the guild were standing in a corner, too scared to move. They had all agreed to go drinking in celebration of Lucy's survival (again) but they did not expect this.

"Last time this happened..." Gray recalled something like a distant memory.

"Erza almost killed us," Jet and Droy sobbed at the thought of that happening again.

"And Lucy wanted to me to make her purr..." Natsu added, his face turning blue.

"Come on men! Don't loose hope, we can out number them if we all attack in one go!" Elfman shouted, trying to motivate the weak men.

"Yeah, you tell us how that goes," Gray hissed at the giant standing beside him.

"Why ain't you partying with us?" Laki demanded, suddenly turning her attention to the boys.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza barked.

"AYE!" the boys screamed in unison.

"Come here and drink with ussss you brainlesssss fools," she ordered, her words slurring. The two boys didn't move an inch, too terrified to step closer. "Huuh? How dare you not obey me fools?" Erza's eyes gleamed red.

"SHIT!" the boys screamed, their shouts echoing through the night.

After a few more hours of drinking, the males escorted as many of the girls home. Mira was the only non - drinking female and stayed behind to clean up after the huge mess they caused from fights and spills. Lucy sighed to herself, walking along the cobble stones lightly. Her face was a little heated from the alcohol but she truly enjoyed the whole night of relaxation. Spending time with guild members, bullying Happy for a change and dancing to absolutely no music. Just as she took the first turn, she spotted a blonde haired dragon slayer blocking her way.

"Sorry~" she sang, walking around the individual. Then, just as she passed him, she froze, recognizing him. "L-l-laxus?" Lucy stuttered in surprise, looking up at him.

"Seriously... it took you seven seconds to realize it was me? How much did you have to drink?" he asked, walking closer to her. Lucy hiccuped.

"Just a bit," she pouted. Suddenly Laxus's lips were alarmingly close to her own. She stood still, feeling his sweet breath on her face. His scent, his gaze, his face... everything was enticing her, pulling her closer to him.

"Doesn't smell like a _bit_ ," he muttered against her face. Lucy pulled away, blushing even more.

"Go away Laxus," she said, pushing away from him. She was about to walk past him but he pulled her wrist, pushing her back to where she stood.

"Seriously Lucy, after being kidnapped and everything, you're walking home alone at midnight completely intoxicated?" his voice was angry, eyes wide with frustration.

Lucy hiccuped again. "I'm not intex...toxikited..." she tried pronouncing the last word.

"God sakes," Laxus rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll walk you home," Laxus still held her wrist, pulling her along with him.

"Laxusss," Lucy slurred. "Are you still angry about that kiss?" there was a childish grin on her face. Laxus grimaced at the memory. Lucy had made Aquarius sent him flying over the guild itself.

"What do you think?" he muttered. Lucy pouted. While walking, she continued to struggle against his strong grip around her wrist but in futile attempt.

"You know you jussss cut me by surprizzzze," Lucy chirped.

"Cut?" Laxus mumbled. "Seriously how much did you drink?" he looked back at her with pleading eyes.

"I lost count after a shot competition with Cana," Lucy shrugged indifferently.

"Cana... of all people to go up against..." Laxus face palmed himself. They were almost home, nearly there.

"Laxus... I'm sorry about Aquarius," she said suddenly. He looked back over his shoulder but continued to walk. "I was really shocked and scared..."

"I know," he sighed. "Loke explained to me how you operate," he shrugged.

"Loke... oh Loke..." Lucy sighed mumbling something more. "He's a real perv you know," Lucy said suddenly.

"Aren't all of you spirits like that?" Laxus asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope~ Capricorn is a gentleman. There's cancer too..." she hummed thoughtfully. "And Scutum," she added cheerfully.

"That doesn't count, it's a sword... or a shield..." he told her.

"He's still a spirit. I can hear him talk to me," Lucy told him argumentatively. Laxus eyes opened in surprise, interested in this information she shared with him.

"The sword, talks to you?" Laxus asked, looking down at the girl. She smiled and nodded her head.

"He gives me advice during battle, warns me of oncoming attacks... he's pretty amazing," Lucy said, looking up at him with a grin on her face. Laxus couldn't hold back the natural smile that fell on his face.

"We're home," Laxus announced. Lucy led the way up the stairs to her apartment. She fumbled with her keys trying to open to door and finally managed to do so.

"Anyways, I should get going. 'Night," Laxus called out, turning his back and about to exit the door. Suddenly the door shut in front of his face, stopping him from moving.

Unexpectedly he felt himself spinning and being pinned up against the door roughly. Where did Lucy have this strength? Reaching on her tippy toes she grabbed this face, cupping it harshly and pulling him into a strong, enticing kiss. What the hell was going on? It only occurred a second later to Laxus that Lucy was drunk out of her mind. Her breath had a sweet taste of red 'After Shock' and rose wine. He kissed her back but she kept crushing her soft, plum lips furiously against his, slipping her tongue inside his mouth.

This was no simple kiss. It was serious. Laxus cupped Lucy's face gently and pulled her away. Laxus had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Princess, you don't want to push me," he warned her.

Lucy looked up at him in surprise. Then, a seductive lustful grin spread across her face. "Maybe I do," she purred. Her hands were on his purple shirt, already unbuttoning it from the top. Laxus laughed and grabbed her wrists before she could get her hands to the second button.

"No seriously Lucy, you _don't_ ," he threatened her, his voice harsh and dark at the last word. It didn't scare drunk Lucy, didn't even faze her.

"Oh I so do though," she kissed his chest, just below the neck in the place she had unbuttoned. Laxus smirked, glaring down on her.

"Really?" He swung her around the waist, pinning her roughly against the wooden door. Lucy hit her back against the hard door but she didn't get a chance to even wince. Laxus crushed his lips against hers, even rougher than what she did to him. His hand was on her hip, the other on her shoulder. At first Lucy was enjoying the kiss but then his teeth got involved. He sucked her lower lip and Lucy hissed in pain as his teeth scratched the flesh from the inside. The grip on her shoulder became harsh as she could feel his nails begin to dig into her skin. His hand on her hip stretched down to her thigh, pulling her leg up over his waist. Lucy felt his pelvis pinning her lower back harder against the door.

Lucy pushed with all her might against his chest, finally getting some distance between them. Lucy's head was bowed, looking away from Laxus in shame. "Guess I don't want it," she mumbled, feeling hurt. Laxus sighed, running his hand through his blonde spikey hair.

"Don't get upset. Just trying to prove a point," Laxus ruffled her hair with his hand.

"Laxus..." Lucy whimpered, still looking away from him. "What did that kiss mean?"

"Which one?"

"Both. Why... why did you kiss me?" Lucy asked, looking up at him. He stayed silent for a long time. Lucy couldn't understand the expression on his face. What in the world was he thinking about?

"I think you know why," he said out of a sudden. Lucy couldn't see any changes in his expression. It was pretty dark in the room.

"I really don't," she pressed the issue. Laxus bend his down to her level, his arm placed against the door just above her day. Lucy pinned her back firmly, shying away from him.

"I like you," he said. "I've always been interested in you before. You were hot, cute and lively. However, I always saw you as weak," he explained to her. Lucy twitched at the last word he used. "When you defeated me during the S - Class exams with that attack, I felt something..."

"You're a masochist?" Lucy tried to make light of the situation. It worked on Laxus, a chuckle escaping through his lips.

"No," he told her. "A felt a strange power escape you... that time you used some recharge spell?" Laxus raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"It's a borrowing spell. I borrow magic from the celestial world," Lucy explained the magic she performed to gain enough power.

"After you defeated me with a sword... a got a small tingling sensation. It was something similar to rage, but not quiet the same. I wanted to defeat you... but not in battle," he told her. He leaned even closer to Lucy's lips.

"I'm _very_ interested in you Lucy, and I can't wait to see what more you can do."

"With magic?"

"And other things," Laxus chuckled.

"So you're still trying to get into my pants?" Lucy sighed, a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"There are other things that we could do in that sort of relationship," he told her, pulling away from her. "Come on. Go to bed. Hopefully you won't remember this conversation," he added to himself.

"Right," Lucy nodded her head. She walked passed Laxus and sat on her bed. She began taking off her boots and then collapsed on her pillow.

"I'll just let myself out then," Laxus called out, walking out the door.

Lucy buried her face into her pillow, blushing violently. She just kissed Laxus... and then he admitted to liking her. She couldn't help but feel a little giddy and sat up on her bed.

"He llllliiikes me!" she punched her fist in the air excitedly and laughed to herself as she went back to sleep. Little did she realize in her drunk state that the blonde dragon slayer heard everything from the outside of her apartment.

oOo

"Master..." a man limped his way into a large chamber room. He had a long black cloak, covering his body.

"William..." a voice called out, sitting in a large chair, covered with eight standing guards. "I'm hoping the cermony finished without a hitch, correct?" the posh voice smiled within the darkness.

"I'm sorry sir... she was rescued at the last minute," he mumbled. "Dragon slayers... there were four dragon slayers..."

"The blonde one with lightning power, did you see him?" he man asked in a rasp, pissed off voice.

"Yes, he was there. I couldn't control him because I had controlled him before. My power is limited..." William mumbled. His face was bruised heavily from the light punch received from Loke, the spirit.

"You let her get away?" the man sneered from the blackness of the room.

"I'm sorry. Our most powerful mages all got arrested..." he explained. There was silence in the room for a long time. It seemed like the dark man who was sitting was contemplating on what to do.

"The Grand Magic Games are just around the corner... Lucy Heartfilia will return to battle with her Fairy Tail members. She will be put up against the strongest mage in all of Fiore and when she looses, we can then kill her," he said.

"Understood," William bowed his head. "I will not let you down again, Sir Swarrar."

oOo

"Come you stupid brats, gather around," Master bellowed. The cries, screams and laughter subsided down. Everyone looked up to the stairs where their beloved short master stood. It was the day that master was supposed to announce the five mages representing Fairy Tail in the magic games. Everyone who wanted to compete placed their names into a box during the week. "I'll announce the people who have decided to compete... Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Cana, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy and Elfman. There are nine participants who wish to compete, but we can only form a team of five people. Therefore, we will be holding our own version of Grand Magic Games here in Magnolia. I've discussed this with the mayor and they have agreed to aid us in these games!" he stated. Everyone became suddenly excited and cheered for the turn of the events that unfolded.

"Alright!" Natsu punched his hand in the air happily.

"These games will be held starting this evening... and it will determine the five strongest mages to represent us as Fairy Tail. The game is very simple and easy to play. It will be a game of tag," Makarov gave them a wicked smirk. "All houses and buildings will be protected so you don't need to hold back," the master added, eyeing Natsu in particular.

"You probably shouldn't have said that, master," Erza muttered to herself.

"The aim of the game is for you to reach the other side of Magnolia from the guild. The chapel on third street is the aim of the game. However, we will have different mages scouting the place, hunting down for the nine competing mages..." Makarov explained. "These people are the ones who have agreed to aid us; Lisanna, Mirajane, Gildarts, Wendy, Romeo, Pantherlily, Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen. If you get defeated by any one of these individuals you are automatically out. The first five to reach the chapel safely will be the winners."

"Master," Lucy stepped forward. "Is confrontation inevitable?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not. If you wish to avoid these hunting mages, by all means. Hide or sneek past them."

"Can we form teams?" Cana asked.

"What's that Cana?" Makarov asked.

"For example, if Erza and I made a deal... could we fight together through this game?"

"Hmmm, didn't think of that," Makarov nodded his head in thought. "I'll allow it!"

"LUCY!" Cana ran across the room and wrapped her arms around the blonde girl. "You're my partner babe!" she sang, pushing her cheeks against hers.

"Juvia wishes to be with Gray-sama," the blue haired girl announced. The rest of them remained on their own, smiling confidently to themselves.

"Also... if you are spotted by the hunting mages you don't have to fight them. You can just run away from them if you wish," Makarov pointed out. "This is a game of speed as well. It's the first five to reach the chapel that qualify," Master explained. "Alright you little brats. The game begins as soon as the sun sets..."

As the sun was beginning to set, the nine mages were lined up outside the guild. Cana and Lucy were sitting together, spreading their feet out comfortably as the last bit of the sun's rays warmed their bare skin.

"You know, I'm so happy you accepted to be my partner," Cana smiled.

"You bet. Just like out times," Lucy winked back at her, reminding her about the time they competed in S - Class exams together. That time, Lucy was only supporting Cana. Now Lucy was an S - Class mage herself.

"The sun is beautiful," Cana sighed, looking at the scene.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Lucy agreed, basking at the sight.

"As soon as it sets, they games will begin," Cana grinned.

"And we're going to kick everyone's ass!" Lucy hugged Cana. Lucy had a feeling Cana was nervous. She failed the S - Class exams again and she was competing now with five S - Class mages with her; Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus and Lucy herself. She was probably not motivated at all.

"Come on children," Makarov beamed. "The race is about to begin."

"Finally! I'm fired up!" Natsu grinned.

"I ain't gonna go easy," Gajeel smirked.

"You better stay out of my way," Gray told the two.

"We're going to do this like men!" Elfman exploded. Erza walked over to Cana and Lucy, reaching her hand out to lift them up. They looked up at her but allowed her to aid them to their feet.

"Don't loose heart, Cana," Erza told her. "You can do this."

Cana smiled back but nodded her head firmly in agreement. "I can do anything as long as I have my friends with me," Cana smiled.

"Before the race begins, everyone is given a handicap!" Master announced. He walked to each of his kids, placing a magical bracelet on all of them.

"What are these?" Natsu asked.

"They suppress magic?" Erza stared at the bracelets.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Cana screamed.

"That is why he told Natsu he could go all out..." Erza remembered the master's words.

"Magic is not allowed to be used," Makarov smirked.

"How the hell?" Gajeel grunted.

"The boys and Erza have a distinct advantage over us," Cana mumbled. Lucy didn't like admitting it but it was true. These men were huge in comparison to them. Even Erza would have a tough time with them in terms of physicality.

"It's okay as long as we work as a team," Lucy said.

"Are you ready?" Makarov asked. "Let's begin!"

And with that, the nine mages began to run through the streets, everyone darting in different directions and taking different turns. Cana and Lucy ran at a fast pace jog together.

"I'm just realizing another disadvantage," Cana panted.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, looking back at Cana who was two steps behind her.

"The dragon slayers would be able to sniff out where the hunting mages are."

Shit. Cana was right. Lucy tried to put that thought to the back of her mind. She quickened the pace, taking some turns in dark alleys with Cana hot on her heels. Lucy skidded to stop, telling Cana to hault. They crept closer to the edge of the turn. Lucy pinned her back and looked over. Sure enough, she spotted Gildarts standing in the street.

"Fuck," Lucy hissed.

"Who is it?" Cana whispered questioningly.

"Guess," Lucy gave her a weary small. Cana gasped.

"Father..."

"Do you think you could do some daughterly charm to get us past?" Lucy joked. Cana smiled apologetically at Lucy.

"There's no way we'd get past him..." Cana mumbled. Just then someone ran past them, heading straight for Gildarts. Someone with a scarf and pink hair.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped. Natsu didn't even notice them and charged full force at Gildarts. He had a wide grin on his face as he went to attack Gildarts.

"How do you always find me?" Gildarts smirked, blocking the attack with ease.

"This is our chance," Cana whispered. Lucy realized she was right. They could totally run past Natsu and Gildarts, perhaps unnoticed.

"Let's go," Lucy nodded her head. She began creeping against the wall and with a fast pace tried to avoid the fight. They were really close, hiding behind empty market stands.

"Alright," Lucy grinned just as she was almost in the clear.

"Sorry Blondie," Gildarts deep voice rang. A sort of explosion occurred in front of Lucy and Cana, sending them flying backwards. Cana landed on her bum and Lucy skidded on her side, scraping her blue shirt.

"Shit," Lucy hissed, looking up.

"Lucy, Cana!" Natsu spotted them, now lying alongside them.

"And here I thought the old man was going to go easy on me," Cana groaned, pulling herself off the ground.

"Sorry Cana, but I must be fair," he sighed to her. Lucy climbed up onto her feet, holding her side. It burned a little. Cana had simply landed on her buttocks but Lucy ended up sliding off the gravel, burning sensation on her side. "Didn't mean to hurt you, Lucy," Gildarts apologized.

"How are we supposed to fight him?" Lucy demanded.

"There's three of us," Natsu pointed out. True that but it still wasn't enough. None of them had magic and he did.

"Father, are you sure you're not going to go easy on me?" Cana stepped forward, demanding to know from her father.

"Sorry Cana," he shrugged apologetically.

"That's alright," Cana said. "Then I'm not going to hold back," she warned him. Gildarts smiled, admiring her determination. Cana walked past Lucy with a firm look on her face. Out of no where, Cana grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"W-wha..." Lucy stared in surprise. Gildart's face went shocked, white and frozen.

"Let's go, Lucy!" Cana said, pulling away from Natsu and running easily past Gildarts.

"Yeah..." Lucy smiled nervously and ran after her friend, passing the completely ghost - like Gildarts.

Natsu stared at Gildarts, unable to move or say anything. His cheeks were flushed red and he took a nervous step back gulping. He was beyond embarrassed but there was nothing he could have done. The girls had run past him already, getting a decent heard start.

Suddenly, a dark aura appeared around Gildarts. His eyes gleamed red like a monster in the dark, his fists clenched as if he was barely able to control his anger and his smirk was covered with an evil presence.

"You dare kiss Cana... in front of me?" Gildarts's voice was alarming and threatening.

"Wait a minute..." Natsu chuckled nervously taking a step back.

"Now you die, Natsu!"

* * *

 **If they girls can't physically beat someone, you need to be smarter ;) Hope you enjoyed~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! ^^ So the Grand Magic Games will start in the next chapter and I realized that I might have to 'create' a whole new guild or two so if you have suggestions for names, members powers and such things, please leave them in the review below. Heck you can use your own name and your own superpower that you'd like ^^**

 **Also, I would appreciate ideas for the grand magic games. Remember how everyday there was first some sort of tournament and then there was the one on one match? Well please do give suggestions for tournament game ideas because I'm not all that creative xD**

 **As always, please enjoy the chapter. I won't be able to update over the weekend because I'm going away so that's that.**

 **Marsha x**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve - Just Friends**

Lucy and Cana ran on ahead, leaving Natsu to the wolves. Lucy pondered on what they had done, leaving Natsu behind with the enemy but she realized that Natsu was the enemy in this game. Making him stay behind gave herself and Cana a better chance. They were competing against him, so it helped her bury her own guilt thinking about it in that way.

Lucy was directly behind Cana, easily keeping pace. They knew there was a chance of running into another hunting mage and Lucy couldn't understand how they were supposed to surpass them without magic. Cana took a few turns, knowing the town of Magnolia well and had good knowledge of how to get to the chapel quicker.

"Lucy!" Cana called out as they slowed down. Before them lay Freed on the ground flat. He was awake but he wasn't getting up or making any motions for that matter. They weren't sure what had happened, but walked to him cautiously.

"Freed," Cana called out to him. "What happened?"

"Laxus ran past here..." he sighed. Freed looked completely exhausted. Lucy and Cana reached him. He had a few bruises on his face.

"Shit, he's way far ahead..." Lucy hissed.

"And Erza probably is with him... we need to hurry," Cana moaned.

"Sorry Freed," Lucy felt bad leaving him behind as well. The girls ran, picking up their jogs into almost sprints. The could see the tip of the cathedral up ahead.

"We're almost there," Cana cheered. Sure enough the roads all began to aim straight for the cathedral. Lucy spotted three figures standing already by entrance, their arms folded and smug grins on their faces.

"It's Laxus, Erza..."

"And Gajeel!" Cana shouted. She pushed herself to the limit, running even harder with Lucy right beside her. Lucy spotted Gray from the other side running with Juvia as well, all four of them gaining speed.

"Shit," Cana hissed, noticing that Gray and Juvia were probably going to make it first. Lucy smirked, taking out her whip. She lashed it out as they were close enough to the Cathedral. The whip wrapped around Gray's ankle and he fell to the ground, his face first landing into the gravel.

"Fuck!" he cursed in pain. Juvia jumped over him and tackled Lucy to the ground. Cana froze. She stared at Gray who was lying on the ground and then at Lucy who was fighting Juvia off of her. Cana could easily have run a few more meters to make it to cathedral.

"Come on Cana! Take the place!" Lucy growled as Juvia pulled at her hair. Cana gritted her teeth and spun around, running towards Juvia.

"What sort of partner would I be if I left you behind?!" she bellowed, tackling Juvia off of her blonde partner. Lucy got up, about to aid Cana but Gray had grabbed her in a choker hold from behind. He took hold of her arm and pinned it against her own waist.

"Gray-" Lucy struggled out of his grip.

"Sorry Lucy, but that is mine and Juvia's spot," he told her.

Lucy waved her feet angrily, tossing and struggling against Gray's strong hold. With all the power she could muster she placed her feet firmly on the ground and tossed Gray over her shoulder, gripping on his arm. Gray landed roughly on his back, grimacing in pain. Lucy smirked, ready to beat the crap out of him but Cana ran up to her, took hold of her wrist and ran towards the cathedral. The few meters felt like miles until their feet finally touched the cathedral steps.

"YES!" Cana screamed, jumping in the air. "We did it! We fucking did it Lucy!" Cana screamed and picked Lucy up in an embrace, spinning her around. Lucy laughed but hugged her back, her face burying in the long brown.

"I knew you could do it," Erza patted Cana's shoulder, and they too both embraced.

"Well done Bunny Girl," Gajeel gave her one of his classical smirks. She smiled back and turned to her to look at Laxus. She was a little nervous seeing him again after the confession. It wasn't really a love confession, but one of sorts. He said he liked her and he was interested. She blushed, looking at him as the memory ran by her head.

"Guess we're a team now," he said in his usual gruff voice, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Guess so," I replied and gave him a wide grin.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, thought that flame brain would be here first, "Gajeel grunted.

"I did sense Gildarts use an immense amount of magic," Laxus recalled.

"Oh boy," Lucy and Cana chuckled nervously.

oOo

Lucy was exhausted. She never thought simply running across the town and tackling her own guild members would make her so tired. She didn't even use an ounce of magic power. However, she was enjoying the midnight dip in the pool some of the happy guild members decided to go on. Natsu and Gray were so pissed off they didn't get to compete this year. They kept trying to pick a fight with Laxus and Gajeel to take their place. Happy was serving Charle by the pool with mignight snacks. Levy, Laki and Lisanna were all in the pool, splashing about at each other joyously. Lucy was sitting at the edge of the pool, dipping her legs in the luke warm water. She felt happy. Relaxed and happy.

On her mind were usually many things; Laxus's confession and sudden ignorance. Then there was the fact that 'Bad Blood' assassin's guild wasn't annihilated and could still be operational. There was another thing that bothered her. She hadn't told master or anyone else, but Lucy believed that someone was giving false information about her containing the one magic. For some reason, someone wanted her dead.

Very badly.

"Fuck you, you ice prick!" Natsu punched Gray in the face. Somehow, because Laxus and Gajeel didn't give into the fight with them, they had turned on each other. Natsu smiled as Gray fell on his back. Lucy sighed, splashing the water lightly with her feet.

"What's wrong?" a familiar gruff voice spoke. Lucy looked up to find Laxus in his black swimming trunks with yellow lightning, his chest bare and naked.

"Laxus," Lucy smiled and looked back at the pool. "Nothing's wrong," she replied. Laxus sat down beside her on the edge of the pool, not too close as to not give off any strange vibes to the other members.

"You're thinking about what I said to you the other night? I hoped you were drunk enough not to remember," he sighed, leaning back a little to look up at the sky filled with stars and small bit of clouds.

"Sorry about that..." Lucy nervously smiled and blushed.

"I guess you don't feel the same way," he said with an expressionless voice.

"That's not it," Lucy spluttered out quickly. Laxus looked down at her in surprise. "I... I don't know what to say back. At first, I'm flattered that you're interested in me, but also the fact is we fight and bicker a lot. And you're a _pervert_..." the word stung. "However, I like spending time with you. The time you were assigned to spend every minute with me was actually kinda fun. I love being friends with you and hanging out with you," she explained.

Laxus looked down at stellar mage and smiled. "How about we keep things the way they are so until you decide how you really feel about me. Friends?" he asked her. Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"With benefits," she jokingly threw in, making Laxus chuckle. They grinned at each other. Lucy was so surprised he was smiling so easily. She'd never seen him smile like that before. In fact, hanging out with her, he seemed to do that more often - smile.

"LUCY!" someone screamed. Lucy spun around to find Natsu flying into her back, knocking them both off the floor and into the pool. Laxus's first instinct was to protect Lucy, but in the end he stopped himself as they both crashed face first into the pool. Gray had punched Natsu so hard, he accidentally sent him flying into his partner.

Lucy and Natsu's heads popped up from the surface of the water. Lucy spat the water she had in her mouth straight into Natsu's face. "You fucker, are you asking to die?" Lucy's eyes were dark.

"Shit!" Natsu tried swimming away as bubbles began to form around Lucy.

"I'm going to make your death _so_ painful!" Lucy was about to launch herself at Natsu but Levy and Lisanna tried to hold her down.

"Run Natsu, Run!" Lisanna cried out as she keeping's Lucy's hands away from her keys.

The night was filled with fights, conversations and splashing about the pool. By the time 2AM came around, they were all chased away by Mirajane and Makarov. Tomorrow they were leaving to attend the Grand Magic Games so they needed to get home. As Lucy was walking home she stopped a few streets away from her house. She touched on of her golden keys and called out 'Loke'.

In a flash, her faithful Lion appeared.

"Hello Princess, long time no see," he said, walking up to her with a seductive smile. He picked up her chin and looked down into her eyes. "How may I be of service for you?" he asked. Lucy rolled her eyes and took a step away from him.

"Loke, I need to ask you something," Lucy said.

"Mmmm, yes?"

"What do you know of the 'One Magic'?" she asked.

"So that's what the kidnapping was all about," Leo put his hands in pockets.

"So you've heard of this?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes, about a year ago someone began spreading the rumour that the bloodline of Layla contained the 'One Magic'. What a whole lot of bull," he muttered. Lucy eyed him, her eyes watering a little in relief.

"So, I don't have the one magic?" she confirmed and Loke smiled at her.

"You have something else with you, other than the 'One Magic'," he said.

"Huh?" Lucy frowned.

"A stalker," he stated, looking at someone behind Lucy. "Isn't that right?"

Lucy turned around to find a figure in the shadows. It was Freed.

"Freed," Lucy wondered what he was doing here.

"Sorry to disturb you Lucy. I was asked to walk you home," he explained to her, walking up closer.

"Asked? By whom?" Lucy eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Laxus is busy sorting out paperwork with his father. He couldn't do it himself," Freed shrugged.

"So the rumours are true," Loke crossed his arms. "You and the lighting slayer."

"No it's not true, I don't know what _this_ is about," Lucy stammered, pointed at Freed. "Whatever, I'm really tired and I just want to go home," Lucy mumbled. "You can go home now, Loke," she waved at him. Freed followed Lucy as the Lion disappeared into the air. Freed stayed a few meters away from Lucy. She walked down right up to her apartment in complete silence. She stopped outside the door and looked at Freed.

"Why is he doing this?" Lucy asked.

"He's just being Laxus," he told her with a shrug.

"No, this isn't Laxus. Laxus is the one who sits in the corner looking all pissed and mighter than thou crap. That is Laxus," she said. She hadn't realized she was almost yelling at Freed. Poor innocent Freed. Lucy sighed, face-palming herself. "Sorry Freed," she apologized for the sudden attack. "Laxus has kinda been getting on my nerves," she explained.

"You know, I've known him for a long time," Freed spoke with caution in his voice, approaching Lucy ever so slowly. "He's a good guy behind the mask he puts on himself. He may seem cold and perhaps even mean, but he's very protective of his friends and if he loves someone..." Freed allowed the sentence to linger there. Lucy looked at him with a bit of shock in her eyes but then it subsided. She sort of expected this anyway.

"Thanks Freed," she whispered. "Well then, need to get home. Early trip tomorrow," Lucy grinned and patted him on the shoulder before running inside her apartment block.

Freed watched as she entered inside, how the light turned on in her bedroom for a few minutes and finally turned off. He took out his sword and began writing ruins around her home. This was a request from Laxus and he couldn't refuse.

"Be safe, Lucy," Freed whispered before walking back out into the night.

The following morning was a little foggy; cold and crisp air floating about. Lucy dressed a little bit more warmly, had a suitcase packed and was ready to go. She was in a cheerful mood, happy to have sorted out everything with Laxus and hid away her worries about the 'One Magic' to the back of her mind. As she took the steps and opened the outside door, she found Laxus standing outside. She hadn't expected him and gave her a good scare to find someone so big leaning up against the wall.

"Holy Mother of Mavis!" Lucy jumped at the sight of him. He smirked.

"Morning Blondie," he grinned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, slapping him across the arm for scaring her. Laxus barely felt it.

"I'm here to walk you to train station," he explained. Lucy sighed, burying her face into her palm.

"Why did you make Freed walk me home last night?" she asked, her voice a little muffled.

"It was two in the night, that's when rapists and serial killers stalk and hunt their prey," he shrugged.

"Didn't we agree to stick to being friends?" Lucy raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes. This is what I do for my friends," he told her with a bit of anger in his tone. "I love my friends dearly. That's why both Elfman and Bixlow walked Evergreen home," he said leaning down towards Lucy. He took hold of a strand of her hair, playing with it's soft end. "Your hair is getting longer. It'll be back to it's normal length soon," he spoke. Lucy didn't understand what tone he used or was there another meaning behind the last statement. However, she found herself lost in his gaze again. She was falling for him, and she knew it. It was like everything that happened with Natsu. They annoyed each other, laughed together and spent time together. He'd rescue her and she'd get a fluttering feeling in her heart. He'd do simple gestures like holding her hand or hugging her and she didn't understand what they meant. Did he like her? Or was he just being a _friend_?

Laxus's eyes were raised in alarm. "Lucy, why are you crying?"

Lucy hadn't realized she started crying and quickly rubbed away the tears and stormed past Laxus, pulling away at her suitcase.

"Come on, Sparky!" she called out to him after a few meters. "We'll be late for the train!"

 _I can't fall in love with Laxus. It'll be the same thing that happened with Natsu. I'll fall in love, I'll confess and have my heart shatter to pieces..._


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for not updating for a while. I was away and I only came back yesterday. What's worse is that is chapter SUCKS. Ugh I tired changing it a bit but it's so boring! So I rushed through many things just to finish the chapter here. The next one is THE ONE I promise. The next chapter will be the one you all have been waiting for. Just please don't expect much from little me. Anyways you have been warned about this chapter.**

 **Many thanks for reaching 100 favorites. I'm so happy ^^**

 **Credit: Thank you to BrokenPiecesOfHell for giving me the idea for the game.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen - Let it Go**

Lucy leaned over the railings of her bedroom balcony, overlooking the large beautiful city as it lit up during the dark times of night. They had entered the games and passed through the first test; a labyrinth just as before. Fairy Tail managed to come third place this year, rather than eight like it did last time. It didn't matter however, as long as you were in the top eight.

The other guilds who passed were Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Gramlush and Twilight Orge. There were many familiar guilds and some ones Lucy had seemingly forgotten. She felt the cold crisp wind blow past her face as the night proceed to the chill the streets. She loved that feeling. It calmed and relaxed her.

Lucy smirked as she heard Levy snore. Levy and herself were sharing a room together, something Levy had insisted on. Lucy didn't mind, but she did feel a little off being with Levy, or anyone for that matter. Lucy was hiding from the fact that ever since she returned from the mountains, she'd changed. She wasn't girly or didn't behave in her usual way, she found it difficult to communicate with girls about books, fashion and boys - something she was into in the past, but not so much anymore.

Levy was cuddling Pantherlily in her bed. The black cat didn't seem to mind, let alone he was probably enjoying the attention. Lucy felt so much guilt towards her best friend because Lucy was faking everything. She fake gossiped, laughed and joked with her about the things they used to like and were interested in. She didn't like being dishonest, but she also didn't want to hurt Levy like she did when she left.

Lucy watched as the lights in the night began turning off one by one. Everyone was going to bed, it was much too late. Lucy too decided it was time.

 _Just one more minute._

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled as a breezy wind continued to flow through her hair.

"Beautiful," someone said. Lucy looked up to spot Laxus standing from the balcony near by. He was staying with the master in the neighboring room.

"Who, me?" Lucy wondered in a playful tone.

"I meant the city," he grunted but smiled back. Lucy leaned her head on her arms that were crossed upon the railing. She was looking across at Laxus from the long gap they had between them. He was wearing some black track suit pants and simple white tee - probably something he wore before going to bed.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him.

"No. You?" he raised his eyebrow, putting his hand on his own railing around his balcony.

"Yes," Lucy whispered quietly. Lucy knew he had heard her. Dragon slayer and all that.

"Why would you be? You're S - Class now," he grinned. Everytime he smiled like that, it made Lucy's heart skip a beat.

"Last time..." Lucy hesitated, a frown on her face. "Last time I was here I got beaten by Flare and lost. And then Minerva..." at the name, Lucy shivered. A small flashback went through her heard as the woman scorched and beated her until she was unable to move for days.

"That's not going to happen again," he told her sharply. Lucy looked up in surprise. "Minerva is not part of Sabertooth anymore. You also _did_ beat Flare, but Raven Tail cheated," he pointed out to her.

"And then you kicked their ass," Lucy smirked. Laxus chuckled. His classical, deep, throaty chuckle. Lucy loved it.

"That's right, I kicked all of their asses," he finished his statement with a wink. "You should go to bed. We are starting tomorrow already," he said.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded and straightened up. She watched Laxus from across the balcony and her heart did that little flip again. Looking at him, standing simply as a man before her, she could definitely love this man. "Goodnight Laxus," Lucy whispered and walked back inside her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Laxus leaned against his railing and continued to stare at the space she was standing in. He grunted a little and then buried his face in his hands.

"Fuck sakes Laxus, get a grip," he moaned to himself. This new Lucy was driving him crazy. He was intrigued and drawn to her, his mind was going crazy. And it wasn't just his mind anymore either - his heart and his body craved for her in a way he'd never felt before.

oOo

"Is everyone ready for the Grand Magic Games?"

With that statement, the whole arena bellowed, cheered and applauded. The eight teams were in the arena all at the same time. Yukino came running to Lucy, embracing her in a hug. The Sabertooth team were standing close by. Sting was replaced by Dobengal, a ninja-looking mage that Natsu once fought. Sting couldn't compete this year as he's acting as master.

"I'm so surprised Natsu isn't on the team," Yukino commented, looking at us.

"Yeah, Cana and I kicked his ass," Lucy joked and Yukino simply smiled. Lucy stared at her a little longer than considered normal. Yukino and Lucy were once close friends and could communicate so easily. Now, Lucy felt a little awkward conversing with her. Did she really change so much from her original character?

Lucy hadn't realized the amounts of cheers and screams increased as Fairy Tail was mentioned by the commentators. Guess they gained many fans after they won the Grand Magic Games last time.

"Everyone ready kabo?" the pumpkin head man appeared. Everyone pretended they didn't know who really was behind the mask and just smiled and nodded to him. "Today's game is called 'Shoot 'em'. You can only choose one mage from your team to go forth. All eight mages will be representing the guild during this game. You will only find out the details of the game after you've chosen the mage to enter kabo," he explained the rules.

"I'll go forth," Yukino was the first to step up. Cheria from Lamia Scale stepped forward, Cana from Fairy Tail, a mage named Thibault from Twilight Ogre, Milianna from Mermaid Heel, Rocker from Quatros Cerberus and Eve from Blue Pegasus.

"I guess I'll go set a standard," a posh voice said, coming from the group of Gramlush. Lucy and Cana easily recognised him as Bomb Setense. He ranked eight the Sorcer's Magazine for the best boyfriend. He was truthfully very handsome, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. All the girls screamed and cheered for him as he stepped forward, including some of the mages in the field themselves.

"Please, everyone else return to the stage and watch from above. Contestants are the only ones to remain here," the pumpkin king ordered.

"Give 'em hell," Gajeel mumbled to Cana, walking past her. Erza patted her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile before walking off. Lucy stayed behind a little longer and watched her as she eyed Lucy for a while.

"We can't be partners in this..." she whispered to her. Lucy smiled, an encouraging grin on her face.

"Nonsense!" Lucy exclaimed, surprising Cana. "We're always partners. Just because you're alone out there doesn't mean I'm not supporting and rooting for you," Lucy finished with a wink. Cana grinned and pulled Lucy into a hug, burying her face into her neck.

"Thank you Lucy," she whispered. Lucy hugged her back tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, kabo... but..." the ref spoke in an awkward tone.

"Yeah yeah," Lucy sighed, pulling away and gripping Cana's shoulders. "You'll do fine. Last time you were here, you kicked ass," Lucy reminded her before walking away. Lucy returned back to the stadium, leaning over the railing intently.

"You're a good friend," Erza said, standing a little behind Lucy. They all watched as the rules were being explained and broadcasted.

"Listen up wizards! This game is called 'Shoot 'em'. This is a version of the popular game 'Quazar' and 'Paintball'. You will be entering this dark labyrinth inside. Before entering you are given an option of the following guns. A machine gun with 100 bullets, but each bullet is worth one point. A handgun, with 20 bullets but worth 10 points each. Finally another options is the shotgun with 10 bullets, each worth 20 points. The bullets are simply paint balls. You can use magic to cause distractions, to improve your shots or to even harm the enemy. However, the only way to get a point is by actually shooting one mage out there," he explained the rules.

And so the battle began. It lasted for half an hour and Lucy watched as Cana set up traps and managed to shoot down three mages already. Because of her shots being worth 20 points each, she was leading half way through the game. However Thiabult was beginning to give her trouble, chasing her around and only her because she had shot him first. Cana tried to dodge the machine gun as much as possible but a few shots were placed on Cana. Lucy gritted her teeth as she was trapped between Thiabult and Bomb. Bomb stood in an untainted suit with a machine gun in his hand.

"Would be a pity to dirty that face on you," he sneered, raising his gun at her. Thiabult smirked but also aimed his gun at Cana. Cana was about to block her face just before they had pulled the triggers.

"No way!" a female voice called out. Yukino jumped in, kicking Thiabult's gun out of his hands. Yukino had learned martial art from Sting and Rogue ever since she had returned to them in Sabertooth. She pulled her hand gun, landing two easy shots into Thiabult's chest as he lay on the ground. However, Bomb took advantage of this and using his machine gun he began shooting at Yukino, who wasn't able to dodge many of the bullets.

"Asshole," Cana gritted. She shot three cards towards him. "Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers... Thunderbolt's Fate!" she bellowed as lightning emerged from the cards, striking him. Bomb stumbled, long enough for Cana to get a shot at him. Bomb managed to dodge it and runaway.

"Shit," Cana cursed. She'd wasted a bullet and didn't get the points. That was the disadvantage of the shotgun. Cana turned around, about to face Yukino but she too had regained composure and positioned her gun in front of Cana as well. They froze, not taking the shot.

"Next time we see each other," Yukino said in her sweet high voice.

"Right," Cana agreed. They spun around on their heels and ran off in opposite directions, looking for more victims.

In the end, the score board resembled this.

GramLush 10pts

Fairy Tail 8pts

Sabertooth 6pts

Lamia Scale 4pts

Quatro Cerberus 3pts

Mermaid Heel 2pts

Blue Pegasus 1pts

Twilight Orge 0pt

The black labyrinth disappeared, revealing the members standing in the middle of the arena, people cheering in the audience for their favorite group. Lucy smiled as Cana and Yukino walked up to each other and playfully fist bumped each other. Lucy felt ecstatic that Cana had done so well, scoring high points for Fairy Tail right from the beginning.

After a small break, Cana returned to the viewing area for Fairy Tail.

"Cana!" Erza exclaimed, patting her back. "You did amazing!"

"I'm sorry I didn't win," Cana said, but there was a smile on her face.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing!" Lucy laughed, patting her shoulder. Cana leaned over the railing with Lucy and watched as the first competitors were going to be called out.

The one on one matches were going on ahead and Lucy watched from the sidelines. She hadn't noticed but the whole time Laxus was staring at her. He watched as her expressions changed from time to time, how her short hair blew in the wind, how her smile would reach her eyes and even sometimes, he heard the ring of her laughter. Laxus couldn't avoid the fact. He was in love with Lucy Heartfillia and he wasn't trying to stop it either.

All first three matches went under head, leaving Fairy Tail fighting Quatro Cerberus in the end. Erza was chosen to fight against Bacchus Gro, the man who defeated Cana in a drinking contest.

"Make sure you don't kill him," Laxus commented as Erza was about to leave.

"But don't go easy on him," Gajeel added as she left.

The battle between Erza and Bacchus was an amazing one to watch. He had deflected her swords with his fists like they were nothing, landing a few punches into her. However, Erza would change armour and always manage to protect herself. It was a very intense half an hour as everyone watched the raging battle, only in the end finishing up on a draw, despite the fact that Erza was probably still going to win. She just needed more time but it didn't work out. Fairy Tail still applauded and cheered for her as she walked away, despite not giving them a strong win. It ended with a draw, both parties receiving five points each.

"To think Elfman beat him but Erza couldn't..." Cana wondered.

"She just needed more time..." Gajeel mumbled. It was true, if they had an additional ten more minutes, Erza would have won.

"I'm so sorry," Erza appeared behind them.

"Don't worry about it! We got 5pts," Lucy said walking up to her.

"So not fair, you were totally winning in the end," Cana moaned.

"Oh well, whoever fights tomorrow just needs to kick ass," Erza told her teammates and they nodded their heads in agreement.

All Fairy Tail members were turning around to leave and return back to their hotel. Lucy told her friends to go on, she just needed to use the bathroom. Walking inside the Colosseum she tried to find it but it was getting dark and the lights were too dim. She was beginning to worry she wasn't in the correct place at all.

"Lucy," a voice said behind her. She spun around, spotting a dark figure standing not ten yards from her.

"Who is it?" Lucy demanded, her hands on her keys.

"Don't recognize me?" the man took a few steps forward so that he stood underneath the dim yellow light. Lucy saw his face and gasped. Lucy grabbed a random golden key, ready to summon them to her side but he was quick to raise his arms, as if offering peace. "My name is William, and I'm sure you have many reasons to attack me..." he said in a more soothing voice.

"You bet! You tried to kill me," Lucy gritted through her teeth. He was the mage that controlled Freed and Laxus, forcing her to give herself up.

"Yeah sorry about that. There's been a change of plans. If you'd be so kind to follow me, I'll explain," he told her. Lucy eyed him, not moving from her spot. "Lucy..." he said with a smile. "I have the power to control people and take over their body. Please don't make me do that on you," he asked of her. Lucy pursed her lips. This was true. He could just force her by taking over her body. She shuddered at the thought of being controlled like that.

"Fine," she muttered, allowing him to lead the way. They entered inside some room, climbed up a long winding staircase and reached some large chamber. Before walking in, he knocked three times and then opened the door, allowing Lucy in first. Lucy stepped inside cautiously, her hand was still gripping onto Leo's key.

The room was a fine decorated bedroom with a king size bed and a large lounging area. On one of the extravagant couches, a short man was sitting.

"Hello, my dear Lucy," he said in his voice. Lucy recognized that disgusting tone coming from the short man.

"Junelle Sawarr..." Lucy hissed his name as if it were poison. He chuckled.

"I see you've met William," he said, sipping at his cup of tea.

"Yeah, this ain't our first encounter," Lucy was having trouble controlling herself. This man before her was the reason her father's wealth dissipated and the reason the assassins were after her - hurting her friends and family.

"You sound like you hold a grudge against me Lucy," he sighed, putting his tea down on the glass coffee table. "Please sit, we have much to discuss."

"You can talk while I stand here," Lucy told him harshly.

"Fine, as you wish," he shrugged, fixing his reading glasses. "As you might have guessed, I was the one started the rumour that your mother had the 'One Magic' in her bloodline. Such an easy thing to spread amongst dark guilds," Sawarr almost tried to hold back laughter. "However, no one wanted anything to do with the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail," he said as if her mocking the name of the guild. "That's why I simply hired an assassin's guild to kill you."

"And it begs the questions, why?" Lucy demanded to know.

"As you know I took over your father's wealth and power. I had everything and still have... however, due to some legal issues, my son Richard is not lawfully the person to inherit it," he explained with sadness in his voice.

"It's me," Lucy finished the conclusion. Junelle nodded his head.

"Yes, you still inherit all of the Heartfilia wealth if I pass away, unless you're dead of course," he shrugged.

"So why did you bring me in here? To kill me?" Lucy raised her eyebrow, watching William from the corner of her eye.

"That would be too easy," he chuckled at her statement. "Instead, I'm here to blackmail you," he shrugged.

"Please," Lucy scuffed. "My father tried to black mail me into marrying you. What makes you think you have any power here?"

"Ah, yes. Your father tried to destroy Fairy Tail. That won't work on you my dear... so instead..." he clicked his fingers. From the shadows two figures emerged from the darkness. Lucy gasped as she recognized them.

"Macao! Romeo!" Lucy took a step forward. The son and father stared at her blankly, as if barely conscious. A second later Lucy saw that their eyes were completely black.

"You bastard," Lucy cursed at William. He simply shrugged and smirked at her.

"Lucy, if I kill you, I have to go through a lot of papers and it could take years before finally everything is documented and my son gains the inheritance. Therefore, I have a proposition for you," Sawarr spoke.

"You mean blackmail," Lucy corrected him, her eyes piercing him like daggers.

"Yes, I suppose. Everything will turn out perfectly if you just marry me. If you do not..." he didn't finish the sentence. Instead, Romeo and Macao summoned their magic and were about to throw their fireballs at each other.

"Stop!" Lucy raised her arms in horror. Sawarr laughed.

"See Lucy. If you don't marry me, these two will be killed by each other," he shrugged.

"Your plan isn't full proof," Lucy told him. "If I suddenly leave, Fairy Tail will try to find me," Lucy shot back at him. "We're family, they will never give up on me," Lucy told him.

"Ah this is where my plan _is_ full proof," Junelle corrected her. "As you see, tomorrow you will be fighting against one of the mages from Gramlush. He is very powerful and he will destroy you," he smirked. "He'll keep you alive of course but you will be put into an ICU. I will transport you to one of my hospitals and have them heal you, but instead we'll tell Fairy Tail you didn't make it during surgery," he grinned.

"You fucking asshole," Lucy clenched her fists.

"William is just after casting a small spell on you. There's a mic on your insignia. If it hears that you told anyone about this, it'll go off and automatically kill Macao and Romeo here with explosives attached inside their pockets," he warned her. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"What if I beat the mage tomorrow?" Lucy was trying to fight the tears that were coming.

"That's cute," Junelle laughed. "Sure you can try and defeat him. We'll just make up some story that one of his attacks caused some brain damage to you or something," he shrugged.

Lucy felt disgusted, standing in front of this man. Lucy wanted to beat the crap out of them but she couldn't. She watched Romeo and Macao and swore to herself she'd save them.

"How do I know you'll let them go?" Lucy whispered, looking down on the ground.

"Right before you sign the marriage document, I will free them and you can see them alive," Sawarr said in a serious tone. He wasn't a man who would lie like that, Lucy knew this. "I promise you," he added.

"I will hurt my friends if they thought I was dead..." Lucy whimpered.

"Better they feel hurt than being actually dead themselves," William told her, standing close by behind her.

"You have the whole night and tomorrow morning to have your goodbyes with them," Sawarr grunted. "You better go and not waste anymore time, dear fiance."

The word stung Lucy like a spear through her gut. She turned away and walked out the door that William opened for her. Lucy walked down the stairs, her mind racing with thoughts. This was it. She was going to leave Fairy Tail. She was going to walk away from everything she loved just to save the ones she loved. The tears flowed down her face. They weren't from sadness, but rather of anger. She was angry at herself not having the strength to do something about this. She had become so strong but there was nothing she could do about this. If she said anything, they'd die. If she didn't go through with this, they'd die.

She had the whole night to say goodbye to everyone. She didn't think she could do it without raising suspicions. But there was one man she really wanted to see, spend more time with and just allow her closed up feelings let to go. She was going to let herself go for this one last night, allowing her emotions to take over.

* * *

 **So yeah the next chapter will the all lemony and smoochie and loads of beautiful loving moments so wait until then please. Thank you for being patient with this boring as hell chapter. Bye bye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: This chapter is seriously M rated.**

 **SPOILERS: This is to people who were commenting saying there were so many flaws with Sawarr's plan. Please understand that Lucy was told this all within two minutes. I decided her character would be upset first and then she'd think of a plan. Please don't jump to conclusions. If you think the plot itself sucks that's another thing but wait for certain things to happen! Lucy will kick ass, don't worry, she'll think of something to get out of this. I just needed this is a catalyst for their romantic relationship to become something.**

 **Marsha**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen - Vunerable**

Lucy stood outside the door, unmoving. There was an inner battle occurring in her head. She was supposed to be thinking of a plot, an idea of how to escape this situation. However, she was unable to think of anything on the spot. Her heart ached and her mind was clouded. All she could think of was one person.

Lucy bit her lip and hesitantly knocked on the door.

Twice.

She waited, shuffling on the spot a little until finally the door creaked open. Laxus stared at the blonde celestial mage before him. Lucy had noticed that he was bare chested, in his track suit pants that he was in last night.

"Lucy," he sounded surprised. "Everything alright?" he asked, seeing some odd expression on her face he didn't recognise.

"Laxus..." Lucy's voice cracked a little. "Is master here?"

"No he left... he won't be back till morning," Laxus explained. "If it's urgent I can contact him through a lacrima-"

"No no. I just mean... can I come in?" Lucy looked up at him. She had been crying earlier but she had hoped that the long cold walk outside would have dried out her tears.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Laxus stepped back, allowing Lucy to come in. She walked in, observing his hotel room. It was a lot neater than she expected. His suitcase in the corner, clothes neatly unpacked. Just a moist towel hanging off a chair, probably because he had just taken a shower.

Laxus closed the door and walked over to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked again. There was genuine concern in his voice. Lucy smiled at him and took a step closer. She looked down to his chest and placed her palm on his bare chest. Laxus's breathing hitched. He froze, unable to move under her soft cool touch. He watched as her hand traced from one side of the chest, to the other ever so slowly. Her fingers marveled over his tattoo.

"Lucy..." Laxus growled. Just what the hell was she doing? Was she trying to drive him crazy?

"I've decided," Lucy said as her fingers continued to trace the outline of his tattoo, leading down to his guild mark.

"Decided?" Laxus raised his eyebrow. His voice sounded a little desperate.

"I want you."

Laxus eyes flashed suddenly at her statement. He abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from him.

"What is going on Lucy?" he bent down a little to her level. "What's happening?"

Lucy bit her lip. She needed to make sure no sad emotions escaped. She needed to be strong and confident about this.

"I've decided that... I'm lusting over you, Laxus," Lucy said, peering into his eyes. "I have feelings for you that have been driving me crazy for a long time. Therefore I've decided to act upon them," she explained. Lucy placed her palm on his cheek. Laxus closed his eyes, feeling comforted by her touch. "Please, take me," she almost begged.

"Princess, do you even know what that means?" Laxus's voice was strained. After Lucy simply stated that she wanted him, it was becoming more difficult to stop himself from taking her right there and then.

"Of course," she sighed, taking a step closer to him. "I want you."

Laxus didn't move. He refused to. He wasn't able to admit to himself that this was truly happening and that was why he didn't even flinch. Lucy smiled to herself and cupped his face in her hands. She pulled him down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Lucy's body was much colder than his. Lucy found his lips warming and inviting in ways she had never expected to feel.

At first, Laxus was reluctant to kiss her back. However, after the peck began to form into a passionate kiss, he was unable to control the low growl escaping from his mouth. He put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer into his body and tightening the kiss.

The moment Lucy felt Laxus accept her, she slid her tongue inside his mouth, reaching to his. Laxus was surprised by her boldness but was becoming uncontrollably hungry for her. Out of no where, he grabbed her from behind her knees and lifted her into the air, their lips never parting ways. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. He walked over to the side of the hotel room and placed her softly on the study desk. Lucy never untangled her legs, pushing his groin even closer to her own body.

Laxus placed one his hand firmly on the small of her back, whilst the other was put against the table. He pulled away from the kiss and began to place kisses on her cheek, to her ear and down her neck. Lucy gasped a little and arched her back and neck, allowing him more access. Her hand gripped onto his hair as he began sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck. Lucy felt her blood boiling like nothing before. She felt light headed and utterly happy to be pleased by this man in this way.

Lucy stopped breathing for a moment when she felt his canine teeth on her skin. At first she alarmed, forgetting the common trait of dragon slayers. Laxus was only playing around with her, barely grazing her skin with his sharp teeth. He chuckled before pulling away and looking up to her.

"Scared?" he asked, putting his hands firmly on the desk at either side of her body. His lips were a mere centimeter away from hers.

Lucy gulped. "No."

"Liar."

"Kiss me."

Laxus didn't wait long after the command and crushed his lips into hers. Lucy's arms ran wild. First starting on his smooth neck and then rubbing down over his firm warm chest. The amount of muscle on this man... it blew her away!

Lucy was in the middle of a moan when Laxus pulled away from their kiss and looked into her eyes. He stared at her for a few moments before finally speaking. "You can walk away from this. There's no walking away after this point," he warned her in his deep husky voice. Lucy smiled sweetly, putting her hand over his face and onto his scar.

"I want this Laxus. It's true I'm scared. This is my... you know..." Lucy blushed a little.

"First time?" Laxus smiled a little. Lucy looked down, unable to meet his eyes. Laxus felt hurt that she'd be disappointed or upset about this fact.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He picked her chin up so she'd look at him again.

"It's just... I'm not experienced and..." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Lucy. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid it'll hurt?"

"Yes."

Laxus frowned. "But you still want to do this with me?" he asked again. Lucy bit her lip and nodded her head. Laxus sighed a little and kissed her forehead, placing a soft peck upon her.

"It's just. If it hurts I can cope with it, but what if you don't... you know... enjoy it..." she finally managed to say what was on her mind. Laxus growled, startling Lucy and making her jump a little.

"Don't you _dare_ even think like that," he threatened her. Lucy stared wide eyed at the man before her. He was seriously pissed off about what she said. He picked her up roughly from the desk, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his large double bed and laid her down. He climbed up on top of her, his eyes never parting from hers.

"Are you angry at me?" Lucy whispered, clearly fear in her voice. Laxus didn't say anything for a while, he simply watched her as she lay underneath him. Lucy's heart raced again. She felt so tiny and weak under the body of this man.

"No," he finally said, his furrowed eyebrows subsiding. "It's just..." he thought about what to say for a while. "You're doing something amazing for me, giving up your virginity for me and you have these thoughts in your head like ' _what if he doesn't enjoy it?_ '" he finally muttered. "It ticks me off that you don't even worry about yourself. What if I go too rough? What if it still hurts through the whole process? What if-"

Lucy placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from talking.

"Remember you asked me something earlier," Lucy whispered. "You asked me if I trusted you. Do you remember what I said?"

Laxus looked down at her, all of his anger and tension flowing away.

"I trust you," Lucy finished.

"You shouldn't," he warned her but she simply smiled at him. She wrapped her fingers around his neck, pulling him down again to her and kissing him. Laxus kissed her back, one of his hands wondering down from her neck and down to her shirt. His fingers smoothly unbuttoned her shirt as he continued to slide his tongue inside her mouth. Lucy's body was once ice cold from being outside but now it was radiating with heat.

Her shirt unbuttoned completely and Laxus's kisses trailed down her neck and to her collarbone. Lucy closed her eyes, feeling his hot kisses on her neck and her body. Laxus nipped softly at her pale skin, bringing redness to it. He kissed her upper breast and then over her white bra.

Lucy gasped as she felt his canine teeth bite through the fabric, pinching her nipple. One of his hands trailed down to her back and easily unhooked the bra (with plenty of experience).

Lucy used a simple judo move to push Laxus off of her and make him flop on the other side of the bed. Before surprise even appeared on his face he saw that Lucy climbed up on top of him, straddling over his groin.

Laxus smiled as Lucy took off her shirt and bra and let it drop to the ground. It was true that she was nervous about revealing herself naked but she couldn't help but smile as Laxus marveled over her large breasts. Instinctively he took hold of them, squeezing them lightly. Lucy bit her lip, holding in a moan.

"Don't do that," Laxus growled.

"Huh?"

"Don't bite your lip like that," he warned her again. Lucy was almost unable to hold back laughter.

"Seriously? That turns you on?" she chuckled.

"Don't test my patience," he firmly spoke. Lucy smiled, but agreed not to do it again. Laxus continued to massage her breasts as she sat on top him. He circled his fingers over her teat, making it hard. Lucy wanted to moan under his touch. Her body was beginning to sweat from the heat rushing over her body and the feeling of ecstasy.

Laxus's hands traveled down from her breasts and over her power abdomen. He felt her hard muscle and continued down to her skirt. Lucy watched as he touched the clothing softly with his fingers. Suddenly he ripped the skirt apart along with the underwear.

"Laxus!" Lucy squealed but he only smirked as he tossed the ripped fabric to the ground.

"It was in my way," he shrugged. Lucy swatted him playfully across his chest. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and allowing her to press her naked body against his chest. Lucy hadn't realized that such an embrace could make her feel so safe and confident. She felt protected in the arms of this man. Lucy wanted to so badly whisper the words 'I love you'.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't allow herself the pleasure. This could be the last time they'd ever see each other again. It wouldn't be fair to do this to him and also admit her feelings to him. He didn't deserve that sort of punishment.

Laxus rolled over, back to the previous position where Lucy was laying on the bottom. He looked down at the petite woman before him. She was so small underneath his large mass. He eyed her beautiful plum breasts, her curvaceous figure and her sweet sex. The smell of her arousal was like a drug to him. He leaned down, cupping one of her breasts. The other he began to suck playfully, sending Lucy into a fit. Her toes curled at the feeling of his tongue flicking over her nipple.

"Laxus..." she moaned, her voice begging him to stop teasing her. Laxus pulled away from her breasts and traveled down her stomach and over her hips. Suddenly, Lucy realized where he was heading.

"What are you doing?" Lucy gasped.

"Just having a peek," he shrugged, placing a soft kiss on her skin.

"Please don't!" Lucy squealed. Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Laxus looked up at her with mock amusement.

"Humour me," he grunted before continuing what he was doing. He licked over her clitoris, making Lucy squirm. She was about to close her legs on him but Laxus gripped both of her knees before they could do any damage. He forced them apart and continued to play with her genitalia. Lucy pinned her head firmly against the pillow, hot flashes travelling to her face. So many emotions running through her. She wanted him to stop because it was so embarrassing but she wanted him to continue because it felt so good!

"Please..." Lucy gasped as his tongue flicked over her bell so quickly. Laxus smirked to himself. She was becoming so wet and aroused it was driving him crazy as well. His hard member craved to be inside of her, even though he truly wanted to continue to play with her. She had such a sweet and salty taste...

"Please..." Lucy begged again in a whimper. Laxus pulled away from her sex and climbed over her once more. He looked down at her face with much amusement in his eyes. "Happy?" Lucy groaned.

"You enjoyed it," he smirked.

"Shut up," Lucy blushed.

"I needed to do that," he said, his smile subsiding. "I want you to be ready for the next part," he explained. Lucy nodded her head, understanding what he meant.

"I'm ready," Lucy said, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. Lucy tried to hide a smile. Why was she soothing him? Shouldn't it be the other way round? Laxus placed a soft peck on her forehead. She hadn't realized that he already slipped out of his pants and boxers. Laxus bend down to kiss her lips softly as his hard member entered inside of her. He did it as smoothly and slowly as possible, pulling away from the kiss to watch her expression. She didn't seem in real pain, just slight discomfort. Lucy was so worried about this that she had clenched onto his back with her fingernails. Laxus stopped as he felt his tip hit her barrier.

Lucy pulled his face down to hers, kissing him desperately. She was worried and scared but she knew she could trust this man. Laxus sucked on her lower lip, calming her down a little. With one, sharp, rough and unexpected movement, Laxus's member pierced through Lucy's hymen.

Lucy let out a yelp, her head jolting upwards. Laxus face was guilt ridden as he softly began kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and her lips. Short soft pecks to relax her. He remained unmoving inside of her, allowing her to adjust to the pain and his large size.

"So sorry," he mumbled as he kissed away her single tear that escaped. Lucy hadn't realized that she dug her nails into his back. As soon as she noticed this she let him go.

It stun her so badly that she felt like cursing. She shut her eyes tightly and instead, she focused on Laxus's soft kisses. It worked on her so easily. He was so sweet and kind to her.

"It's okay," Lucy whispered, rubbing his cheek. He looked so remorseful it almost hurt Lucy to see him like that.

"You cried," he muttered, his sweet breath blowing on her face.

"Just a little," she rubbed his cheek affectionately. "I'm okay now," she said again. Laxus, hesitant at first, began to move. Lucy was prepared for additional pain but little came her way. She felt safe in the arms of the man before her. Laxus was ever so slowly thrusting himself in and out of her, watching her facial expression intently. Finally, after a few thrusts she finally let out of moan.

Lucy grabbed his neck and pulled his face down to hers. "Don't go easy," she muttered in a husky tone. Laxus chuckled.

"You'll regret it," he warned and kissed her, locking their lips together. Laxus picked up to a steady speed of thrusting in and out of her. Lucy body was beginning to coat itself in a thin layer of sweat. Lucy moaned as Laxus bit her lip and drove himself into her. She felt like a queen underneath this man. That's right. Not a princess like most people called her, but a queen. She felt so over whelmed with her body's emotions and reactions.

Laxus fingers were entangled in the bed sheets. Her walls were clamping hard around his member as she was coming closer to her moment as well. The smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air as Laxus's velocity accelerated. His kisses were becoming bold and daring. Lucy's hands gripped his over-powering shoulders. Her breasts bounced with every thrust, driving Laxus's mind crazy.

Lucy arched her back she felt her body stiffen and curl. Lucy felt like electricity was pulsing through her veins. Was it Laxus's doing? She wasn't sure. She just knew she felt incredible and gratifying. Her fingers dug into his skin as Lucy moaned his name into the darkness. She felt hot liquid fill inside of her as Laxus grunted slightly. The current in her body slowed down and disappeared. Lucy let out a long gasp as she had realized she was holding her breath the whole time she climaxed.

Lucy's heat subsided as Laxus pulled out from her. He didn't get off of her however, their body sweat mixing in together. Lucy pulled his face down and kissed him passionately. He groaned under her kiss a little when she broke it and pulled away.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes closed. Laxus want to laugh at this statement but he didn't. He simply wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up. He rolled onto his back, letting her lie on top of him. Lucy was grateful as she lay on his chest, her head on his heart. He pulled a thin sheet cover over them as drowsiness began to take them both over.

"Will you be able to walk tomorrow?" Laxus asked with a hint of enjoyment in his voice. Lucy rolled her eyes, ignoring his question. She listened to his accelerated heart rate as it slowly began to slow down, along with his breathing. Laxus's fingers trailed over Lucy's pale smooth back. He watched as she carefully listened to his heart beat. That moment right there made him feel like a man in love. A man who was loved. He so badly wanted to tell her that he loved her but couldn't. It was probably not the right time for her.

"So I ended up sleeping with you," Lucy mumbled groggily. Laxus eyed her.

"You haven't slept yet," he humorously pointed out.

"Then in the morning..." Lucy yawned, "You're buying me an apartment."

* * *

 **My first every lemon scene! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment what you thought about it...**

 **Sorry if there are spelling and grammatical errors. It's so late I feel so tired but I did read over it xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**MISS ME?!**

 ***no***

 **Oh okay... that's fine. That's just... fine...**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while ladies and gentlemen. Busy week. I've been getting into romance anime lately and I LOVE IT SO MUCH! If you have any suggestions please go ahead and comment them. I love stuff with actual kissing and possible sexual related themes in it. As in, I don't mind if I don't see the 'deed' happening, as long as it's hinted that they do it.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the 200+ follows.**

 **Arigato!~**

 **Marsha xox**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen - Ass Whoop**

Lucy woke up the feeling of warmth and light landing on her face. She squinted her eyes, groaning quietly for being woken up too early. She was sleeping on something hard and warm. Lucy turned her head to look at Laxus's chest. At first, there was surprise... and then relief. She remembered what she did last night and it filled her with joy. She could feel Laxus massaging her bare back softly with his fingers. It made Lucy feel comfortable and safe in the arms of this man.

However, that wasn't the case. This was a goodbye. This was it. She would never see him again. She just wanted a little bit of heaven and true happiness before leaving him. Lucy had thought that it would make things easier, but it didn't. It only made it harder. For this first time in her life she felt love from another man. A man who returned her feelings back.

Lucy decided she was going to fight this. She wasn't going to let Sawarr take away this little bit of her heaven. She wanted this man to remain with her for the rest of her life, as long as he would have her.

"Mornin'" Lucy croaked, knowing he was awake. Laxus smiled and kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"Good morning," he replied. Lucy continued to rest her naked body and head on top of this man. He was so big if she rolled up she could probably still fit onto his chest.

"We need to get up, don't we?" Lucy moaned a little. Laxus chuckled.

"I think so Blondie..." he sighed. He too didn't want to break away from this moment. Even though they both said that it was time they went ahead to get ready, neither of them moved. They didn't want to. This moment was just too perfect for them.

After a few more minutes, Lucy found the strength to get up. Laxus watched as the fair haired beauty picked herself up from his chest. He watched as she picked up the blanket to cover he naked body up a little and as she ruffled her hair, trying to fix the messiness. Everything about her was simply goddess like. She was truly a woman fit to bare the nickname 'Princess'. She was beautiful in every way possible.

"You're staring," Lucy complained. "Is it my hair?" she asked in embarrassment. Laxus chuckled and picked his body up, embracing the petite woman. He was about to lean down and kiss her but she pulled away from.

"Morning breath!" she yelled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She got out of bed, covering herself up with the blanket, leaving Laxus stark naked. "I need to get dressed... where are my clothes?" Lucy started looking around the room.

"These?" Laxus picked up some ripped clothing. It was her underwear and shorts that were destroyed from the night before.

"Oh my God!" Lucy cursed, grabbing them out of his hands. "Give me your shirt." Lucy's voice sounded threatening.

"Excuse me?" Laxus scuffed.

"Give. Me. Your. Shirt."

Laxus got off the bed and pulled out one of his white shirts. Lucy grabbed it and walked into the bathroom, probably getting changed into it. Laxus got himself dressed back in his boxers and tracksuit pants. Lucy finally returned wearing his shirt like a dress. Laxus was surprised how good she looked in it and how smartly she fixed it up to make it look like an intentional proper dress. He smiled to himself, feeling a little ecstatic about the fact that she wore his clothing.

"I need to go back to my room..." Lucy complained, picking up her clothing.

"That's just next door," Laxus shrugged.

"I just hope Levy is gone already. Fuck sakes," Lucy face palmed herself a little. Laxus frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You should have worn a condom," Lucy complained.

"You worried I have STD's?" Laxus smirked, crossing his arms.

"There are other things that could happen, idiot," Lucy cursed.

"Pregnancy? Don't worry about that..." Laxus waved his hand dismissively.

"Excuse me? I'm having a small panic attack over here," Lucy gave out to him. Laxus chuckled.

"You're not ripe yet," he said. Lucy stared at him with an expressionless look.

"Huh?" she cocked her head in confusion.

"Do you I really need to explain?" he muttered to himself but Lucy heard it. "I can _smell_ at what stage of ovulation you're in," he explained. Lucy's face suddenly blushed red.

"That's creepy," she mumbled.

"It's has it's benefits," Laxus pointed out.

"Whatever, if that was supposed to calm me down, it didn't work," Lucy moaned and began walking out the door.

"Lucy!" Laxus called out, stopping her from going on. "This wasn't just an 'only once' type of thing, was it?" he asked. Lucy understood what he meant. How could she say the truth to him? She didn't want to lie.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to come back to you, Laxus," she said in a hushed tone before walking out of the hotel room.

oOo

Lucy leaned over the railing, watching the match before her. Lamia Scale were fighting against Mermaid Heel. She was very disinterested in the battle so she didn't focus her attention upon it. Instead, her mind was clouded with thoughts. Perhaps this was the last time she would see all her Fairy Tail friends.

Lucy looked to her left to spot Natsu and Gray bickering with each other. Would one of them take her place if she leaves? Could they take her place if they thought she died? Would Fairy Tail be able to perform well during the rest of the games if they all believed she died?

"Alright! We're next!" Cana cheered. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"And now the next fight is Fairy Tail vs Gramlush. Gramlush's Bomb vs Fairy Tail's Lucy!" the referee announced. Erza and Cana gasped, spinning their heads around to face their best friend. Lucy sighed, but found the energy to look up at her two friends.

"Don't worry so much, I promise I won't die," Lucy tried to make a joke out of it but regretted the word immediately.

 _Sure, I'm not going to die but... you'll all will think I died..._

"Lucy, be careful," Erza told her.

"Take him down as quick as you can," Gajeel said. It was very uncommon for him to give advice.

"Gajeel is right," Erza nodded in agreement. "Don't hold back. Go all out from the start," she told her.

"Alright alright," Lucy chuckled softly. "I gotta go now. Bye!" Lucy put a smile on her face as she walked away. She glanced back one last time to look at Laxus. Lucy couldn't read the expression on his face or understand what emotion was going through him.

"I'll be back," Lucy whispered softly, knowing he'd hear it, along with Gajeel.

A few moments later Lucy appeared in the center of the arena. Just a few meters away stood the handsome man named Bomb.

"Are both of you ready, kabo?" the ref asked. Lucy didn't reply. Bomb put his hands into his pockets.

"Whatever," he grunted. He looked as if he wasn't bothered. The ref blew the whistle to begin the match and ran away from the arena.

Lucy and Bomb didn't move from their spots.

"Lucy Heartfillia, isn't it?" Bomb asked with an expressionless tone. Lucy didn't reply. He smirked. "Oh, a bit of an attitude from you," he scuffed. "I think I should _punish_ you," he slurred. Lucy gave him a look of disgust.

"Let's just get this over it," Lucy gritted through her teeth.

Bomb gave her a creepy glare before muttering 'fine'.

"Scutum," Lucy whispered, flickering her hand out. Celestial light glittered and her sword appeared in her hand.

"Lucy sure has gotten more powerful," Mavis said in her sweet tone, sitting on the wall. "She doesn't even need to cast the chants."

"Oh, a sword?" Bomb smiled as if he were finally entertained.

"Stop wasting my time!" Lucy hissed and picked up the large sword into her two hands. "You better prepare yourself!"

With that, Lucy launched herself, and tried to hit him with the huge sword. Bomb effortlessly dodged her attacks; tumbling, flipping and jumping out of her range. The man was skilled at dodging each one of her smooth and powerful blows. He was faster than her, it was easily noticeable.

Suddenly he was standing by Lucy side when her sword was swung around to the opposite direction.

"This will hurt," he said, almost in a whisper to her.

"Shit," Lucy cursed, trying to turn her sword around fast enough but it was useless. Bomb was holding a small knife in his hand and stabbed it into Lucy's stomach. Lucy heard as everyone from Fairy Tail screamed her name in worry. She couldn't think about them however. All she felt was the cold blade inside her body, causing her agonizing pain as he twisted it around in her gut, a sadistic smile on his face.

 _Where did he get the knife?_

Lucy dropped Scutum onto the ground. Her body felt so limp, so lifeless and yet, in so much pain.

"H-how..." Lucy coughed some blood, her head leaning on Bomb's shoulder.

"Oh? You don't know that I use requip magic?" he asked her. Lucy gripped onto his shoulder, clenching her nails into his body from the pain.

"B-bastard," Lucy managed to stutter. Bomb pulled the knife out of her side, pushing her back. Lucy stumbled back. Their was blood pouring from her stomach and a trickle leaking out from her mouth. With a sadistic smile, Bomb swirled around and kicked her in the face, sending Lucy flying back and into the ground.

"Tsh, to think you would have put up more of a fight," he said in mock disappointment.

"Don't be so sure of it yet," Lucy mumbled, pulling herself back up. She was gripping her abdomen tightly, attempting to slow down the rate of blood loss.

"Give up Princess, you're only going to get yourself killed. For real," he added with a smirk.

"I underestimated you. Won't happen again," Lucy grunted. "Leo!" Lucy shouted. A magic circle appeared and in a brilliant white light, Loke appeared. He spun around to face his master.

"YOU IDIOT!" Loke shouted, surprising the audience as he was screaming at his master. "You can't have so many gates open at once!" he gave out to her. Many who heard this from Fairy Tail frowned, especially Laxus who was observing intently. What did he mean? She only had Leo and Scutum open. Last time she was at the grand magic games she had Taurus and Scorpio open at the same time? What was Loke talking about?

"Shut up, I can handle this," Lucy muttered. "Gate of the bull, Taurus," Lucy screamed, opening another gate.

"Lucy!" Loke roared as Taurus appeared. "What the hell are you thinking? Send us back right now!" he screamed.

"Loke!" Lucy looked at him. Finally Loke spotted her grave wound. Striken with fear, shock and anger, Loke slowly turned towards the man in front of him. Bomb.

"You fucking bastard," there was a look of pure hatred on Loke's face.

"Don't even think about it!" Lucy quickly snapped, bringing Loke's attention back to her. "Taurus, Leo... second form."

All of Fairy Tail leaned into stances. Second form? Many were very familiar with Lucy's magic but they had never witnessed this.

"Second form?" Levy wondered.

A bright light covered Taurus and Leo and finally, it settled down. In Taurus place stood a huge black bull with gleaming red eyes. He was much bigger than any ordinary bull. In Leo's place was a large, powerful lion who shook his mane and let out a might roar, scaring the audience to the core.

"Loke is..." Gray's eyes widened.

"A lion?" Natsu finished his sentence.

Lucy was panting, unable to keep so many gates upon for too long. She knew this too well. "Scutum," she summoned the sword back into her hand. "Let's go!"

In that moment, Lucy, a lion and a bull charged towards the requip mage. Bomb was startled, facing three opponents in one go. He summoned for a large sword, prepared for the attack. Lucy attacked from the front, Taurus from the left and Leo from the right. Between Taurus's charges, Leo's bites and Lucy's swings, Bomb was having difficultly keeping up with all three of them.

"What... celestial... magic... is this?" Bomb demanded to know as he tried to deflect all her attacks.

"Mine," she gritted through her teeth, and in that moment she spotted an opening and managed to slice his leg. He jumped in their to avoid any further attacks, getting some time to recover. His wound was barely a graze but it was enough to piss him off. His sword disappeared and in his place a large axe appeared. Giving out a battle cry, he went to attack Taurus.

"Close gate!" Lucy screamed and saved her celestial spirit in time. Bomb landed on the spot that Taurus had once been on, eyeing Lucy and Loke. She was kneeling down on one knee, Scutum lying on the ground before her. Loke looked at her with sad eyes. Even in his lion form you could tell he loved and cared for Lucy by the look in his eyes.

"You're loosing too much blood Princess... you should just stop," Bomb nonchalantly suggested, a hand on his hip.

"Fuck you... I have enough time..." Lucy managed to mumble.

"Huh?" Bomb raised his eyebrows. He looked to the tower to see the timer. Twenty three minutes left. "Oh that."

"Twenty three minutes is all I have left. In less than that, I will defeat you," Lucy promised.

"Stupid Princess," Bomb rolled his eyes. "You're up against one of the strongest mages..." he sighed. His axe disappeared and he straightened up. "Guess I have no choice. I will just not hold back on you so this will end quickly," he stated. A dark magic power started forming around him.

"Heed my becon call... Excalibur!" Bomb yelled, throwing one of his hands in the air. As the wind rushed around him, Loke stood in front of Lucy, protecting her from whatever wind or sand that could hurt her.

The dust settled after some time revealing Bomb standing where he was with a thin blade in his hand. That wasn't the worrisome part. There were about forty swords floating around him, all different sizes and shapes.

"This..." Lucy gasped, staring at all the weapons.

"With this... I will destroy you," Bomb said with a smile on his face. The swords began spinning around frantically, picking up the dust and air around them.

"LUCY!" Lucy turned around to see her friends on the stands. Wendy was holding Happy, both of them crying. Gray and Natsu were leaning of the railing with panic stretching across their face. Juvia was holding a terrified Levy in her arms. Bisca was hiding Asuka's face in her chest. Master's eyes were filled with horror, something Lucy had never witnessed. Further off, Erza and Cana were screaming her name in panic. Gajeel had finally come off the wall and was leaning over the railing.

Laxus.

A single tear left Lucy's eye as she watched the man in front of her. His eyes were filled with horror, similar to Master's. His sharp canine teeth were clenched tightly and his fists were rounded up in round balls. Lucy had never seen a sight like that before.

"Don't worry," Lucy said calmly, knowing he'd hear. As soon as those words reached him, his eyes opened wide in alarm.

Lucy turned back, preparing herself for the attack.

"Leo, get out of here," Lucy ordered. The lion looked at her solemnly for a moment before disappearing. Lucy stood up with a key in her hand.

"A silver key?" Erza gasped, spotting the key in her hand. "What is she thinking?"

"Gate of the fly... Musca," Lucy said. In a brilliant white light, Lucy had disappeared. No one could see her. As the dust settled, the swords around Bomb were flying in random directions.

"There she is!" Natsu pointed out. There was someone moving so fast around the arena that she was barely spotted. Sure enough Bomb had spotted her as well, throwing his swords at her in high speeds. Lucy had dark black wings on her back as she ran from one point in the arena to the other, dodging his attacks.

"What... what's going on?" Juvia gasped.

"When did Lucy get these keys?" Levy whimpered, wiping away a tear.

They watched as Lucy ran around the arena, dodging each sword and weapon, coming closer and closer to Bomb using her zig zag tactic.

"Shit," Bomb paniked as she began to approach him in an alarming fast rate.

"Scutum... just a little longer," Lucy whispered, rubbing the large blade and jumping in the air. Letting out a large battle cry, Lucy put her sword behind her, gripping the handle tightly with both hands. As she began to drop due to the force of gravity, she swung the sword down upon Bomb who merely used his thin sword to block it. From the force of Lucy's attack, the dust had risen all around them. The audience gasped, standing in their seats, trying to spot something in the midst of the darkness.

"Lucy..." Happy wailed, watching as the sand began to drop to the ground.

"I can't believe this..." the commentator spoke into the microphone. "Bomb is down! He is down! I repeat! He is lying down on the ground!"

The crowd was silent for a moment before everyone broke out into cheers, cries and applause. Lucy was on her knees, holding tightly on her wound. Even though she was in pain, she had a smile on her face. Her black wings that gave her incredible speed and agility disappeared, along with scutum.

"What... I can't believe this," Bomb lay on the ground, bruised and defeated. He held up Excalibur, the sword broken in half. "How?" he asked with awe.

"Scutum is a very special sword," Lucy grunted. "He's from the celestial world. He isn't just metal... he's a spirit," Lucy managed to control her breathing. She watched in the distance as Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Levy, Laxus, Gajeel and Cana were all running towards her. Lucy smiled at them from the distance.

"That power you used... was very dark..." Bomb mumbled. "I fought celestial mages before... I've never felt your type of power," he said. Lucy ignored him, trying to find the power and energy to stand up onto her feet.

"Hey guys," she waved at them as the ran over.

"Lucy is alive!" Natsu was the first to reach her and grab her, crushing her body into his own.

"N-nat..su..." Lucy gritted in pain.

"You idiot!" Gray grabbed his scarf and pulled him away. "She was just stabbed you moron!"

"I'll heal you Lucy!" Wendy offered, already starting her magic. Levy and Erza came to her side, allowing her to support her body on theirs.

"Thanks guys," Lucy smiled at them. She knew she looked wrecked, with blood smeared on her clothes, body and face but she didn't care. As many of her team mates cheered and complimented her, Lucy kept eyeing Laxus who was standing a little away. He didn't want to draw too much attention that they were close. It wasn't the right time yet, they both knew that.

Lucy suddenly felt weak. She would have collapsed if it weren't for Erza and Levy.

"Shit," Lucy cursed, feeling her magic draining. Too many gates open...

Lucy looked up, waiting for something or someone to appear, but nothing did.

 _Virgo... Gemini... hurry please. I can't keep the gates open for much longer..._

* * *

 **Hahahahahaha xD Lucy kicked ass, so there you go. I understand she seems very different but this is what the story is about. How Lucy's character changes and that is HOW Laxus and Lucy get together. Anyways no romance here but at least there was some ass whooping in this chapter. Don't worry, Laxus will get to whoop some ass soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! Woohoo haven't updated in almost a week O.o Sorry, I went camping the whole weekend so that was fun xD (not)**

 **Anyways, I don't think I'll be able to update too often in the near future because I'm on holidays at the moment and have many plans, followed by september approaching and a new semester starting alongside with my job. Therefore, keep in mind I have a lot to do in life so I'm sorry for not updating as often as I should.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter. Not much going on in terms of romance but it will build up to it, no worries.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen - Green Eyes  
**

 **LAXUS P.O.V (Just this part, sincerely apologize for the confusion)**

I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. It was too noisy in the waiting room and I hated being in busy, loud places. The waiting room was filled with Fairy Tail Guild members and Lucy's closest friends, all waiting for her to return from surgery.

Truth be told, I was just as worried about Lucy's condition as any other of her closest friends, if not more. I hate to admit it, even to myself, the fact that I had fallen for the blonde haired celestial wizard. Nothing pained me more to see her fight that buffoon out in the arena, but the moment he pierced her gut, my heart shattered. It was like a cannonball hit me in the stomach to announce the fact that I cared for Lucy more than I did for myself. All I could think about at that time was wanting to be in her place instead of mine. I wanted to take the hit for her, and then, beat the crap out of the fucker.

I leaned my head back against the wall, focusing on the sound of Lucy's breathing, three rooms down. Her heart was beating steadily, so I knew the surgery was going well. Everything was good so far, she was safe and she was going to get better. It still didn't ease my worry because of the fact that she needed surgery in the first place. Fairy Tail had been through fights and battles before and Wendy's healing had always saved us but why was this so urgent that surgery and doctors were involved? Sure Lucy had lost a lot of blood but it still didn't make sense to me.

"Hoi, Laxus," someone grunted. I opened one eye to find the iron dragon slayer standing close by.

"What is it, _Gajeel_?" I asked him, my voice sounding like poison. I hated the guy. Ever since Phantom Lord. Especially now that I had fallen for Lucy, I hated the guy even more, knowing that he'd hurt her so much to have broken her bones.

"There's something I need to ask you," Gajeel approached cautiously. I opened both of my eyes and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Do you want me to keep it a secret about you and Lucy?"

My gaze turned dark as I glared at him.

"You must have known that I would have been able to tell... since I'm a Dragon Slayer and all," he explained with a shrug. "I don't mean to pry into your business, or Bunny Girl's for that matter but Wendy has been asking me questions why Lucy's smells a lot like you recently," he finished with a sigh. "Natsu is dense but as soon as he catches whiff of her he will probably go ballistics, knowing him and all," he shrugged.

"Hmmmm," I closed my eyes again. "I thought it was just me who smelled it," I sighed. It was true. After I spent the night with Lucy her scent changed. Not drastically, but enough to make me notice.

"Anyways, I just wanted to know if you're planning on keeping it a secret. If so, I can talk to Wendy and Natsu beforehand but I can't guarantee Natsu will keep his mouth shut or his emotions in check," Gajeel explained.

"Why would that idiot care if Lucy and I are together anyway?" I raised my eyebrow angrily. "He's with Lisanna, isn't he?"

"Sure he is. Natsu loves Lisanna but he did once love Lucy," Gajeel said. I felt like a dagger was struck to my heart at the words.

 _Natsu loved Lucy?_

"I don't understand..." I frowned.

"Before Lisanna came back, I'm pretty sure Natsu was head over heels for her in secret," Gajeel spoke. "Even though he loves Lisanna now, he still loved Bunny Girl once. As soon as he finds out you're with her he'll go crazy. That guy is an emotional mess."

I sighed, admitting that Gajeel was right. "So what do you think I should do? I can't tell the guild we're together when technically we're not," I sighed again. "I don't know if she wants to be with me."

"Laxus Dreyer having romance troubles," Gajeel sniggered. I growled and Gajeel stiffened, wiping the smirk off his face. He glared at me for a moment before spinning on his feet and walking away from me. "I'll tell Wendy what's going on but I'll leave Natsu to you," Gajeel said loud enough for me to hear before walking back inside the waiting room with the rest.

"Fucking bastard," I hissed softly, anger continuing to run through my veins. If I hated the guy before, I now detested him. I didn't like him at all... or Natsu for that matter. In fact, every dragon slayer I know I hated with a strong passion, and sometimes for unknown reasons. Except for Wendy, I actually took a liking to the petite girl.

Footsteps approached and I looked up to find a doctor walking into the waiting room, rubbing his temples as if he were having a headache. I frowned and watched as he walked in and cleared his throat. I listened intently to what he had to say, even though I was outside of the room.

"Is... Lucy's Heartfilia's family here?" he asked cautiously.

Makarov stepped forward. "We're her family. What is it? Is Lucy alright?" he asked. The doctor had a grave face on him and his voice sounded as if it were in pain.

"I'm afraid Ms. Heartfilia didn't make it through surgery," he stated. Silence fell.

I opened my eyes wide and looked to the room where the surgeon came out from. In the back of my mind, the whole time, I was keeping an ear out for Lucy's heartbeat and her breathing. She was still breathing. And her heart was beating calmly as it did when she fell asleep with me. What in the world is going on?

Inside the room many of the girls broke into tears and sobs.

Out of a sudden a bright light appeared in front of me. I jumped back, about to attack whoever it was. It was Loke, Lucy's celestial spirit, Leo.

"Loke," I gasped. "What-"

"I don't have much time," Loke frowned, fixing his glasses. "Virgo and Gemini are after returning and telling me everything... Lucy is being kidnapped," Loke said in a hushed voice.

"What?!" my eyes were raised in alarm. I was about to turn on my heels and run into the surgery room. Loke grabbed my arm, stopping me from doing anything.

"Don't! If you do anything right now Macao and Romeo will die!" his said so quickly I barely caught the whole sentence.

"Macao? Romeo?" Why was I only learning about all of this now?

"Lucy was threatened... Virgo was keeping watch on Lucy when Sawarr blackmailed her. Virgo and Lucy devised a plan to save Romeo and Macao but they couldn't do it in time because Lucy was put into surgery and lost consciousness, meaning she couldn't keep the gates open."

Realization dawned on me.

"So during the fight today when you gave out to her..."

"That's right. Lucy had five gates open at once for a long period of time... it could have killed her," Loke said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why is Sawarr blackmailing Lucy?" I demanded to know.

"Sawarr was the reason behind Bad Blood's attempted assassinations. Now he's making Lucy marry him instead because then everything will become formal..."

"Formal?"

"Lucy's inheritance. It turns out due to the law, whatever her father lost will be inherited by Lucy in the event of Sawarr's death."

My blood began to boil like nothing before. Remembering the face of that ugly son of a bitch made me want to grab his face and smash it against brick walls thousands of times.

"So he has Macao and Romeo, using it against Lucy?" Laxus stated.

"That's right. We rescue them, then we can save Lucy," Loke nodded his head.

oOo

 **Back to Normal P.O.V, Third Person**

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the bright and radiant light flowing inside her bedroom.

 _My bedroom?_

Lucy sat up and blinked several times as she gazed upon her surroundings. A wardrobe, large white space, a study desk, several cabinets and bookshelves, a large balcony and tall glass windows. This wasn't her room. This was a different room entirely, one she'd never been in.

Lucy hissed as she felt a sharp pain from her stomach. Lifting up her night dress (which she had never laid eyes on before) she saw that she was bandaged tightly. All her memories rushed back into her head the moment she recognized the wound on her body.

She had fought Bomb while having Virgo and Gemini find Romeo and Macao. Virgo had been listening in onto Sawarr's conversation and devised a plan with Lucy through written messages, a flaw in his plan that Virgo had pointed out herself. However, Lucy remembered being pulled away from her friends by doctors and nurses who forced her friends outside. Lucy screamed, calling for them but none of them did anything, thinking that the surgery was for the best.

Her plan failed. She couldn't keep the gates open long enough for Virgo and Gemini to do anything.

"I'm such an idiot," Lucy whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" a muffled voice spoke behind the door. Then, without permission, the door opened and two chamber maids stepped forward, followed by a tall man, in a beautiful suit and a long sword by his side.

"Who are you?" Lucy pulled the covers, covering up her naked shoulders.

"My name is Otis. I've been assigned by Lord Sawarr to be your personal guard, milady," he explained with a small bow. His dark hair covered his eyes but Lucy swore she caught a glimmer of green. He was so tall and handsome, it pained Lucy to see a man with a possible amazing future ahead of him thrown away to serve a pig like Sawarr.

"Otis," Lucy whispered his name. He looked like he was sad... but his fringe soon blocked his green eyes again.

"These chambermaids are here to get you changed. I'll be standing guard outside," and with another bow, he walked out of the door, shutting it tightly behind him.

"Good morning Ms. Heartfillia," one of the younger chambermaids smiled. "We've prepared a beautiful gown for you today."

"But we'll change the bandage for your wound first if you don't mind," the other, older woman spoke. Lucy didn't reply and just nodded her head. The women applied her make up, took care of her injury, made Lucy's bed, braided her hair and dressed her in a long, slimming baby blue dress with white flowers. Lucy walked over to the tall mirror and studied her features. Other than the small scratch on her cheek from the battle, she looked like a princess from a fairy tale.

"Fairy tale..." Lucy whispered, looking at herself. One of the maids put a beautiful white flower in her hair, finishing off her braided look.

Together, they walked out of the room where Otis was standing guard. Lucy swore he gasped a little at the sight of her but she couldn't be sure. He quickly led the way down the stairs and into a large dining room. There, at the end of the desk sat Sawarr, eating a large feast completely on his own.

"Good morning Lucy," he said, wiping away some wine from his mouth. Wine? In the morning?

"Sawarr," Lucy acknowledged him but didn't make an effort to bow or put a polite tone in her voice.

"You look so beautiful Lucy," he commented with what seemed like a genuine smile. "Except for that scratch," he frowned, looking at her cheek. "Doesn't matter. The wedding is in three days time anyway so it'll heal by then," he said with a content grin.

"Let go of Romeo and Macao now. That was the deal," Lucy said, standing firmly at the other side of the room.

"I will, once yourself and I are legally man and wife," he said, chewing on a large tomato.

"Where are my keys?" Lucy eyed him.

"I've put them away for safe keeping. Can't have you battling against me. I'm no fool. You're a strong fighter and even a stronger one with your keys. I didn't destroy them, don't worry," he said quickly. "However, I have put them away until I can trust you as a person and as my wife," he said, his mouth full of that horrible tomato juice. Lucy grimaced.

"Does Richard know of your plan?" Lucy asked, her voice strained.

"Goodness no!" he chuckled. "Poor boy has his own problems with his own marriage under the way. I'll be getting married first of course," he pointed at Lucy with the fork before digging into the thick pork sausage. Lucy wanted to hit him so badly, her fists clenched tightly. It was taking a lot of will power for her not to walk over and slap that smug smirk off his face.

"I trust you've met Otis?" he asked suddenly, looking up from his food once in a while. "He'll be your guard from now on. I need to keep you protected since I did start the rumour that you contain the One Magic. Other guilds might think they'd want to take your life," he said, cutting into his fried egg.

"I mere man won't be able to protect me from a guild," Lucy hissed. "I have better chances fighting them off on my own."

"I saw! You've become an amazing fighter Lucy! The way you swung that sword around! To think a heiress could do that, it just makes my heart race. Could you imagine how interesting you'd be in the bed?" with that last sentence, Lucy's whole world came crashing down on her.

She wasn't going to be rescued. Everyone thought she was dead. She was going to marry him to save a father and son whom she learned to love and adore. They were going to go on to live their happy lives when she was going to remain here with this disgusting man.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly, attempting to keep her emotions in check. "In bed?" Lucy mumbled. "I thought the deal was a legal marriage," Lucy gritted through her teeth angrily.

"Of course, but we must lay in bed like a husband and wife, should we not?" he laughed. "You're a young beautiful woman, why wouldn't I take advantage of that?"

Lucy felt vomit forming in her throat but knew if she gagged right now, nothing would come up but stomach acid. She hadn't eaten in a while.

"Otis, will you make sure Lucy returns to her room and remains there until the wedding? Make sure all food is checked as well, don't want poison getting through to her," he said and with that, got off his high chair and walked out of the dining area, guards and chambermaids following him.

Lucy felt weak on her feet, as if she were about to faint.

"Ms. Heartfilia, are you alright?" one of her chambermaids asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I just need... need to lie down..." Lucy turned around, about to walk out but the dizziness got the best of her. She fell forward, unable to keep her body up any longer and just gave up on everything around her and herself.

She felt being caught before she managed to hit the floor by warm, muscled arms. It felt as if they were Laxus's and Lucy felt just that little bit safe and warmer in them. Before the black haziness completely took over, she looked up at Otis who was holding up her limp body. His green eyes were open wide with worry.

"Yeah..." Lucy said with a sigh. "Definitely green."

* * *

 **Tada! So some sort of OC will be in this for a short while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for writing some Laxus P.O.V stuff but I think I needed to it portray Laxus's love for Lucy.**

 **Please review~ I love seeing reviews when I update chapters, it makes me feel like it was really worth cutting some sleep for this. It's the only way I can write this story, but cutting half an hour of sleep here and there while watching animes and keeping my life together.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the story so far~**

 **Marsha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Woohoo updated the next day! I'm so awesome, right?**

 **Right?**

 **Hmmm?**

 **Okay... no...**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen - Rescue**

Lucy lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was dark in her bedroom, the night filling up the sky. Lucy had left the balcony door open, allowing a cold chilling wind flow inside the bedroom. Tomorrow was her 'wedding', a marriage she didn't even want to be a part of. Lucy had tried to escape once or twice in search for Macao and Romeo but it turned out that Otis found her where ever she left. He'd always carry her back in his arms with a sad look on his face, as if he didn't want to bring her back at all. He always had a pained expression on his face.

Lucy closed her eyes and sobbed softly. How did her life come to this? She finally fell in love with a man who shared similar feelings to her and no more than a moment of happiness with him, she was whisked away by evil. What was this? Punishment for running away from her father? Was it truly such a sin to run away in search for freedom and true happiness? In search of love that she had finally found?

"Laxus..." Lucy whimpered. "I love you... I love you," she cried the words. She had said those words in her head before but saying them out loud had completely torn her heart apart. It truly meant that this was the end of her freedom, her happiness and her true feelings of love.

Until she heard a noise come from the balcony. Lucy looked up to find a dark silouette standing on the balcony. At first, Lucy wanted to scream for Otis to come and save her, but then a thought hit her. Perhaps it was a bandit... or a character from a dark guild here to kill her. It sounded so welcoming in comparison to the althernative future ahead of her.

The dark silouette walked cautiously inside the room and peered inside. Lucy studied his features and her breath hitched in her throat. He had spikey hair, was very tall and muscles ripping from his body. She had to be imagining all of this...

"Lucy?" the recognisable voice whispered, looking straight at the large bed.

"Laxus," Lucy squealed softly and jumped off the bed, throwing her body at the large man. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he embraced her around her waist, easily lifting her off her feet and swinging her around.

"Lucy thank God I found you," he whispered into her neck. He buried his face and Lucy thought she heard his voice sound strained, as if he were trying to hold back tears.

Lucy pulled away from her embrace but Laxus still held her tightly in his arms, not allowing himself to let her go.

"How did you find me? You... I... I was supposed to be dead..." Lucy whimpered, cupping his large face in her delicate hands. Laxus looked down at her big brown eyes with a gentle smile on his face.

"Please, Lucy Heartfilia die? Do you think anyone could accept that?" he said with a playful tone. Lucy smiled and pulled his face closer to hers, crushing her lips against his. It was like a fairy tale, she was saved by prince charming just in the nick of time to be whisked away into the moonlight. Unfortunately, not all fairy tales's are so perfect.

"I-I can't leave," Lucy whispered on his lips, pulling away. Laxus frowned, his grip around her legs and waist tightening, refusing to let her go. "They still have Macao and Romeo. I can't leave otherwise they'll-"

"Don't worry about that. Gajeel and Erza are on the hunt for them. They found their scent and I tracked yours. They'll send me a signal with a lacrima when they save them," he explained.

"Thank goodness!" Lucy exasperated. "But we still can't leave yet... until they tell you it's okay," Lucy pointed out. Laxus frowned, understanding what she meant.

"The moment they do I am taking hold of you and never letting you go. I don't care what you say at this stage. I don't care if you don't want to be with me Lucy, but I can't stand being away from you any longer. Therefore, I'm proposing to you," he said, glaring into her eyes with passion and intensity.

"Proposing?!" Lucy squealed in surprise.

"Not what you're thinking," he chuckled. "I want to be yours. I don't care if you don't love me _yet_ but I love you like I've never loved anyone before. This is a little embarrasing..." he sighed but forced himself to continue, "but it's true. You mean the world to me, Heartfilia. Therefore I'm proposing and asking you to be mine, and for you to accept me and have me belong to you," he finished, looking down at her.

Lucy stared at his dark blue eyes, her fingers tangled over his neck as she held up her upper body. He loved her. He said it. He wanted her. He loved her.

"Laxus," Lucy whispered, pulling one of her hands back to trace his beautiful carved face. In the moonlight he looked like a greek statue carved from stone by the gods themselves. God, she loved this man in front of him and felt such devotion to this man.

"I love you," she whispered on his lips. The words sounded like sweet honey to his chapped lips. "I want to be yours Laxus, as long as you'll have me," she added with a hint of a smile. Laxus couldn't contain his emotions anymore. She was so beautiful, so pure and extraordinary he couldn't control himself a second longer.

He pulled her minute (in comparison to him) body closer to his chest as he buried his face into hers. His lips pounded against hers, making Lucy gasp a little in surprise from his determination. He was slowly walking closer and closer to the bed side and then laid her softly on the bed before climbing on top of her.

"Laxus," Lucy put her hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly from the kiss. Laxus had caged her body with his own, his hands and legs stopping his body from crushing her own. "Should we really be doing this now?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Laxus rolled his eyes, ignoring her question and continued to kiss her as he did before. He was hungry for her. He had been deprived of her presence for three days and those three days came crushing down on him, filling him with lust, devotion and sincerity.

Lucy just accepted to be his and nothing was going to stop him from taking her there and then.

One of his large hands slowly traveled down her night gown, tracing over her shoulder, her collarbone, her waist and then the side of her hip. Lucy's breathing became brisk and rapid, unable to keep her emotions in check at all. She just wanted him more than she ever did before.

His hand then left her hips and went down to her thighs, forcing her legs open so that her legs were at either side of his own body. Lucy quickly wrapped her feet around his waist, hungry for his body. She craved for him like a drug, like she was addicted to his body, his scent and the way he tasted.

"Ms. Heartfilia," a voice spoke from behind the door. "I heard some noises, are you alright?"

"Otis," Lucy whispered in shock, staring at the door. "Everything is fine... just working out!" Lucy added a nervous chuckle at the end. She looked up at Laxus who was staring at the door, his eyes filled with anger and fury.

"Who is he?" his voice sounded more like a snake than a human.

"It's Otis, my bodyguard," Lucy whispered, massaging Laxus's neck in attempt to calm him down.

Laxus continued to stare at the door, refusing to seize glaring.

Suddenly, there were loud sounds coming from behind the door.

"Otis! The prisoners have escaped! Sawarr has asked to lock down Ms. Heartfilia!" some soldiers yelled from behind the door. Laxus looked down at Lucy in alarm and then to his pocket. Sure enough the lacrima began lighting up, signalling that Erza and Gajeel had found Romeo and Macao.

"Shit," Lucy whispered, pulling herself off the bed. The door swung open and Otis stood in the entrance, staring at Laxus and her. Laxus had his arm wrapped around Lucy's waist in a protective stance. Because of the wind, Otis's dark hair was pulled back to reveal his beautiful green eyes. His eyes looked like their were filled with so much pain and sorrow.

"Otis, what are you doing?!" exclaimed one soldier. The soldiers ran past his frozen figure and ran towards Laxus with their swords. In one swift movement Laxus had pulled Lucy behind his giant body. The first sword that came at him, he dodged easily and punched the solider in the face, knocking him out. The other he took hold of the sword in his hand, stopping it from piercing his heart. Lucy gasped as a trickle of blood leaked from his hand.

"Laxus!" Lucy screamed in panic. Laxus pulled the sword out of the mans hands and threw it away. The soldier knew better than to do much more with an attack and instead ran off to hide behind Otis.

"Wanna be next?" Laxus asked in a daring tone, his eyes dark as he stared into Otis green eyes.

"Promise you'll protect her," Otis suddenly spoke. Lucy peeked over Otis side until their eyes met for the first time, properly.

"Otis..." Lucy whispered. Laxus frowned, not liking that another man would say something like that but gritted his teeth and nodded anyway. He turned to Lucy and lifted her in his hands, small lightning beginning to form around him. Lucy knew he was about to teleport.

"No we can't leave him, they'll imprison him," Lucy tried to pull away from Laxus's hold. She knew the way Sawarr worked. The soldiers would say that Otis let her go and he would be imprisoned indefinitely. "No, Otis!" Lucy screamed and then they vanished. They weren't in the bedroom anymore but in entrance of Sawarr estate. Gajeel and Erza were standing close by with Macao and Romeo thrown over their shoulders. They smiled in relief to see Lucy safe in Laxus's arms but then frowned when they saw her crying.

"Laxus we have to go back!" Lucy cried, punching his chest. He looked down at her with sadness in his eyes, the same ones that Otis had whenever he'd have to bring her back to her room.

"He's giving us a chance to get away," Laxus whispered softly. Lucy stared at him bewildered, her mouth wide open in horror and shock.

"Let's go," Erza said, having Romeo unconscious thrown over her shoulder. Laxus and Gajeel followed behind her, running down the path and into the forest. Lucy buried her face into Laxus's chest as he held onto her the whole time, curling her body into his chest.

How could they leave a man behind? An innocent man who was simply following orders and in the end allowed her to be freed? All she wanted was for him to run after them, to come with them to safety.

Why did he let them go? The man didn't even attack Laxus. Was he scared after Laxus fought off the two soldiers with his bare hands? However, he didn't seem scared, there was no true fear in his eyes. Instead, it looked like his eyes were filled with relief.

They had been running through the woods for a few minutes before they began to slow down and walk closer to a small camping area. Erza laid down Romeo alongside with Macao. They were both snoring, soundly asleep. Laxus didn't lay Lucy down, he continued to hold her in his hands when he sat down on the ground.

"Lucy," he whispered to her. Lucy refused to look up at him. Erza gazed at them, unable to understand what was happening. It seemed like they had some sort of new relationship she'd never noticed. Gajeel just ignored it and started making up some firewood. "Lucy!" Laxus shouted this time. Lucy swung her head up and glared at him. Her eyes were swollen from the tears.

"What?" she hissed angrily.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked, this time much more softly.

"Of course I'm angry at you," Lucy yelled and tried to pull away from his hold. "You left him behind. He's..." Lucy felt the tears coming back again.

"He did it to give us a chance," Laxus narrowed his eyes, his voice stern.

"So what! We could have gotten away together, we could have taken him with us," Lucy cried. Erza and Gajeel were now standing close by, watching as Lucy was struggling in the arms of the lightning mage. Laxus grip only became tighter, almost hurting Lucy.

"Laxus, you're hurt," Erza gasped. Lucy stopped moving to look at the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder. Sure enough his hand and her shoulder were soaked with red stickiness. It was from the sword that he had grasped with his bare hands.

"I'll get the med kit," Gajeel grunted and left to crawl inside the tent.

"Let me go, Laxus," Lucy whispered, her tone deathly. At first, Laxus didn't move and then finally he placed her feet softly on the ground. She pulled away from him and looked up at him with hatred in her eyes.

"You should have left me behind," Lucy gritted through her teeth.

"Why do you care so much for that man?" Laxus suddenly asked, his fists clenched tightly as he towered over her. Erza took a step forward cautiously, feeling the tension around them building up. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew that both Lucy and Laxus were characters that could loose their cool very quickly.

"It doesn't matter if he meant something or nothing to me, it's the concept of leaving an ally behind!" Lucy waved her hands dramatically. Gajeel snorted a little, watching them from the corner. It looked a lot like a married squabble.

"An ally? The bastard was keeping you captive!"

"He had no choice! Romeo and Macao were captured as well. I couldn't leave because the minute I ran away they would be killed!" Lucy eyes were filled with tears.

"Lucy, we saved them and we saved you, and I didn't kill the mother fucker so what more can you expect from me?!" Laxus looked like he was about to hit Lucy. Erza hand was on her sword and Gajeel approached slowly.

"We have to go back. For him! And my keys! We still need to go back for them!" Lucy was pointing in the direction of the forest where they had come from.

"Lucy," Erza decided to step in. "The man tried to kill you and then force you into marriage... what's worse is we have no proof of anything so we can't convict him of anything. If we go in to try and save the man, that is where we will be breaking the law," Erza said.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Lucy was practically screaming. "When we fought Phantom Lord you could have given me up but you didn't! You fought for me! Whenever we faced trouble we never picked the easy way out. We fought to the end!" tears were streaming down Lucy's face. She finally had the chance to breathe and stared at the trio. Why was she getting so worked up about this? He was simply a guard but there something about those sad green eyes. Lucy knew deep in her heart she knew the man and she needed to save him.

A cold chilling wind flew past Lucy long black night gown, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Lucy," Gajeel was the one who stepped forward this time. "Please be realistic for a moment. We had to rescue you, Macao and Romeo. We're not sure if that man is an ally or not. From what I heard, do you even yourself know if he is an ally? He's just some guy you know from there, he could end up being a spy or anything else."

"We need to return to the Grand Magic Games," Erza continued. "The last day is tomorrow and your friends are all worried about you."

"I'm not leaving without my keys," Lucy said in a determined voice.

"We have your keys, don't worry," Gajeel rolled his eyes, jiggling a set of golden and silver celestial keys in his hand.

"I'm not leaving..." Lucy whimpered, trying to stand firmly on the ground with her decision.

"Lucy," Laxus whispered, stepping forward. All the anger he had once before subsided and he had a gentle expression on his face. He reached out his hand and placed it flat in front of Lucy. "Sleep," he whispered. Suddenly, Lucy collapsed but Laxus managed to catch her before she fell.

"Should you really be doing that?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's going to be so pissed at you when she wakes up," Gajeel stifled a chuckle.

"At least she'll be safe and pissed," Laxus retorted, lifting her up in his arms and taking her inside the tent.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tada! New chapter out. It's a bit more lengthy so I hope it's a good thing but nothing smexy happens. I apologize, but the whole big (FAIL) twisting plot is coming to a finish. All add loads of lemonie goodness in the next few chapters to make up for my failure as a writer.**

 **Thank you for so many followers and I hope to read many reviews in the future.**

 **Marsha~**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen - I Love Her**

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, much to groggy to wake up in a more cheerful way. She put her hand in front of the source of light, trying to stop it from blinding her.

"Where am I?" Lucy muttered to herself.

"You're at the Grand Magic Games," a cheerful female voice smiled.

"Wendy?" Lucy couldn't be sure. She only saw blue hair and small little girl, she just simply did the math.

"That's right," Wendy chirped. "How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down softly at Lucy's bedside. Glancing at her surroundings Lucy recognised the Grand Magic Game's infirmary.

"I'm fine," Lucy croaked. "I have a feeling of a hangover though," Lucy complained about the sore throat and a throbbing headache. She rubbed her forehead as if attempting to make the pain go away.

"Yeah, Laxus's sleeping spell isn't very good. I was a little worried that you slept for so long," she explained. Lucy frowned, looking at the healing mage.

"How long have I been out?"

"Eight hours in total. Usually it's a sleeping spell that just puts you into a sort of trance and makes you take a nap. Laxus must have lost control of his magic or been really angry when he cast the spell," Wendy explained. Lucy thought back to the fight she had in woods. He was angry at her, so it explained the misuse of his magic. Looking back, she did feel embarrassed about the quarrel. She completely over-reacted without a proper explanation to anyone.

"How's the match going?" Lucy asked.

"The final is on the way at the moment," Wendy replied.

"How are we doing?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"We're leading of course, thanks to your amazing fight," Wendy smiled. "I took the liberty of healing your wound completely," she added. Lucy pulled up her night shirt to find that the stab wound disappeared, with no scaring. However, she recognised a large bruise to her right, with small lightning stroke vibrating outwards. It was from her encounter with Laxus during the S-Class exams.

"Where's Laxus?" Lucy asked suddenly, a little hastily perhaps.

"Am, well he's not competing with the rest..." Wendy frowned. "I'm actually not sure. He was here for the first few hours I remember. He was so worried that he screwed up the sleeping spell, but I told him I'd fix it as much as I could..." Wendy seemed to be lost in thought.

"I need to find him and apolo-" Lucy had gotten up abruptly but as soon as she lifted her body upwards, it collapsed downwards.

"Lucy!" Wendy gasped as Lucy fell limp to the floor.

Lucy groaned. "Why do I feel so weak?" she moaned, getting back up onto the bed with the help of Wendy.

"Like I said, Laxus screwed up the spell a little," Wendy chuckled nervously. "You'll be fine though in a few days time."

"Few days? I need to be good _now_!" Lucy exclaimed. Wendy stared at her in bewilderment and shock. Lucy face palmed herself. Why did she just yell at the most innocent and kind member of Fairy Tail? She wasn't the one at fault here, not one bit.

"Sorry Wendy," Lucy apologized, burying her heated face in her hands. "I just feel so tired and worn out..." she groaned, gritting her teeth in attempt to hold back possible tears.

"It's alright," Wendy patted her knee. "I'll make some herbal tea, it should help with the sludgy feeling," Wendy spoke gently and walked out of the room. Lucy watched as the blue haired girl left her alone, closing the door behind her.

Where was Laxus? She had expected to wake up by his side but he wasn't there.

Lucy blushed at the memory of him in her bedroom, where he confessed to her in an odd way. He went on a roundabout way of telling he loved her, but he did confess. And she loved every moment of that memory. Then she had gone about screwing up the moment by giving out to him and creating a huge panic. Lucy felt a heavy guilt throbbing in the pit of her stomach. God she felt horrible, physically and mentally. Just where the hell was Laxus anyway?

oOo

Laxus walked slowly down the badly lit hallway, glancing back wearily at the bodies lying on the ground. Perhaps he went too far to knock out all the security and people on guard? He shrugged it off and continued down his intended path. His hands were in his pockets, his long fur coat hanging on his shoulders like it usually did. He slowed and stopped beside a cell with metal bars and brick walls. A man sat at the edge, his head buried in his knees.

"Yo," Laxus called out, demanding his attention.

The dark haired man raised his head and looked in bewilderment at Laxus. Both of them recognised each other.

"Otis, right?" Laxus raised his eyebrow, making sure this is the right guy.

"What are you doing here?" Otis asked, still shocked from the sight before him.

"Saving your ass," he grunted, not very pleased with his own answer. Otis started to get up as Laxus's lighting struck three times at the metal bars, breaking them easily apart.

"Where's Lucy? Is she alright?" Otis asked, approaching slowly. Laxus frowned, a displeased look on his face.

"Why do you care?" he said in a rough voice, staring down at the green eyed man. Otis didn't reply but slowly walked out of the prison cell.

"Just please tell me she's okay," Otis asked again in a gentle voice. Laxus couldn't contain the growl that erupted from him, but it didn't even phase Otis.

"She's fine," he muttered, and turned on his heel, leading the way out of the mansion.

"They're not dead, are they?" Otis asked, walking over the seemingly lifeless bodies.

"No. We don't murder people," Laxus mumbled.

"We?"

"Fairy Tail."

"Ah the guild. I overheard Lucy talking a lot about ye," Otis nodded to himself mentally. Laxus's patience wasn't a strong suit of his and he was quickly loosing it. The way Otis spoke of Lucy and the way he said her name... it pissed him off to no end. He couldn't exactly point a finger on the reasoning behind his anger, but it seemed a lot like jealously.

 _I'm way too old to play the jealous boyfriend role..._ he sighed to himself.

"Why did you come back for me?" Otis asked as they continued to walk together.

"Don't take it personal, you were simply on the way for me," Laxus muttered.

"On the way for what?"

"You'll see."

They made their way up the winding stairs, Laxus leaning on his heels nonchalantly. Otis was walking barefooted, in simple black pants and T-shirt, stripped of his armour and sword. Finally, they reached the stop of the staircase and slowly walked into some sort of study hall. Otis frowned, unsure of what Laxus was planning but stayed behind him throughout the journey. In the study/library, Sawarr was sitting with a ink pen in his hand and writing on same pages, his eyes focused upon his work.

"Great James, perfect timing," Sawarr muttered, still keeping his eyes down on the paper as he could see someone walking slowly towards him. Laxus walked all the way to the front of his desk and waited until the bastard lifted his head up. The moment their eyes met, Sawarr let out a scream and fell back in his chair.

"Security! Guards!" Sawarr shouted in panic but for a few moments, there was silence. No one could hear him. Laxus had made sure to take out every single man before coming front to front with Sawarr. Suddenly, Sawarr spotted Otis standing close by behind Laxus.

"Otis! Arrest this man for trespassing!" Sawarr demanded. Otis peered at him behind his bangs in surprise. If he was to arrest Laxus, would he be out of prison? Sawarr waited for a long time but Otis didn't respond, he didn't even flinch from his spot.

"Listen up, dipshit," Laxus suddenly barked, demanding Sawarr's attention. "Do you recognise who I am?" he asked him. Sawarr gulped and nodded his head slowly, his eyes still wide in fear and anticipation. "The moment I found out what you had in store for Lucy... a new version of myself started to appear. I'm considered one of Fiore's strongest mages, so believe me when I tell you, you don't want to be on my badside," Laxus began the lecture, walking around the table and ever so slowly approaching Sawarr. "When I found you wanted to marry Lucy... oh, you should have seen my face. Wait, on second thought, you probably wouldn't have wanted to see me at all, or what I did to an entire building," once Laxus was in front of Sawarr, he leaned down to his level.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll never touch her again, I promise!" Sawarr stuttered.

"You're right, because I'm about to shred you into pieces. Of course you'll never be able to touch her again," he placed a wicked grin on his face. In his hand he was holding a large lightning ball, growing ever more in size every second. Sawarr tried to scream but nothing escaped his lips. He was so frightened he wet himself, right there and then. Laxus scolded in disgust at the man.

 _And this is the fucker that tried to marry my Lucy._

"You're worthless," his words hit Sawarr like venom.

"Wait wait, please don't kill me! I'll do anything, just please don't hurt me!" he cried, shielding his face with his arms.

"Anything?" Laxus raised an eyebrow playfully. Sawarr nodded his head enthusiastically, frightened for his dear life.

"I have a document prepared," Laxus pulled a sheet out from inside his coat. "I need you to sign it."

"What is it?" Sawarr asked.

"It states that all Heartfillia land wealth owned previously by Jude Heartfillia returns lawfully to Lucy Heartfillia, the true heiress," Laxus explained in a monotone-like voice.

"All of it?" Sawarr raised his eyebrow.

"Or we could start by tearing your arm off?" Laxus said, lightning up his arm again.

"Alright alright! I'll sign it!" he screamed in a shaking voice. Otis took the pen from the desk and handed it to Sawarr. With an unsteady hand, he signed the document.

"One more thing," Laxus whispered, shoving the signed document back into his coat. "If you ever approach Lucy, touch her, contact her in any way, even indirectly - I will hunt you down Sawarr. I will break bones in your body you didn't even know existed and will watch as you beg for mercy when I cut every inch of that fat skin on your body," Laxus's voice was so low and intimidating, even Otis had goosebumps on his skin from the threat alone. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, very clearly. Crystal clear! Sawarr blabbed as quickly as he could. Laxus, satisfied, got up from his bent position and started to make his way out.

"Also, this guy," he pointed at Otis, "get's free out of jail," Laxus mumbled, but loud enough for Sawarr to hear.

"Of course," Sawarr nodded in complete agreement. Laxus grunted and briskly made his way out of the mansion and into the front gardens. He didn't need to walk all the way to the Grand Magic Games, he could just teleport there.

"Blondie," Otis called out before he left. Laxus looked back with one eye, watching the dark haired man approach him, still barefooted.

"It's Laxus," he muttered and Otis nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for freeing me," he said, a little awkwardly but he still managed.

"I didn't do it for you," Laxus hissed softly, but deathly under his breath. Otis frowned, unsure of what he meant. Laxus sighed and turned around to face him. He decided to explain it to him, even though he really didn't want to do that. "Lucy was the one who wanted to save you," he said, his arms crossed firmly against his chest.

"Lucy?" Otis raised his voice and head, high enough to see those pearl green eyes. Laxus frowned again, hating the way the bastard said her name.

"Tell me what is the deal? How do you know Lucy?" Laxus asked. The man hesitated and looked away, unable to look at his intimidating glare.

"I... Sawarr took me once Jude Heartfillia's wealth went to him. I used to work in the Heartfillia house," he said. "Technically my parents worked there, but they brought me over often because they couldn't have a sitter tp stay with me," he explained. His voice was just as husky and low as Laxus. He wasn't as buff as the blonde, but they were definitely almost the same height.

"So you played with her as a kid?" Laxus wondered, trying to piece the incomplete story together.

"No," he laughed a little at Laxus's comment. "She was... _is_ a noble. I'm just a maid's son, I had no right to even stand in the same room as her," he said with a sad smile. Laxus listened intently to the man's words. "However, I did love watching her from the distance. She was always so beautiful and kind, yet always sad. Her father was an asshole to put it simply, and she had little to no friends. I watched her from the distance the whole time, hoping that one day she'd notice me, that one day we'd become friends," he explained.

"Then how does she know you?" Laxus frowned.

Suddenly, Otis's eyes lit up. " So she recognised me?" he gasped.

"I'm not sure..."

"Well she only met me once directly," Otis sighed. "Lucy was someone who was easily targeted when she was young. At the time, trying to kidnap her was a popular method used in attempt to cut business deals with wealthy men. Late evening, Lucy was left alone in the garden and whilst I was watching her, I had noticed strange men climbing over the bars that were going to kidnap her. I was ten at the time, she was seven. I grabber her hand and we ran away from them together back inside the castle..." Otis smiled a little at the memory he dearly recalled. Laxus continued to watch and listen to the man carefully, never shifting or changing from his position.

"I still remember what she said to me. I thought she would have screamed or given out to me, or perhaps be kind and tell me thank you. Instead she rubbed my cheek and said I had beautiful eyes," he chuckled softly. "Once Jude found out I held her hand, regardless of the kidnappers, I received my share of a beating at the time..." he added in the end. Laxus suddenly didn't feel angry anymore. He thought this story would have even made him more jealous but then he realized something instead.

Lucy always touched the hearts of many people. When she came into the guild, she had become friends with almost everyone and become adored by most. At the time, he never understood what the fuss was about her. So what? She was hot, cute, a little weird and very sociable. But now, he realized what made Lucy special. She had a way of touching people's hearts, reaching out to them despite her own pain. Her whole childhood went by filled with loneliness and sadness. She was the most forgiving woman he had ever met and on top of that, beautiful and powerful.

"You love her, don't you?" Laxus said in a low voice, but not threatening this time.

"I do," Otis replied. "I fell in love with her the moment she was kidnapped and held hostage... I wished to run away with her but she'd never forgive me if I left behind her two friends that were used to blackmail her. She's just that kind of person," he said.

"Tell me about it," Laxus grunted.

"Don't worry. I won't act upon my feelings," Otis explained. "I love her but I know she loves you dearly. You were there for her when I couldn't be..." he said in a sad voice.

"I could say the same," Laxus sighed and looked away, staring at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set and the games would be finishing up soon enough. "I wish I knew her when she was young."

"She's still so young," Otis chuckled. "It looks like she didn't age a day once she hit eighteen," Otis said with a grin. Laxus decided not to explain the whole Tenrou Island incident.

"Do you want to see her?" Laxus asked, without looking at him.

"You'd let me?" Otis raised his eyebrow. "You seem overprotective of her..."

"I'm noticing that too..." Laxus moaned, but it was true. He didn't like behaving like a little jealous teenage boy, but he couldn't help it. Lucy was the first woman in his life and heart that he felt this way. He didn't want any man approaching her, or touching her, or talking to her... Oh Mavis he was pissed off at himself.

"Don't worry about it for now. If you make a move on her, I _will_ break your face though," he said with a firm voice. Otis nervously chuckled in response. "Come here," Laxus ordered.

"Hmmm?" Otis wondered but walked over to the man anyway. He stood close by and stopped when Laxus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This might feel funny," Laxus warned Otis. Otis was about to say something but then lightning surrounded them and with a bright light and loud noise, they disappeared and reappeared in a completely different place. Otis stared at the area in bewilderment, but he didn't seem too shocked or surprised by whole teleportation process.

"Where are we?" Otis questioned his surroundings.

"This is my hotel room," Laxus said, walking out the door and beckoning him to follow. They walked out and headed down the street, briskly approaching the large arena where cheers and screams were heard.

"This is the Grand Magic Games?" Otis wondered, walking alongside the lightning mage. "Is Lucy competing?"

"I hope not," Laxus mumbled. "I kinda did something to her..." he frowned at himself. Otis looked at Laxus with a threatening glare. The guy could be very intimating if he wanted to be. "It's not like that..." he quickly added to calm down the dark haired man. They entered the arena thanks to Laxus showing his guild mark to the guards and strolled through a few hallways. Laxus stopped outside a door and hesitated before it.

"Are you going in?" Otis asked. Laxus looked down at his feet, thinking about it for a moment longer.

"No, I don't think she'd want to see me right now," Laxus whispered, barely loud enough for Otis to hear. "You go in," Laxus said.

"Are you sure she's there?" Otis asked, putting his hand on the handle.

"Yeah I can smell her," Laxus nodded his head. Otis looked at him as if he grew a second head. He smelled her? Ignoring the comment, he opened the door and walked in. It was an infirmary, the smell of chlorine and antiseptic sunk into his noise deeply. There was a white cat in a dress sitting on the bed alongside a blonde haired mage that he recognised with ease. A blue haired young girl sat on a stool, seeming to be in a middle of a conversation.

"And that's how you get it be all straight," Wendy finished her explanation with a smile.

"Excuse me," Otis said quietly, stepping in further. Lucy was propped up on the bed and watched as he cautiously approached her.

"Otis," Lucy's voice hitched in her throat. Was it really him? Lucy looked exhausted, pale and her eyes were red. He wasn't sure what happened to her, but he didn't want to question it just yet.

"Hello," he said. He didn't smile, or frown for that matter, but stayed expressionless and cautious the whole time.

"H-how..." Lucy managed to say, but she couldn't hide the happiness as a smile appeared on her face. "Otis," she managed to say his name at least. Her voice made him smile a little as she leaned forward into an upright sitting position.

"I'll leave you two alone," Wendy decided and shyly walked out with Charle.

"H-how..." Lucy stammered again.

"Laxus rescued me," he replied for her. Lucy's smile disappeared and shock replaced her face. She looked at Otis with surprise in her eyes, and then suddenly, guilt.

"Where is he?" she asked in a soft whisper. Otis glanced back but there was no one at the door. Lucy looked down at her hands, understanding what it meant. "He must be angry at me," she said in a sad tone.

Otis smirked, "It seemed the other way round."

"I remember you now," Lucy decided to say, looking up at him again with a gentle smile on her face. Yet, her eyes were filled with sorrow it almost broke Otis's heart. "That time you saved me from those men... and you took the beating without saying a word," Lucy's voice trembled. Otis wanted to say something, do something, anything, to ensure she wouldn't cry.

"Laxus is pretty an amazing guy!" Otis blurted out. Lucy, who was on the break of tears a moment ago, chuckled lightly. Otis smiled, relieved she didn't cry.

"You talked?" Lucy asked.

"A little I guess," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"He is amazing," Lucy nodded and smiled. "I'm so relieved to know you're safe Otis."

"I should be thanking you..." Otis muttered but Lucy didn't hear it very well. "Are you ill?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmmm? Oh, a little. It's just a side effect from a spell," Lucy shrugged it off.

"Side effect?" he frowned, not liking how it sounded.

"Yeah, Laxus screwed up a little I guess," she chuckled nervously. Otis mentally reminded himself to at least punch Laxus in the gut once, to pay him back for hurting Lucy in this way.

"You shouldn't worry about Sawarr anymore," Otis decided he should mention it. "Laxus took care of everything. You're safe now," he finished. He didn't give her any details and she didn't ask. She probably had a fair idea what happened anyway, she wasn't stupid.

"Thank you Otis," Lucy smiled.

"You should really thank him. Like I said he's an amazing guy," he finished with a crooked grin. "It's good to see you doing well."

"Why are you barefooted?" Lucy asked, looking at his feet. Otis shrugged it off.

"I'd better go now. I'm sure Laxus will be here soon," Otis added.

"Wait," Lucy called out. Otis looked at her in anticipation, waiting for her to speak. "Can you please show me your eyes?" she asked. It didn't even sound like a favour, it was more like begging. Otis slowly lifted up his long bangs and looked at her clearly. Lucy tried to hold in a gasp as she stared at the emerald green eyes. "So beautiful," she whispered and Otis blushed a little at her words. "Such beauty shouldn't be hidden from everyone, it should be shown to the world," she added with a bright grin on her face.

"You're one to talk," Otis laughed, letting his bangs down. "A beautiful woman like you should be playing the role of princess, not a soldier," he said and with that, walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and let out a long sigh.

 _I really have fallen in love with her..._


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry for not updating. I'm after returning back to Ireland from holidays but my suitcase got lost, along with my laptop charger! I got it a few days back so here we go, I managed to update this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Thank You**

Fairy Tail won.

Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games for the second time in a row.

The dark night was swallowing up the sky as fireworks and cheers burst into the night sky. It was like that for a solid hour, Lucy counted. She was packing her things in the infirmary, folding her clothes and other bits and pieces into a rucksack. She threw on skinny black jeans and a strapless white top, showing off her bare shoulders and arms. Not that there was much to show off to begin with, is what she'd say.

Lucy zipped her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She turned around, ready to leave her bedroom when a shadowed figure appeared in front of her. She could easily recognise him at this stage. If it wasn't by his looks, then by his smell. The smell of burning wires or metal.

"Laxus, Lucy mumbled. She wasn't sure if he was looking at her. In the darkness, she couldn't tell where his eyes were directed at.

"Let me carry your bag," he said. Lucy had expected some annoyance in his voice, but there was none.

"It's alright," she said with a gentle smile. "It's not heavy."

"Humour me," he grunted. Lucy sighed, deciding not to bother and argue with him. She swung the bag off her shoulder and handed it to Laxus without complaining. He let Lucy walk out first and followed closely behind. Lucy felt bad for him, and she wanted to say something, anything. What could she possibly do? She had totally gone berserk at him about Otis which required him to put her to sleep. Finally, in the end she had returned her friend to safety.

Lucy stopped in her tracks out of no where and Laxus hissed, almost bumping into her back.

"I'm sorry," she said so quietly, only Laxus would be able to hear for sure. Laxus's eyes widened in surprise. She was apologizing... she was apologizing to him? "I've caused so much trouble to you," she decided to continue. "You ended up saving me so many times despite the fact that my aim was for once, just at least once, not to be the damsel in distress..." her voice quivered, breaking a little.

"Lucy-" Laxus was about to interrupt her but she held up her hand, motioning him to shut it. She wasn't finished.

"I'm sorry Laxus. Please don't say anything back unless it's to give out to me or to punish me," Lucy finished and turned around to face him. He was looking down at her with narrow eyes, eyeing her in a way she'd never seen before. Laxus dropped the bag he was holding onto the ground with a soft thud. He gripped Lucy's cheeks with his hands, startling her. Before she could do anything about it, Laxus bent down to kiss her. It wasn't soft, but rather harsh and demanding. Lucy didn't care. It was the breaking point for her as the tears just poured down her face as he continued to make her feel loved and safe, all at once.

"Lucy," he said again in between pecks. "I will never. Forgive you. For leaving me. After a night. Like that," he said softly, despite the fact that he was probably very angry about that issue. Lucy's looked at him in alarm. That night she went into his bedroom and gave everything she had to him. Everything she always wanted from him and he returned every though, word and gesture.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, with a tinge of a smile on her face. Laxus smiled at her and placed a soft peck on her forehead before pulling away. Though he was muscle and brute strength, he had held her face so softly and dearly, Lucy couldn't remember anyone touching her so gently.

"I love you," he said and picked her bag up again. "Where are we off to?" he asked, as if he had never said anything beforehand. Lucy wiped away her tears with a smile.

"Everyone's celebrating the win tonight. I promised to make an appearance," Lucy explained. Laxus nodded and followed her out of the Colosseum and into the town. They had walked alongside each other in silence, their hands ever so often brushing up against each other. Every time that happened, Lucy would blush and look away with a smile on her face. Laxus had noticed this reaction and made damn sure he brushed up against more and more.

It wasn't long till they reached the tavern. They could have spotted it a mile away because of the loud ruckus Fairy Tail guild members were causing.

Lucy pushed the wooden doors and stepped inside. It was warm and cozy, smell of stout and fire filling the air. There was a live band playing beautiful music accompanied with the tradition tin whistle. No one had spotted her yet, so she took a moment to watch her friends.

Natsu was pulled to the dance floor by Lisanna. She was twirling him around against his will but he soon plastered a smile on his face. Gray had probably too much to drink and was willingly dancing with Juvia. However, she had melted from the excitement and he ended up asking Wendy half way through. Romeo spotted this and spilled oil on the ground, making Gray fall flat on his back on top of Juvia's puddle. That was the moment he whisked away the dragon slayer and they danced around as childishly as Natsu and Lisanna were.

At the other corner, Mirajane and Freed were sitting across from Erza and the hooded 'Mystogan'. Jellal had his arm hanging around the seat behind Erza as if it were second nature to him, but Erza had scarlet red cheeks. She was adorable.

Elfman, Bixlow, Evergreen and Master were all the bar, drinking and chatting together about something interesting. Jet and Droy were fighting over who should invite Levy to the dance floor but Gajeel had suddenly grabbed her and taken her to the other side of the bar without them even noticing.

Lucy felt home. She felt like she was safe, a place where she truly belonged. Despite the fact that she distanced herself from all friends for a while, she had come to the sudden realization.

Why did Lucy leave to become stronger? At first, she was fueled by anger and betrayal from Natsu, her father, and the whole way the world worked. Loosing Eclair showed her how truly unfair the world could be, and how magic isn't always such a good thing.

However, if magic was used for the better good, used to protect, to save... how could it be a bad thing? Magic is like anything else in this world. Like a dessert. Very delicious but the down side, high in calories. Everything in this world has a balance, and what makes you special in this whole world is how you choose to tip the scales. Lucy lost her way a little, tipping the scales in a way she never planned or wanted to initially.

Saying sorry wasn't going to be enough. Actions speak louder than words. She needed to fix what she broke with her friends. Her trust with Gray, her bond with Erza, her friendship in Levy and her faith in Natsu.

The one good thing that came out all of this was her new relationship with Laxus, which they had yet to figure out. She didn't care though. He was standing by her side, emotionally and physically at the moment. She wasn't going to let go of the man who stood by her during the worst times. He was a true treasure to be cherished, despite is arrogant behavior.

 _I'm going to make things right!_

oOo

Lucy banged her head softly against the table. Softly, she thought. However, Levy's tea spilled and Wendy's glass of water was knocked over completely. Sitting in their usual booth in the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy was depressed as ever.

"Can't believe I worked so hard to become S-Class and I still suffer troubles with rent," Lucy moaned into the table. Erza smiled and patted her friends shoulder soothingly.

"We all live with those problems Lucy," she said gently. "You can just take an S-Class job and get loads of money," she pointed out.

"But the S-Class missions always take weeks or months to do!" Lucy complained. Levy chuckled.

"Well it wouldn't make sense if you got paid millions for a two minute job," Levy explained. Lucy sighed. Her best friend was right but it didn't help her situation any further. "How about you ask Laxus for a little loan?" she suggested suddenly.

Lucy's head snapped up, her eyes glaring. "No."

"Aren't you in a relationship?" Wendy asked, a little nervously. "Isn't it normal to rely on each other when you're dating?"

"Wendy's right," Levy agreed. "You should rely on your hubby more often." Hubby. Lucy glared at Levy for using that playful word, making Wendy and Erza burst into laughter.

"I think it's so cute you two dating," Erza said with a smile. "Especially since you made it official... finally!" Erza rolled her eyes.

"All that sneaking around, it's as if you thought we never knew," Levy laughed.

"Shuddap!" Lucy barked. "You only found out because Wendy and Gajeel told you!"

"It ain't their fault they have big ears and sensitive noses!" Levy laughed. Lucy buried her face in her arms.

"It sucks to be dating a dragon slayer..." Lucy complained. "Laxus knows everything about me, it's freaky. Stuff even I wouldn't know about!" Lucy whimpered.

"Stuff like what?" Erza asked curiously. Lucy blushed violently as Erza mentioned this. Lucy thought back to the first sexual encounter she had with Laxus and how he told her not to worry about getting pregnant. He said he 'smelled' what state of ovulation she was in.

"Yo," a gruff voice appeared suddenly. Lucy snapped her head up to find Laxus standing beside her in usual attire.

"Laxus," Lucy smiled, delighted to see him. He had been gone for a few days for a job with the usual suspects. "When did you get back?" she asked with a bright grin.

"Just a few minutes ago," he said. "I wanted to show something. Mind joining me?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but nodded her head and stood up.

"Show you something, huh?" Levy whispered to Erza with a snigger. Lucy scolded at them before following her boyfriend out of the large wooden guild doors. The sun was hotter than usual as she followed him down the street, heading towards the centre of town. Lucy walked alongside him, looking up at his face. His expression was pretty plain, nothing unusual about it. It was difficult to read him anyway, so Lucy didn't understand why she even tried.

"Something on my face?" Laxus asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary anyway," Lucy sighed in response. Laxus smirked and ruffled her hair with his hand. Her hair had gotten longer, almost back to her usual length. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked after a few more minutes. What in the world did he want to show her, and so abruptly, might she add?

"Surprise," was his simple reply. Lucy sighed again. Too many times had she sighed today. Guess it was just one of those days. However, she couldn't help but be happy. She was always excited when Laxus would return from a trip. He'd take her to dinner, spend some time with her (wink wink) for a few days in her apartment and leave again for another job for a few days or weeks. It hurt her every time to see him walk out the apartment door, but would make her heart explode the moment he stepped in.

"You staying around for a while?" Lucy asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. It failed.

"Missed me?" Laxus smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn't rub the grin off her face. "I was only gone for a few days. The job wasn't that big..." he explained. "You know, we could go on a job together," Laxus pointed out.

"Nah... I'll be a third... fifth wheel in the Thunder God Tribe," Lucy chuckled.

"I meant just you and me," he said with a low, humorous voice. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"We wouldn't get the job done then," she pointed out, earning a throaty chuckle from him.

Laxus turned and walked into a large building. Lucy followed him silently. He called the elevator and pressed the 10th floor, tallest floor. Lucy twiddled her thumbs the whole time nervously. She wasn't even sure why she was nervous, perhaps Laxus was and his aura was projecting to her?

The door opened and he walked down the hallway. He pulled out a key and opened a door. He beckoned Lucy to walk in first. Chewing her lip, Lucy stepped inside the room.

Oh boy.

It wasn't a room, but a large apartment. It was so spacious, Lucy had never seen so much open space. She walked into what was supposed to be the living room and study. Large lacrima TV, small dining table and a large study desk. The ceilings were so high you could have fit two or three more floors. Lucy spotted a set of black stairs leading to a small upstairs floor. Without a word, Lucy walked up the stairs and stared in bewilderment. Upstairs area was just a bedroom, a large circular bed in the centre of the room.

What shattered her heart was the ceiling. All twelve zodiac signs in forms of stars were painted beautifully. The walls were painted navy blue instead of black, but the stars were still brightly noticeable.

"Do you like it?" Laxus asked who was standing behind her the whole time. Lucy turned around to him.

"Is... is this your place?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"Not quiet," he said. "It's yours. I hope you can share though," he added, bending down and placing a soft peck on her lips.

"Excuse me?" Lucy gasped. Laxus laughed at her response. "Remember our bet during the S-Class exams?" he raised his eyebrow.

Right! The one where if he'd won, he slept with her. She'd won, he bought her an apartment.

"But, we drew..." Lucy's head was beginning to become light headed.

"If I remember correctly, you've slept with me," he pointed out. "And more than once I might add."

"Laxus, you shouldn't have-"

"Yes I should," he said with a grim look on his face. "Just please, tell me honestly if you like it."

"I love it! It's beautiful but there is no way I could afford this-"

"Afford it?" Laxus frowned.

"The rent must be huge!" she said looking at the vast space in the apartment.

"Lucy," Laxus face palmed himself mentally. "I bought it."

"You what?!"

"Please don't scream," he rubbed his right ear painfully.

"Laxus!" Lucy ignored his request. "Why would you do that?!"

"We had a deal."

"No deal! I didn't sleep with you because we had a deal!" she was furious with him.

"And I didn't buy this apartment for just because of a deal as well," he said, a little pissed off. He sighed and gripped onto Lucy's shoulders. "Let's live here together."

"Huh?" Lucy cocked her head to the side in shock. Laxus chuckled and waited the news to register in her head and for her reply. "Ok."

"Okay? I spend millions on this and all you have to say is _okay_?" Laxus laughed. Lucy blushed but laughed with him.

"It's a big step for us, I'm sorry," she laughed with him. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Laxus smiled, rubbing her shoulder. Lucy looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"There may be little what I can say, but I know something I could do," she said. Laxus smirked as she took hold of his cheeks and brought his face down to kiss him. The kiss wasn't like the peck he had given before. It was passionate and desperate. Lucy didn't even notice how her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him down stronger than ever. Her hands rubbed down his neck eventually and onto his shoulders, easily slipping his thick coat off and dropping it onto the ground.

The moment the coat touched the ground with a soft thud, Laxus lifted Lucy up effortlessly. In response, she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him, a moan escaping the moment he nipped at her bottom lip.

Laxus walked slowly towards the bed with Lucy still in his arms. Lucy's heart began to race wildly at that very moment. It had been months since they'd gotten together and this very man before her was a man whom she loved and he loved her back just as much, if not more. His attention, affection, devotion and tenderness was always present around him, in his words and in his actions. Lucy felt like she didn't deserve him. Just what in the world did she do to deserve an amazing man like him? Nothing. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep him. Yes, she was selfish and she was going to keep this extraordinary, powerful and desirable man to herself.

 _He is mine._

"Laxus!" Lucy gasped. He had dropped her onto the bed, surprising Lucy's train of thought. Laxus had a smirk on his face and Lucy watched as his body towered above hers, standing against the edge of the bed. Laxus reached the hem of shirt and without unbuttoning it, he slipped it over his shoulders and dropped it to the ground. During that time, Lucy chewed on her lower lip as she eyed the man's amazing muscles. How in the world was he this big? Laxus never seemed like the type to workout until he dropped everyday.

"Enjoying the view?" Laxus asked in a cocky tone.

"Please," Lucy said in a sarcastic tone but laughed anyway. Laxus smiled and bent down over her, his arms at either side of her head.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfillia," he said in a deep, husky whisper, looking down into her big brown eyes. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. It was rare when he said those words to her, but when he said it like that by using her full name, it made her feel like she was flying.

Lucy grabbed his face and pulled him down into another passionate kiss. He groaned into her mouth as she forcefully slipped her tongue inside his mouth. When Lucy got so hot and possessive with him, Laxus would always loose his control. His urges, his passion and his desires would go haywire. There was little self-restraint within him at that very moment.

Laxus pulled away from the kiss to place soft bites on her neck and slowly down her collarbone. He sucked hard on a patch of her white skin, just above her breasts. Lucy's back arched as a gasping moan escaped through her lips. Her fingers were tangled in his spikey blonde hair as she called out his name. He was fondling her breast with his hand while leaving hickey's on her neck and chest, something he truly enjoyed doing. There was something possessive about leaving those marks on her body, like saying that she belonged to him and no one else.

 _That's right bastards, this woman is mine._

Laxus let out a low growl due to the little thought that rummaged through his head. Lucy looked up with her chocolate eyes. At first, she was a little confused but decided to ignore his growl. Instead, a big smile appeared on her face. Laxus, frowning, perked his head up in wonder. What was she smiling about?

Out of nowhere, Lucy slide her leg on the other side of Laxus's thigh and flipped him over as hard as she could. Laxus was utterly surprised with her; not only by surprise attack itself but the sheer strength she had to take advantage of a man his size and physique. She didn't let him ponder on the topic any longer because she was instantly straddling over his groin, a devious grin on her face.

Lucy took hold of his wrists and placed them firmly above his head.

"What's this?" Laxus asked with a low chuckle.

"You'll see," Lucy replied. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. Laxus watched her as her chest heaved in and out steadily. Finally, her eyes flashed open with magic circles in them. Laxus gasped as Lucy muttered under her breath "compes".

Around Laxus's wrists appeared shackles that looked like they came from ancient times. They clamped down on his hands and the chains proceeded to the bedposts, tightly holding his upper body in place.

"What the fuck?!" Laxus exclaimed in panic. He pulled at the chains several times but they were tight, there was nothing he could do.

"Don't even try," Lucy smiled. "They have canceling magic," she said with a chuckle. Her eyes had returned to normal but Laxus wasn't happy either way. He had a scowl on his face with his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

"Relax. Ever read 77 shades of Grey?" Lucy asked, curling her lips into a smile.

"No. Unchain me," Laxus's voice was stern and controlling. Lucy threw her head back in laughter. Her whole body vibrated in amusement which only made Laxus even more furious. He tried, one more time, to free his hands using his crazy strength but even that couldn't save him. He muttered something unintelligible and Lucy looked down at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Laxus. I need to say thank you for this beautiful apartment," she began explaining. "You may not like this at the moment, but you'll enjoy it eventually," she winked. Lucy bent down and started to kiss him. Of course, he wasn't in the mood and refused to kiss her back. He lay like a cold body underneath her. Lucy sighed and decided to work hard upon her task.

She started to kiss him down his neck and collarbone, the exact same way he did when she was on beneath him. Laxus pursed his lips together, not allowing any groans or moans to escape from his mouth. Her kisses, unfortunately for Laxus, didn't stop there. She continued to kiss every inch of his chest, his strong pecks and down his amazing eight pack. He was ripped beyond comparison to any man she'd seen before.

"Lucy, let me out of these," Laxus growled. Lucy only smiled as her kisses began to approach his snail trail. She nipped at his skin as she got dangerously close to his groin. Her fingers wandered down ahead of her mouth. She unzipped his pants and unbuttoned him with ease. Lucy heard his stomach and chest growl. It was dangerous and threatening but it didn't even phase Lucy.

Laxus smacked the back of his head back onto the pillow, unable to do anything. Even his famous growl wasn't working on her, she'd grown immune to his threats. Lucy was one of the rare women in this universe who could stand up to him in terms of magic at this stage. However, he never thought she'd resort to this sort of magic.

Lucy easily slipped his boxers and and pants down from his hips. Laxus just gave up at this stage. There was nothing he could do and gave in to his loved one.

Lucy smirked at his large member that was fully erect. Despite his protests and growls, he was still enjoying this regardless. Tracing her hands down to his shaft, Lucy watched Laxus's body intently. Despite the fact that they were together for so long, it was the first time she took hold of him like this. She had the basic concept down in her head and with Cana's constant uninvited suggestions, Lucy had many plots in her head.

Laxus didn't seem to make a peep the first few times she moved her hand up and down. Was she holding it too loosely? Afraid to her hurt him, Lucy tightened her grip a little more, but ever so slightly. It made a world of a difference. Laxus closed his eyes and let out a small sigh before clenching his teeth. Lucy decided that now she understood what he liked, she proceeded with a more difficult task.

Lucy placed the tip of his member into her mouth and slide him inside. Lucy didn't realize how thick he truly was until that very moment. How in this world does that fit inside of her every feckin' time?

Lucy was careful to sheath her teeth, something Cana insisted on doing before proceeding with anything involving the mouth and a penis. Lucy sucked on the tip while also moving her hand up and down his shaft at a steady pace.

In that very moment Lucy understood she was doing something right. Laxus, with his teeth still clenched, began bucking his hips into her mouth, matching her rhythm. He was polite in the sense that he didn't do it harshly or suddenly, therefore she was able to handle it with ease. Despite the fact that Laxus was trying to control himself as much as possible, his moans began slipping up bit by bit. Was Lucy truly a virgin before he met her? She was amazing at what she was doing. Usually girls would always be harsher and desperate in attempt to make it more sexy. Lucy, on the contrary, was calm and steady, continuing at a pace that ever so slightly began to accelerate.

"Lucy!" Laxus shot his head up. Lucy pulled her mouth up and looked up at him in shock. What just happened? "I want you, _now_!" he said with a glare in his eyes. His canine teeth were becoming strongly visible due to his new erotic experience. Lucy, a little taken aback, slowly began to smile and let go of his shaft. She crawled back on top of him, stradling above him once more. Unlike Laxus, she was still fully clothed. Her tank shirt and skirt were still clinging tightly onto her body.

Teasingly, Lucy rubbed her groin against his member. His eyes widened, astonished by her new bold moves. Usually he'd spend his time playing around with her responsive body until he couldn't control himself any further. These actions from Lucy were making him even more curious about what sort of character was true to Lucy.

Lucy slid her underwear to the side, allowing access to her sex. Laxus watched intently, his arms tugging at the chains painfully. Lucy, with a bright grin on her face, took it upon herself to guide his member inside of her. The tip slide in smoothly so Lucy placed her hands on his chest and slowly let her body drop down. Every single time it hurt her. The moment he'd always enter her was one of the most painful experiences she had, and still was. As soon as he was fully in, she stayed still, unable to move. It hurt too much but with every passing moment the pain was becoming less and just a throbbing feeling remained.

"Lucy, free me," Laxus said. Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Laxus in awe. It wasn't a command like before. He wasn't angry either, but their was a fire burning in his eyes like nothing before she'd witnessed.

Lucy closed her eyes and muttered 'reclude'. The chains instantly opened and freed Laxus's arms. He didn't even take a moment to enjoy the freedom. He took his chance the moment he got it. He placed his hands on Lucy's hips, on top of her belt and skirt.

"Sure you still want to be on top?" he raised his eyebrow. Lucy nodded her head in response and Laxus smirked. Lucy slowly began to raise her hips upwards. It was so slow that it was almost painful for Laxus, but he had to patient. Lucy's body was still not used to his size despite the fact that they were together for so long. Of course, he did leave for weeks at a time sometimes...

Lucy's began to pick up the pace and Laxus aided her with his hands. He lifted and dropped her down on his groin continuously. He wanted her to go faster... harder... everything. He wanted all of Lucy in that very moment. Everything she was, her body, mind and soul; he wanted all of it.

Lucy's body began heating up at an alarming pace. His erection was rubbing off a very unusual sensitive spot inside of her. She'd never experienced it before because this angle was a little different than their usual one. Lucy placed her hand on his thigh, supporting herself from behind. Laxus was now bucking his hips up and down into her, matching her accelerating rhythm. His panting matched Lucy's occasional moan and gasp of pure and utter pleasure.

Though she was wearing clothing, her breasts still bounced upwards and back down with the force of Laxus's thrust and gravity. Laxus wanted to close his eyes to feel this beautiful sensation a little better but he couldn't take his eyes off his mate. She had her head thrown back as she chewed her bottom lip, as if trying to shut the groans but failed miserably.

"Laxus," Lucy gasped, clutching his chest with one of her hands. It must mean she was close to her climax and was struggling to hold it in. With a smirk, Laxus gripped onto her hips harshly and took control completely. Using his feet as support, he began thrusting into her with incredible force, probably harder than he should have but his mind was in a state of craze at the time.

Lucy's whole body heated up with an electrifying feeling which made her throw her head back and let out something like a wail. Her whole body felt like it was on fire the very next instant, her toes curling in response. As the pulses of fire subsided and finally left her body, Lucy collapsed forward into Laxus's arms. He chuckled as she buried her face into his neck.

"Enjoyed it much?" he asked with a smile. Lucy mumbled something in response and closed her eyes, too tired to be able to do anything else.

"Oh Lucy, it ain't over," Laxus whispered in her ear.

"What?" Lucy perked her head up in surprise. Laxus took hold of her wrists and grabbed the chains in his other hand.

"My turn," he whispered with a devious smirk.

* * *

 **So yes, the story is coming to an end~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - The Happy Ever After**

Lucy swung her Scutum down up on the mage with a lazy swing. Despite the fact that it was a lazy swing and half-assed, the mage was sent flying a good twenty yards. Lucy placed the large sword on her shoulders nonchalantly and sighed.

"It's as if they aren't trying," Lucy moaned. That was probably the fifth mage in the month that had attacked Lucy while she was out on the job. Despite the fact that Sawarr was sent away scared, the rumour that spread about Lucy still made its' rounds around the dark guilds. Every now and then, Lucy would get jumped by a gang and she would effortlessly destroy them all.

"You shouldn't take them so lightly. Bad Blood were very dangerous," Erza pointed out.

"Next time they attack you Luce, leave it me! I have a score to settle with them," Natsu smirked, cracking his knuckles together. Lucy smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"It's all clear here!" Gray called out from the top of the hill he was standing.

"Alright! Let's go home!" Natsu cheered, delighted to be on their way again.

"Close gate," Lucy murmured and Scutum disappeared in sparkling white light. Gray caught up to them and they continued their walk back to Magnolia. Though it would have been quicker on train, Natsu had won a game of rock paper scissors against all three opposing mages. He probably practiced with all his might just so that he could avoid getting motion sickness. Lucy didn't mind. With the weather as beautiful as ever, she didn't mind the long walk with her friends.

"Have you heard from Laxus?" Erza asked. Lucy and Erza were hanging behind the two boys and flying cat. The three were distracted talking about food so they didn't pay attention to the ladies.

"No. It's been three days..." Lucy frowned. Laxus had taken a huge job in the middle east. The travel alone to the place took over two weeks. Laxus would always contact her every night but for the past three days she hadn't heard anything from her friends the 'Thunder God Tribe' nor Laxus himself.

"You don't think anything happened to him?" Erza asked. She probably shouldn't have phrased it in the way she did.

"I know in my heart that nothing has happened to him... it's weird," Lucy chuckled. "I feel connected to him in ways I can't describe. I know he's alive and healthy," Lucy explained with an embarrassed smile.

"Ah yes, the mate's connection," Erza nodded her head.

"Huh?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know... that thing that the dragon slayers have with their partners...? You don't know?!" Erza almost screeched.

"No!" Lucy yelled back. "How do you know?"

"Levy told us ages ago... when you and Laxus first started dating. _You_ were there!" Erza pointed out. Gray and Natsu looked behind in alarm to see the two girls screeching at each other for unknown reasons.

"Should we do something?" Gray asked hesitantly.

"I'm a little scared of them..." Natsu grimaced.

"How do I not know about this?" Lucy demanded to know, more to herself rather than her friend.

"Lucy, honest to Mavis, do you ever pay attention to us when we have conversations?" Erza said crossly with her hands on her hips. Lucy looked down at the ground, kicking a pebble on the pavement along the way. If this was at the start of their relationship, Lucy was in a state of bliss at the time. She spent a lot of time at the guild hanging out with her pals but would always be daydreaming about her beloved.

 _Oh. Maybe I should have paid attention a little bit._

"I'm sorry!" Lucy moaned. "But please tell me about this now!" Lucy put her hands together in a form of prayer, begging the mage to tell her. Erza sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers in a soothing manner.

"Fine," she easily gave in. "Laxus is a dragon slayer, which means in terms of food, fighting and... sex... he behaves more like a dragon, relying on instinct," Erza started to speak in a low voice, enough so that the boys would go back to their normal conversation.

"I remember that part," Lucy nodded her head.

"Well, dragons are unique animals. They choose only one partner for life. Once they've found them, they form a bond together. It's unbreakable in ways unknown to us humans. You feel what the other is feeling and there were some other things Levy mentioned but I forget them now," Erza dismissed her train of thought.

"Why do I not know this? I need to know this!" Lucy moaned, burying her face in her hands. Erza smiled at her friend.

"I wonder why Laxus never mentioned this to you..." Erza wondered, again, something she probably shouldn't have. Lucy groaned again because of Erza's words. She was right. Why hadn't Laxus told her about this? Was there more to this dragon... 'mate' thing she didn't know about?

"Should I ask Natsu about them?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"I don't think you should hear it from him... anyway, more than likely it'll turn out wrong," Erza chuckled a little at her own statement.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed with a smile.

Despite the way Erza attempted to calm Lucy's thoughts, her mind was elsewhere the whole trip back. Natsu and Gray would occasionaly get into a fight and Erza would break them apart. Happy would state how fat Lucy was but she'd just nod and ignore him. She didn't mean to behave that way she did but her own thoughts were consuming her insides.

"We're home!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly. Sure enough, as they approached the top of the hill, Lucy could see the overview of Magnolia in the bright daylight.

"Thank Mavis! I'm starving!" Gray sighed with delight.

The strongest team of Fairy Tail briskly made their way back to the guild. Natsu kicked the the doors wide open.

"Yo bitches!" he exclaimed with fire shooting from his mouth. A few cheers were heard, some curse words thrown here and there but other than that, it was a warm welcome. Lucy looked from corner to corner, trying to spot the giant who owned her heart. Sure enough, at the table surrounded by the Thunder God Tribe, sat no other than Laxus himself. He had his head propped up, looking directly at her from across the guild. Lucy smiled and gave him a little wave.

He did nothing in response.

 _Typical._

Lucy began making her way to him when suddenly Levy had embraced her in a hug from behind.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped surprised. Levy grinned and watched as Lucy turned around to face her.

"It's good to see you back. You've been gone for a while," Levy said with a smile.

"Yeah the mission did take us some time," Lucy agreed.

"Did you get all your money for it at least?" Levy asked.

"Of course," Lucy winked. "I'm keeping the boys in line so they don't cause too much havoc... try slowing down Erza though," Lucy muttered the last bit under her breath and made Levy laugh.

"Laxus has been here every day for the past five days," Levy smiled.

"Five days? He's been back?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. She looked behind her to find Laxus engaging in some conversation with Bixlow. He didn't even come over to say hello to her. He didn't contact her for five days and the whole time he was just chillin' in the guild while she was worried sick. He was going to get it. And get it bad.

"Yeah he seems to be in a grumpy mood too," Levy pointed out.

"It's about to get worse," Lucy murmured and left Levy's side. She marched over to the table and with a loud bang, placed her hand onto the table in front of Laxus.

"Hey Bixlow," Lucy said, apparently ignoring Laxus. Bixlow, a little confused and surprised replied with a nervous 'hi'. "Could you do me a favour and tell the son of a bitch over here that if he's planning on getting 'any' in the near future he better get his feckin' act together, and soon," Lucy said those words with thick sarcasm laid over. Poor Bixlow, unable to say anything, just stared down at Laxus in complete and utter shock.

Laxus glared up at Lucy, gritting his teeth. Lucy pretended to ignore him and was about to walk away with that, however, he had grabbed her wrist stopping her from going anywhere.

"Let go," Lucy spun around and looked up at him. Laxus didn't say a word. He stood up and with one swift movement he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Laxus!" Lucy exclaimed. He began walking towards the stairs where Makarov was sitting down on the steps.

"Mind if I use your office?" Laxus asked, walking by his grandfather. Makarov didn't say anything but gave him a pervy smile as he walked by.

"No you can't use his office!" Lucy yelled out. "Now put me down or I'll get Loke after you!" she threatened. Laxus gave Lucy a loud smack on her behind and she let out a screech. The guild members watched as the kidnapped Lucy was taken upstairs and into the main office.

"Should we have stopped him or something?" Gray asked, leaning into Erza.

"I think they need a lot to talk about, so let them be," Erza said with a small grin on her face.

"Laxus, put me down!" Lucy slapped his back as hard as she could, which probably wasn't all that hard, despite her new strength. Laxus flopped Lucy down on the armchair and she fell into it with a thud and mutter of 'ow'.

"You've got some nerve, Blondie," Laxus gritted through his teeth with a deadly venomous tone.

"Screw you, I had my reasons," Lucy said boldly, glaring directly into his eyes.

"Reasons?" Laxus asked, his voice unwavering.

"Yeah. Apparently there are some things you've been keeping from me about your dragon instincts, or whatever," Lucy exclaimed in a rush.

"Huh?" Laxus frowned in confusion.

"I had to hear it from Levy!" Lucy said, even though it was actually Erza who repeated and rephrased the whole thing.

"What in the world are you on about?" Laxus said, leaning back on his heels. Lucy stood up from the arm chair. It did nothing beneficial to her height in comparison to the giant.

"How you never told me about some sort of connection me and you have. About the fact that it's some dragon slayer magic at play," Lucy blurted out.

"Oh Lucy stop changing the subject!" Laxus rolled his eyes and began to pace around the room.

Lucy watched him, narrowing her eyes. "Changing the subject?"

"Yes. It's what you're good at," he hissed.

" _Excuse me_?" was he trying to pick a fight with the dangerous celestial wizard?

"Let's just get straight to the point," Laxus leaned against the windowsill, looking at Lucy. "Why didn't you tell me you went off with Natsu and Gray for so long?"

"Huh?" this time it was Lucy who was frowning in confusion.

"I had to find out through news updates from Mira," there was a vein popping from Laxus's forehead. "You never told me that you were going with them in the first place, let alone a whole week!"

"You have got be fucking kiddin' me!" Lucy stared at him in awe. "That's what your issue is about?!" she was raising her voice at him.

"Yeah that's my issue," Laxus said, a little more calmly but his eyes were still glaring into hers, a form of intimidation.

"I went on a job with my team, I told you that," Lucy decided to deal with his issue first and then confront him about hers.

"You told me you went on a job, you never told me you went with those two dimwits," Laxus pointed towards the door.

"They are my team! When I say I go on a job it's usually with Natsu and the rest," Lucy told him matter of factly. "If you told me you're going on a job I'd expect you to go with the Thunder God Tribe."

"It's not the same thing. Gray and Natsu are..." Laxus was unable to finish the sentence.

"Gray and Natsu are what?" Lucy asked with a dissatisfied tone.

"You loved Natsu once," Laxus blurted out. Suddenly, there was a cloud of intense emotion floating about the room. Neither Laxus nor Lucy spoke for several minutes.

"That's not fair," Lucy's voice cracked a little. She bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions from overflowing. How dare he say that to her? Yes, over a year ago she loved Natsu but he didn't share those feelings back. She returned a changed woman and never gave Laxus a moment to doubt her.

"I didn't mean to say that," he groaned, brushing his hand through his hair awkwardly. "What I meant was... I trust you Lucy and I love you like no other. However, don't expect me to trust other men around you," he said with a low voice, avoiding eye contact.

"Gray and Natsu aren't like that," Lucy said in a calm voice. "Natsu has Lisanna and there's something going on with Gray and Juvia."

"It doesn't ease me feelings. The thoughts I get into my head... it's just uncontrollable," he sighed.

"You're jealous?" there was a hint of amusement in Lucy's voice.

"Jealousy doesn't even begin to cover it," Laxus muttered but it made Lucy smile.

"So what, I'm not allowed to go on jobs with my team anymore?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"No. Just, tell me where you go, whom you go with and for how long from now on," Laxus said, as if it were on order.

"I'll think about it," Lucy decided. "I won't promise you anything until I talk to you about my issue."

"Your issue?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. So what's with this thing about us having a connection because you're a dragon slayer or some shit?" Lucy asked with a sarcastic smile. Laxus's eyes widened in surprise. Or was it worry? Lucy wasn't sure.

"Levy told you?" Laxus asked, his voice so quiet, Lucy barely understood what he said.

"Yes... she researched a little into it," Lucy explained. "Why didn't you tell me anything about this?"

Laxus looked away from Lucy. He turned his back to her and looked out the large window that was facing the training grounds. He was staring at something for a while, finding the courage to speak the words. "I was scared."

Lucy was unable to say anything in response. Was this bad? Is this thing that Levy spoke about dangerous?

"Why?" Lucy whispered.

Laxus closed his eyes and licked his lips before speaking. "There's a lot of things that involve us now and I was scared you might leave me if I told you about them."

"Leave you?" Lucy gasped. What in the world was he talking about.

"Lucy... I'll tell you everything now but please... promise me you won't storm out of here and just let it register for while in your mind."

"Ok."

Laxus turned around and faced her. Lucy almost wanted to cry by the look of pain and discomfort on his face. "You're a little more than a lover to me Lucy. My instincts drove me to you because you're my mate in life. Once a connection is made, we're bound together for life. We can feel each other's emotions, have an instinct feeling when we're in danger..." he looked away for the final part. "And if you ever die... I will too."

Lucy's heart shattered. That last part tore her insides apart. If anything ever happened to her in future, if anyone hurt her and left her for dead... he would die. He'd be gone and won't live anymore. He wouldn't exist any longer and it would be her fault.

"And if you die?" Lucy asked, her voice a little shaky.

"No. You won't die," Laxus said, looking up. "This has got more to do with my connection to you than the other way round, since I'm the dragon slayer in this relationship."

"Oh. Ok."

She couldn't say anything other than that. What was she supposed to say?

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I should have told you about this before we made a connection but it was too late. I didn't know you were my mate at the time."

"By connection you mean..."

"Sex," Laxus finished the sentence for her, making her gulp a little. "Trust me when I tell you I would have told you, had I known," he took a hesitant step forward but couldn't continue. He didn't have the courage to walk up to her.

Lucy looked at the ground, biting her lower lip.

"I understand," she whispered softly and looked up at him. Laxus's eyes widened in shock as Lucy took five bold steps forward and embraced him. He stood there motionless and speechless. "I promise to value my life a lot more now that we're connected," Lucy said with a smile, closing her eyes as she took in the smell of his jacket. "And I also promise to tell you where I go, with whom I go and when I'll be back," Lucy added with a chuckle.

Laxus felt weak to his feet. How did this petite woman always manage to do this to him? Make him feel so powerless at times like this.

He lifted his hands and wrapped them around her waist, burying his face into her neck.

"Oh Lucy," he sighed into her neck, tickling her a little. "You never fail to surprise me."

Lucy smiled and just stayed the way she was, enjoying the moment. In these little moments, when she made peace with him, when they rested together in bed or when they walked down the street holding hands; all those moments led to a phrase in her head - happily ever after. She had so many of those happily ever afters, and there are more to come.

 _The best is yet to come._

 _You bet._

* * *

 **Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!**

 **This is the final chapter! HAHA XD**

 **So what can I say but an amazing thank you for the amount of followers I got because honestly I didn't deserve it. I'm not a great writer, just a fan so I'm happy to see some people still supporting me.**

 **The idea about Laxus dying and Lucy not came from the novel Eragon by Christopher Paolini.**

 **If there's something else you'd like to read, there's a fantastic amazing story called 'Age of Gladiators' in the Fairy Tail archive. It's amazing! And look up the artwork for it, it's fantastic.**

 **Anyways, this is goodbye guys.**

 **Bye... :'(**


End file.
